


Nine or none, I guess it’s never none, hUh

by 22Bean22



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA are best friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kim Seungmin & Hwang Hyunjin are roommates, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, LET’S GET IT, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Bang Chan are roommates, Literally made on a whim, M/M, May become romantic, Memes, Minho’s cats, Perhaps a tiny bit of angst, Seo Changbin & Han Jisung | Han are roommates, Texting, chatfic, everyone loves everyone, may not, oh my god they were roommates, soft, who knows where this will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Bean22/pseuds/22Bean22
Summary: Minmew:see I’ve herded up some Australians for you to be friends withMinmewhas addedHyunjinandFelixtoOperation: Chan’s sleepChrist:I didn’t know Hyunjin was Australian?Minmew:he wants to be.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, OT9, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 81
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this random, very typical fic which has probably been done before, and was started entirely on a whim by me in the middle of the night when I had a flash of inspiration! 
> 
> There isn’t really much to say about this other than that it’s my first Stray Kids fic (so I apologise for any OOC) and my first chat fic, so I’m a little nervous! 
> 
> Anyway, there isn’t much else to say, so I hope you enjoy this mess!

**Jisung** has created a group chat

**Jisung** has renamed the chat **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Jisung** has added **Chan** and **Changbin** to **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Jisung** has changed his name to **Jisus**

**Jisus** has changed **Chan's** name to **Christ**

**Christ:**

Im sorry what

**Jisus:**

hyung we match isn't it cute 

**Christ:**

not at all 

**Changbin:**

what is my name sungie 

**Jisus:**

idm, u make one 

**Changbin:**

such freedom 

**Changbin** has changed his name to **beanabinnie**

**Jisus:**

nice

**Christ:**

do I even have to ask why we have another group chat? 

a n o t h e r group chat 

**Christ** has renamed the chat **3RACHA Chat no.25**

**beanabinnie:**

damn uve been counting? 

**Christ:**

every other one is numbered too, bin 

**beanabinnie:**

ooh

**Jisus:**

H Y UNG no 

**Jisus** has renamed the chat **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Christ:**

But what r u doing w/ my sleep? 

**Jisus:**

IMPROVING IT 

**Christ:**

It's literally 1am right now, I don't think ur helping much

I appreciate the effort tho 

why r u guys up anyway? 

**Jisus:**

I am so CONCERNED for ur SLEEP that I cannot SLEEP myself

**beanabinnie:**

he was actually watching doraemon 

**Jisus:**

is this what betrayal feels like 

ok perhaps I was watching doraemon a bit 

BUT 

that doesn't change the fact I thought about how u would almost definitely b awake this late and felt sad about it so

we gonna help u sleep hyung 

**Christ:**

so u had some midnight inspo to make me

… 

sleep

**Jisus:**

yes

**Christ:**

sounds legit 

**beanabinnie:**

sungie's actually eating cheesecake rn 

salted caramel 

**Christ:**

since when did u get salted caramel cheesecake

**beanabinnie:**

it's actually just caramel 

the salt is from his t e a r s

**Jisus:**

STOP OUTING ME 

**Christ:**

awww sung u crying? 

**Jisus:**

hyung i will say it again

I am so CONCERNED for your SLEEP that I cannot SLEEP myself

**beanabinnie:**

it's cool tho I gave him his favourite blanket 

**Christ:**

soft

**beanabinnie:**

shut up 

**Christ:**

and im sorry if ur genuinely worried sung, I promise i'll go to sleep soon 

I just have to finish this song for hyunjin real quick 

**Jisus:**

who dat

**beanabinnie:**

who dat 

**Jisus:**

wait no that's bESIDES THE POINT

hyung u always say this 

but NOT ANYMORE 

because 

I have a plan 

**Christ:**

? 

**Jisus:**

see, no matter how much binnie hyung and I tell u to sleep, idk if u ever will 

because even if we don't like it, ur older than us so kinda have more authority right

well HAHA

I have found myself a responsible hyung 

who I will now add to this chat 

and he can CONVINCE YOU TO SLEEP

**Christ:**

i'd like to see him try. 

**Jisus** has added **Woojin** to **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Christ:**

oh hey woojin hyung 

**Woojin:**

hi channie :) 

**Jisus:**

YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER??? 

**beanabinnie:**

who dis 

**Jisus:**

ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION

**Jisus** has left **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**beanabinnie** has added **Jisus** to **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Jisus:**

CHANGBIN IM THIS CLOSE TO LOSING IT W/ U

**Woojin:**

what's going on? 

**beanabinnie:**

hi im changbin 

**Woojin:**

Hello... 

Chan? Jisung? What is this about? 

**Christ:**

ask sungie 

**Jisus:**

Chan doesn't sleep woojin hyung 

I wanted u to b the super strict adult who told him off 

but u kNOW EACH OTHER WHY DO U KNOW EACH OTHER

**Christ:**

hyung helped me out in a restaurant once when I didn't know what to order

he introduced me to the best chicken ever so I started going back to the restaurant a lot and we kept seeing each other there

we go out for chicken dates every week now 

how do u 2 know each other? 

**Jisus:**

WE GO OUT FOR COFFEE DATES EVERY WEEK 

WOOJIN HYUNG 

**Woojin:**

Ah, that's a coincidence 

I don't know changbin though, hello! 

**beanabinnie:**

yo 

**Woojin:**

Chan, is your sleep really this bad that your friends are so concerned about it? 

**beanabinnie:**

im not concerned

**Woojin:**

why are you here then? 

**beanabinnie:**

sung was watching doraemon too loud for me to sleep

and we cant have a group chat between just two of us 

its physically impossible 

**Woojin:**

I see... anyway, Chan, you never answered the question 

How bad are your sleeping patterns, really? 

**Jisus:**

WOOJIN HYUNGS A PSYCHOLOGY MAJOR CHAN HYUNG HE KNOWS HIS STUFF

**Christ:**

its not... that bad

**Jisus:**

LiEs 

his sleep is awful 

**Christ:**

sung we're not roommates how do u even know all this 

**Jisus:**

Minho hyung 

HEY SPEAKING OF WHICH 

lets add our official witness to the chat 

**Jisus** has added **Minho** to **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Minho** has changed his name to **Minmew**

**Jisus:**

WOOJIN HYUNG U ALSO NEED A NAME

**beanabinnie:**

JISUNG STOP SHOUTING 

also who dis 

**Jisus** has changed **Woojin's** name to **bearboi**

**Minmew:**

the time has come 

oh hey woojin 

**bearboi:**

heya Minho 

**Jisus:**

YOU KNOW EACH OTHER TOO???   
  


**beanabinnie:**

yo wtf

**bearboi:  
  
**

Yes, we've been friends for a while

We're childhood friends 

**Minmew:**

ayo chan 

ur Australian amirite or amiritie 

**Christ:**

u r right my friend 

**bearboi:**

I love how Minho doesn't even need to ask which username is who he just knows 

**Minmew:**

of course

apart from beanabinnie who dat 

**beanabinnie:**

Hello. I am Seo Changbin, the only person here to apparently does not know everybody. 

It's nice to meet you. 

**Minmew:**

ok 

anyways 

chan 

see ive herded up some Australians for you to be friends with 

**Minmew** has added **Hyunjin** and **Felix** to **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Christ:**

I didn't know Hyunjin was Australian? 

**Minmew:**

he wants to be. 

**Jisus:**

wait 

hyunjin 

hyuNJIN

H Y U N J I N 

**Hyunjin:**

g'day 

**Christ:**

wow u were right 

**Jisus:**

YOURE THE GUY WHO CHAN'S BEEN UP TILL ONE IN THE MORNING WRITING SONGS FOR HUH

**beanabinnie:**

actually tonight he's been up till 1 in the morning texting us 

**Jisus:**

CHANGBIN THAT ISNT NEEDED

IM READY TO FITE SOMEONE 

**Hyunjin** has changed his name to **Hugme**

**Jisus:  
  
** JUST LOOK AT THIS FEIND 

WHAT HAVE U BEEN MAKING CHAN DO H U H 

**Hugme:**

**  
**oh u mean the song?

that's for my dance class 

its a good opportunity for both of us to show off originality 

he can experiment w/ dance music u see and I can show off a routine no one would have seen before 

**Minmew:**

strategic... 

jisung write me a song or i'll throttle u 

**Hugme:**

really I think Minho's the one u should be worried about, uh... jisus 

**Jisus:**

the name's jisung 

han jisung 

**Felix:  
**

is that a James bond reference

wait 

**Felix** has changed his name to **Flex**

**Hugme:**

what r u gonna be flexing felix 

**Flex:**

my memes man

also im felix 

lee felix 

**Christ:**

I'm Chan, also from Australia 

**Flex:**

THATS AWESOME 

**Christ:**

Minho how do u know this kid? 

**Minmew:  
**

we're all dance majors

hyunjin adopted this Australian kid and then I adopted hyunjin

theyre both in my possession now 

**beanabinnie:**

im changbin, I literally know no one here apart from chan and jisung 

but hey at least not everyone knows everyone anymore

**bearboi:**

hang on... Lee Felix and Hwang Hyunjin? 

It's Woojin! 

**Flex:**

AYO HYUNG 

**Hugme:**

woojin hyung! 

**beanabinne:  
**

im out

**Jisus:**

im beginning to think woojin just knows the entire campus 

**bearboi:**

no jisung you know Felix too 

**Jisus:  
**

wot

**bearboi:**

he works at the coffee shop we go to 

freckles? really deep voice? 

**Flex:**

\+ really good looking 

**Jisus:**

OMG FELIIIIIX

**Flex:**

HEY DUDE

**beanabinnie** has left **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Jisus** has added **beanabinnie** to **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**bearboi:**

everything ok over there? 

**Jisus:**

changbin's just salty he doesn't have any friends don't mind him 

**Hugme:**

oh I just realised the chat name 

what's this about chan's sleep

**Jisus:**

OH YEAH 

We're trying to make chan sleep because he never does 

can u help 

**Hugme:**

wait channie hyung is this because of the song 

**Christ:**

...

**Hugme:**

hyyyyuuuuung 

T-T

you don't have to stay up late for that pls don't 

honestly it doesn't matter that much and the deadlines are ages away 

**Minmew:**

look hes gonna cry now 

emotional sap 

**Jisus:  
**

ITS COOL HYUNJIN IVE BEEN CRYING FOR THE PAST HOUR 

**beanabinnie:**

because of doraemon 

**Jisus** has removed **beanabinnie** from **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Jisus:**

aNYWAY 

what should we do

we have woojin hyung for authority 

**Flex:**

woojin hyung is our god? 

**Jisus:**

he do be 

WAIT 

**Jisus** has changed **bearboi's** name to **god**

**Jisus:**

now woojin hyung can match with us 

**god:**

joy 

**Jisus:**

I don't see u doing anything to change it

**Minmew:**

everyone ive had an idea 

for chan's sleep 

**Christ:  
**

wow Minho, im impressed

**Jisus:**

spill the tea hyung 

**Minmew:**

ok so, im being a thoughtful roommate here, and using past experiences to help u out chan 

whenever I couldn't sleep 

I would snuggle with my cats 

**Christ:**

no 

**Minmew:**

so see, if I just smuggle my cats into our dorm 

they could sleep on ur bed

and ud be able to get to sleep easy 

**Christ:**

nO

**Flex:**

I think its a great idea 

**Minmew:**

I already have cat baskets 

**Christ:**

WHERE 

**Minmew:  
**

in the closet 

im prepared 

**god:**

im afraid pets aren't allowed in the dorms 

**Jisus:**

god has spoken 

rip that idea 

**Minmew:**

I don't care about the rules 

**Jisus:**

do we need to exorcise u

**Minmew:**

ive just needed an excuse to bring them in for chan now I have one 

so what do u say buddy 

**Christ:**

Minho just told me i'd be sleeping on the couch if I didn't let him bring his cats 

BUT MY BED IS MY BED, 

and rules are rules 

I will follow the rules 

**Hugme:**

OH OH IDEA IDEA 

**Jisus:  
**

YES SPILL IT

**Hugme:**

OKAY SO CHAN FOLLOWS RULES RIGHT 

Why don't we make a rule about his sleep 

NEW RULE: CHAN MUST GO TO SLEEP BEFORE 10 EVERY NIGHT

**Christ:**

no way 

**Flex:**

is there a petition we can sign 

**Hugme:  
**

just declare your agreement 

**Flex:**

I, Lee Felix, officially agree to the rule proposed by Hwang Hyunjin. 

**Jisus:**

I, Han Jisung, officially agree to the rule proposed by Hwang Hyunjin. 

**Minmew:**

I, Lee Minho, officially agree to the rule proposed by Hwang Hyunjin. 

**Jisus:**

we need more people 

this calls for drastic measures

**Jisus** has added **beanabinnie** to **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**beanabinnie:  
**

I knew u'd come back to me 

**Jisus:**

CHANGBIN AGREE TO THE IDEA

**beanabinnie:**

wut

**Minmew:**

JUST DO IT YOU COWARD

**beanabinnie:**

WE JUST MET YOU CANT CALL ME A COWARD YET

But I just read up and I see what y'all are doing

I, Seo Changbin, officially agree to the rule proposed by Hwang Hyunjin.

**Christ:**

for gods sake ok- 

u see the thing is 

ure all younger than me 

**god:**

but im not 

**Jisus:**

dfosishhi;sdad;

the POWER 

god has spoken chan theres no escape now 

**god:**

sorry chan, but im genuinely concerned

I know jisung can be dramatic sometimes

**Jisus:**

HEY

**god:**

I do believe that youre not getting enough sleep 

therefore, I, Kim Woojin, officially agree to the idea proposed by Hwang Hyunjin. 

**Hugme:**

YES GUYS 

**Flex:**

did we just give chan a bedtime? 

**Christ:**

u cant do this 

**beanabinnie:**

chan y u still up its past ur bedtime 

**Jisus:**

Minho can u put the boy to bed pls 

**Christ:**

Minho I will lock you in one of your cat baskets. 

**Minmew:**

is that any way to talk to ur roommate 

**Christ:**

uve all backstabbed me and I don't even know all of u 

felix is this any way to treat a fellow aussie 

**Flex:**

aw man 

**Hugme:**

im aussie too make me feel bad 

**Christ:**

hyunjin im like 98% sure ur not Australian 

**Hugme:**

what about that 2% hUh 

oh wait shoot 

guys I woke up my roommate 

**Jisus:**

aw man r u gonna be kicked out 

**Hugme:**

nah my roommate's chill 

he wants to know who Im texting tho 

can I add him?   
  


**Jisus:**

u know what

THE MORE THE MERRIER, GO FOR IT

**Hugme** has added **Seungmin** to **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**beanabinnie:**

DOES ANYONE KNOW THIS GUY 

**Flex:**

ayo seungmin! 

**Jisus:**

KIM SEUNGMIN??   
  


**god:**

hi there Seungmin! :) 

sorry that Hyunjin woke you up with all this 

**beanabinnie:**

u gotta be kidding 

**Seungmin:**

hi everyone 

wow, when hyunjin said he was texting friends I wasn't expecting a religious cult 

who's god 

**Jisus:**

what do you mean WHO'S GOD

**god:**

(im woojin)

**Seungmin:**

oh hey hyung 

**Christ:**

im beginning to get confused too, how does everyone know each other? 

**beanabinnie:**

THANK U CHAN

**Seungmin:**

well felix is my co worker at this coffee place (I know flex has gotta be felix right) 

**Flex:**

u know me well man 

**Seungmin:**

Jisung and Woojin go to get coffee from us a lot 

Hyunjin's my roommate 

**Christ:**

that coffee sounds good 

maybe I should get some 

**god:**

no caffeine for you 

**Christ:**

(sigh) 

**Seungmin** has changed his name to **Dayseungx**

**beanabinnie:  
**

how can u even read that? 

**Dayseungx:**

try being educated

**beanabinnie:**

damn 

its nice to meet u too

im changbin, I don't know anyone it seems 

**Flex:**

Day6 right? 

**Dayseungx:**

felix knows whats up 

**Flex:**

u always blare their songs when we're washing up together 

**Dayseungx:  
**

well ur just as bad 

if u break another mug because ur dancing to fancy istg u'll get sacked 

also what is the purpose of this chat 

**Jisus:**

idek anymore 

we tried getting chan to sleep well and made a petition thing 

**Dayseungx:**

I think that's what woke me up 

hyunjin started victory dancing in the middle of the room 

did it work?

**Christ:**

it did not

**Jisus:**

but god commanded it chan hyung go to sleep 

why isn't Minho hyung doing anything 

wait 

DID YOU ACTUALLY PUT HIM IN THE CAT BASKET

**Dayseungx:  
**

what on earth did I miss out on 

who's Minho 

**beanabinnie:**

finally someone doesn't know him 

**Minmew:**

guys chan judo flipped me onto my bed when I tried to tuck him in 

someone send help 

**Dayseungx:**

I know who can help 

**Dayseungx** has added **Jeongin** to **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Jeongin:**

owo whats this

**Dayseungx:**

innie omg why r u awake 

**Jeongin:**

**Flex:**

Innie have I ever told u how much I love u 

**beanabinnie:**

don't tell me every1 knows this guy too 

**Jisus:**

hey innie :D

**god:**

hello innie! 

**Jeongin:**

hi hyungs!!

**Jisus** has changed **Jeongin's** name to **YoungIN**

**YoungIN:**

um

who is everyone? 

im not sure if I know u but I just have no clue with the names lolol

also whos chan and whats up with his sleep 

**Christ:**

everyone's going to know me as the person w/ bad sleeping patterns now 

**Jisus:**

that's bc u r 

and I think everyone should probably introduce themselves to avoid toooo much confusion 

**beanabinnie:**

im already very confused

**Christ:**

ditto 

**Jisus:**

I'll start! 

im jisung, I think I only know... binnie hyung, chan hyung, Minho hyung, woojin hyung, felix, innie and seungmin here

**beanabinnie:**

'only'

**god:**

no no 

its too late for this now everyone 

what sort of people would we be if we stayed up all night texting when we made a petition for chan to get better sleep? 

**Jisus:**

pls forgive me 

**god:**

we can all do introductions in the morning

**Dayseungx:**

woojin hyung I think everyone already knows u 

**beanabinnie:**

I don't 

**Jisus:**

IKR SEUNGMIN 

I was literally wondering if hyung knew the entire campus 

**Flex:**

well he's god 

he must be omnipotent 

**Chris:**

felix is that the right word 

**Flex:**

I don't even know 

help me 

**god:**

I think this is a sign of everyone being tired and requiring some well-earned rest 

im looking at you too chan 

and no judo flipping Minho 

**Hugme:**

YEAH HYUNG 

leave the song alone 

**Jisus:**

guys wise words have been spoken we all need to sleep now 

**beanabinnie:**

I just- one more question 

by the way jeongin, Im changbin, we haven't met before 

**YoungIN:**

hiiii

**beanabinnie:**

HOW DO YOU ALL KNOW EACH OTHER I DONT UNDERSTAND 

and how do you not know me what 

**Jisus:**

its because ur an antisocial tablespoon hyung 

**beanabinnie** has left **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Jisus** has added **beanabinnie** to **Operation: Chan's sleep**

**Jisus** has renamed the chat **Operation: get Changbin some friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **beanabinnie:** also how does jeongin know every1   
> **beanabinnie:** I feel like I had a lotta blanks around him   
> **YoungIN:** I am a divine mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> I don’t really have anything to say other than I’m really enjoying writing this, so let’s go! 
> 
> Also, if you’re confused about the connections everyone has with each other, that will be explained in greater detail this chapter!  
> (It may still be quite confusing, however...)

**beanabinnie:**

right 

what the fuck is going on 

**Christ:**

good morning bin 

**beanabinnie:**

oh hey hyung ur awake 

already 

**Christ:**

its not... 

t h a t early 

ur awake anyways 

**beanabinnie:**

BECAUSE 

ive been thinking 

**Dayseungx:**

nice work 

**beanabinnie:**

thnx 

oh good morning 

...seungmin? 

**Dayseungx:**

congratulations 

u remembered my name 

**beanabinnie:**

I literally met six people for the first time at 1am last night ok give me a break 

which leads me onto what I was going to say next 

i need to just 

make sense of everything okay 

**Hugme:**

this better be good 

seungmin just woke me up and told me I wouldn't want to miss u making a fool of urself 

**beanabinnie:**

thnx 

**Hugme:**

I don't like teasing ppl when ive only just met them so pls dont give me an excuse to 

but i also just got woken up bc of u so fuel my fire

**Jisus:**

He's really short 

**beanabinnie:**

jisung 

i- 

**beanabinnie** has renamed the chat **Operation: let Changbin speak**

**beanabinnie:**

aight so 

i have a couple friends right 

other than chan and jisung 

**Jisus:**

do u tho 

**beanabinnie:**

YES SUNG AND UVE MET THEM 

anyway 

im just wondering how u all know each other, and I feel like ive never even heard of y'all before 

apart from maybe Minho

being chan's roommate and everything 

even if weve never met before 

**Hugme:**

how short r u? 

**Jisus:**

5'6

**beanabinnie:**

there r 2cm between us leave me a l o n e 

ok so 

i was thinking last night, and reading back over the chat 

and u all have so many connections wtf 

let me just go through it 

**Minmew:**

its too early in the morning for this go to bed 

**beanabinnie:**

no i need to understand this 

**Hugme:**

I dont think u should try to understand things bigger than u 

in every sense 

**beanabinnie** has reamed the chat **Operation: let Changbin breathe**

**beanabinnie:**

moving on 

**Christ:**

...? 

**Minmew:**

did he malfunction

**Hugme:**

or hes typing 

**Jisus:**

I just checked 

he literally stopped in the middle of making breakfast to type 

i had to close the fridge before our birthday cake turned to mush 

**Christ:**

SHIT BIRTHDAY WHAT

**Hugme:**

whos birthday is it 

**Jisus:**

no ones

it was our dinner last night tho and we had some leftover 

**god:**

im concerned 

**Jisus:**

WOOJIN HYUNG HI!!! 

**Flex:**

morning all 

i have RISEN 

because I woke at the same time as god am I also god 

**god:**

im sorry, I don't think that's how it works

are we all here? 

**Dayseungx:**

innie's in a class atm 

**Hugme:**

damn, in the morning? 

**Flex:**

a moment of silence for the little meme kid

**Dayseungx:**

hes not a meme kid 

**Flex:**

HE SENT AN UNO REVERSE CARD OK LET ME HAVE THIS 

**Christ:**

sungie is bin still typing? 

im getting real intrigued now 

**Jisus:**

yes 

I just had to stop him from walking into the counter 

should I make him step in something I don't think he would notice 

**beanabinnie:**

JISUNG I CAN STILL READ THE CHAT

**Dayseungx:**

tf kind of essay r u writing? 

**beanabinnie:**

im going back to writing now leave me be 

**Jisus:**

he just went to sit on the couch and missed 

hes curled up on the floor now 

**god:**

what class does jeongin have? 

**Dayseungx:**

he does art 

**Minmew:**

well 

if he ever needs someone to draw tell him to hmu 

**YoungIN:**

y don't u tell him urself 

**Jisus:**

innieeeeeee

**YoungIN:**

hi everyone 

**Flex:**

jeongin r u a meme kid 

seungmin said u weren't 

**YoungIN:**

seungmin I thought u were my bestfriend 

**Flex:**

I think that's a yes 

**beanabinnie:**

so chan, jisung and I r all music majors and we're close friends (when theyre not bullying me) chan's roommate is Minho who is a friend of jisungs and also a dance major, who adopted Hyunjin and Felix who r also dance majors (felix was actually adopted by hyunjin first), hyunjin's roommate is seungmin who happens to be best friends with jeongin, who somehow knows felix and jisung as well, felix also works at the coffee place that jisung goes to a lot with WOOJIN who seems to know EVERYONE apart from me because he has chicken with chan all the time and has coffee with jisung, where he sees felix who works at the coffee shop, and somehow knows seungmin and jeongin, is childhood friends with Minho and also somehow knows hyunjin too

*deep breath* 

did I miss anything out? 

**Hugme:**

that's actually quite impressive I think u got everything 

**Christ:**

woojin rly is a god for knowing so many people 

**god:**

changbin I need to know u as well

meet me somewhere we'll get ice cream

**beanabinnie:**

cool 

I should probably clear this up first tho 

**god:**

clear what up 

**beanabinnie:**

birthday cake

**god:**

I thought that was in the fridge? 

**beanabinnie:**

jisung put it on the floor and I stepped in it by accident 

**Dayseungx:**

I- 

he literally told u he wanted to make u step in something how did u not 

**beanabinnie:**

I don't know either 

also how does jeongin know every1

I feel like I had a lotta blanks around him

**YoungIN:**

I am a divine mystery 

**god:**

I go to a book club with jeongin, which seungmin also attends which is how we know each other 

and since you also seem confused on how I know felix, I volunteered to show him around campus when he first moved here from Australia, along with hyunjin 

**Minmew:**

I think woojin can secretly time travel 

only someone with a power like that would be able to do so much

**Christ:**

omg no 

u guys know that time turner thing hermione has in harry potter 

maybe woojin hyung has one of those 

**Jisus:**

tut tut 

really people this is god hyung we're talking about 

how r u so surprised hes this powerful 

**Flex:**

little do u all know 

woojin hyung has actually only been using 5% of his power 

**god:**

felix no 

**Jisus:**

HEY HEY HEY 

jeongin's out now right 

**YoungIN:**

how did u know 

**Jisus:**

wut 

**YoungIN:**

u said "jeongins out" 

how did u know 

im gay 

**Jisus:**

that wasn't what I meant 

BUT I SUPPORT U 

I acc meant that ur out of class

**YoungIN:**

ooooo

yea that too 

**Jisus:**

SO WE'RE ALL HERE??? 

**Dayseungx:**

that seems to b the case 

**Jisus:**

THAT MEANS...

**Jisus** has renamed the chat **Operation: Introduce ourselves**

**Hugme:**

I think we all know each other pretty well already 

**Jisus:**

yes but for poor changbin's benefit 

**beanabinnie:**

brat 

**Jisus:**

shush binnie pay attention now 

I'LL START

im han jisung, im a music major, and I think the only person I haven't met in person yet is hyunjin so take a good look at this handsome face and embed in ur mind 

**Hugme:**

nice

**Christ:**

damn we all have to send a photo? 

**Minmew:**

jisung probably just wanted to show off his squirrel cheeks 

**Jisus:**

HYUNG 

ACTUALLY

its bc then if we see each other on campus somewhere we can say hi properly bc we're all friends now 

**Dayseungx:**

we are? 

**Jisus:**

we are 

**Minmew:**

I don't remember signing a contract. 

**Jisus:**

sending ur details here is signing the contract hyung 

**Minmew:**

then I wont 

**Jisus:**

then I will 

**Flex:**

oof 

**Jisus:**

u know how many mugs I have of u 

I wont hesitate bitch 

don't u want ur good looking face to look good for people seeing u for the first time 

**Minmew:**

frankly 

i don't look bad in mugs 

however, they don't do me justice, i will sign the contract 

**Dayseungx:**

why is everything w/ u people about signing contracts and petitions 

**Flex:**

this is a democracy and woojin is our leader 

**Christ:**

felix i don't think that's how it works 

**Flex:**

i don't even know

help me 

**beanabinnie:**

i just got some mad deja vu 

**Minmew:**

whats up hoes im lee Minho, im majoring in dance and idk changbin, seungmin and jeongin in person 

i also don't rly want to but here we are i signed the contract 

**YoungIN:**

woah hyung u look good 

**Minmew:**

actually jeongin's alright 

**beanabinnie:**

r u listening to music?

**Minmew:**

no, i just have earphones around my neck for the fun of it 

**beanabinnie:**

y aren't they in ur ears then

**Minmew:**

bc they would distract y'all from my earrings 

do u like them btw 

i sold my soul on the black market for them 

**Hugme:**

everything makes sense now 

**Minmew:**

shut up hyunjin i adopted u 

**Hugme:**

and i fear u, seemingly for good reason

also where r u going? ur in a car 

**Minmew:**

im going back home 

to hell 

**YoungIN:**

o.o

**Christ:**

the hell part is a joke 

but he is going home, he told me earlier 

he also took the cat baskets so im a bit scared 

**Flex:**

YES MINHO HYUNG BRING THE CATS

**Christ:**

nO

also felix did u move pretty recently? 

**Flex:**

yeah 

**Christ:**

how r u finding everything? 

**Flex:**

its nice 

the language was hard to deal w/ at first 

**Christ:**

yeah i was gonna say, even if u just moved u seem pretty good at it, not that ive actually heard u speak 

uve made a lot of friends which is a whole lot better than i did when i moved when i was a lot younger 

**beanabinnie:**

we had to adopt him 

**Jisus:  
**

we took him under our parental wing 

**Christ:**

would u believe im older than both of them 

**Flex:**

haha yeah 

hyungs were really great 

helping me out and welcoming me and stuff 

im pretty grateful 

**Minmew:**

stop ur going to make hyunjin cry 

emotional sap 

**Hugme:**

IM NOT CRYINF

**god:**

im glad we made it easier for you felix :)

**Christ:**

also hmu if u wanna talk Australian for a bit 

**Flex:**

thnx m8 

we might have to bring hyunjin tho 

he'll get jealous 

**Hugme:**

IM NOT JEALOUD 

**Flex:**

he wants me to take him to Australia one day 

**Hugme:**

* needs

needs u to take me to Australia pls 

**Christ:**

haha 

maybe all 9 of us should go to Australia at some point 

**god:**

oh gosh 

herding you lot from one country to another? i don't think i could manage 

**Jisus:**

hyung ur god u can do anything 

also im feeling some aussie vibes do u guys want to introduce urselves next 

**Hugme:**

I'd love to 

**Jisus:**

Hyunjin-

**Hugme:**

g'day, im hwang hyunjin, i major in dance and i only think idk jisung and changbin irl 

**Christ:**

be glad 

**Dayseungx:**

lmao why do u have ur hood like that dimwit 

**Hugme:**

seungmin just walked past me and pulled down my hood i want to cry 

**Minmew:**

see? 

emotional sap.

**beanabinnie:**

im sorry just 

r u an anime character or something wtf 

**Hugme:**

looool i get that a lot 

no im not an anime character 

**beanabinnie:**

jisung likes anime characters 

he likes doraemon 

**Hugme:**

yeah

we all learnt last night 

**Flex:**

is hyunjin an anime character now 

**Hugme:**

it seems so

**Jisus:**

LETS COSPLAY TOGETHER 

**Christ:**

oh god no 

im going to change the subject by signing the contract to save u all from hearing about jisungs cosplay 

im bang chan from AuStRaLiA, im majoring in music, and i don't think ive met seungmin, jeongin or felix irl 

although i already feel like i share a telepathic bond w/ felix 

**Flex:**

same 

**YoungIN:**

so many ppl do music 

can we listen to some songs 

**beanabinnie:**

no 

**Jisus:**

yes 

**Christ:**

it depends which one 

**YoungIN:**

so... is that a yes or...? 

**Dayseungx:**

we can break into their dorm innie 

**beanabinnie:**

nO YOU CANNOT 

**Minmew:  
**

guys its cool im chan's roommate so i can just smuggle stuff out to u 

**Hugme:**

everything is about smuggling with Minho 

this is one of the many reasons u scare me hyung 

**Christ:**

Minho don't u dare 

im locking the dorm room and u cant get in until u promise to leave my stuff alone 

we made a pact remember 

**Flex:**

chan hyung i got ur back 

TIME TO CONVO CHANGE BOIS

Australians assemble 

**Hugme:**

im here 

**Flex:**

its ur aussie boy lee felix here, and im ur freestyle dance teacher

**god:**

felix- 

**Flex:**

oh and idk changbin or jisung that well yet 

chan im not putting u there because we have the telepathic connection 

**beanabinnie:**

the guy only moved recently and he already knows more ppl than i do 

**Jisus:**

binnie hyung that's not much of an achievement 

**Hugme:**

felix has this aura tho 

**Dayseungx:**

hes a meme 

**Hugme:**

yes but a good meme 

even if his memes are dead 

**YoungIN:**

i personally love felix hyungs memes 

**Flex:**

innie i love u 

**YoungIN:**

ew

**god:**

are we going to ignore the fact he introduced himself as our freestyle dance teacher 

**Minmew:**

that's felix language for 'im a dance major' 

**god:**

yes but 

**Flex:**

hyung 

don't fuck with me 

**Jisus:**

did u just swear at god 

**Flex:**

i have the power of god and anime on my side

**YoungIN:**

u know that would have been pretty neat 

if u hadn't tried to fight god with god 

**beanabinnie:**

hol up im confused

i don't get it

**Dayseungx:**

u don't know the meme? 

**beanabinnie:**

no ik the meme but i don't get the pic

that's hyunjin right?

anime 

OOOOH 

IS THAT WOOJIN

**Christ:**

i forgot binnie was the only person here who didn't know what woojin hyung looks like 

**Jisus:**

uncultured fool 

**beanabinnie:**

so that's what woojin looks like 

**god:**

felix you just signed the contract for me 

i guess i don't have to send a photo now :) 

**Jisus:**

NOOO HYUNG PLS DO 

i need something to worship 

**beanabinnie:**

other than doraemon 

**Jisus** has removed **beanabinnie** from **Operation: Introduce ourselves**

**god** has added **beanabinnie** to **Operation: Introduce ourselves**

**god:**

hold on, i still don't know who changbin is 

you can introduce yourself after me okay binnie? 

**Dayseungx:**

i think this is why woojin hyung has so many friends

**god:**

hello, im kim woojin, im a psychology major and i know everyone apart from changbin! 

speaking of which changbin how is that cake cleaning going 

**beanabinnie:**

i also spilt some lemonade 

**Christ:**

oh u made a mess 

**Hugme:**

where r u rn hyung? 

**god:**

im just going for a walk

the ice cream place is nearby that's why i asked changbin 

**beanabinnie:**

sry this might take a while

also did ur hair colour change? 

**Flex:**

oh yeah 

that photo's from when hyunjin and woojin showed me around campus 

that's y they both look abit different 

**beanabinnie:**

ahh 

does anyone know how to remove lemonade from couch 

**YoungIN:**

seungmin probably does 

**Dayseungx:**

y

**YoungIN:**

he loves cleaning

**Dayseungx:**

i don't LOVE cleaning

i just hate mess

**YoungIN:**

sure 

**Dayseungx:**

and anyway, idk how to remove lemonade from carpet 

ive never had to do it before 

how did u even spill it 

**beanabinnie:**

jisung put a cup of it on the floor and i tripped over it 

**Jisus:**

DID NOT 

**beanabinnie:**

DID TOO

**god:**

seungmin, jeongin, does one of you two want to introduce yourself before this gets too out of hand? 

**Dayseungx:  
  
**sure 

hi im kim seungmin, im an English major and i haven't met chan, changbin or Minho irl

**Jisus:**

i just stared into the sun 

**Dayseungx:**

and the sun said stfu 

**Christ:**

oh u study English thats cool 

if u ever need help hmu

**Dayseungx:**

i tried asking felix for help once i don't think it worked

**Christ:**

in what way?

**Dayseungx:**

well

Australian slang doesn't exactly get me marks 

**Flex:**

well it should

what r u listening to? 

**Dayseungx:  
**

take a wild guess 

**Flex:**

twice? 

:)

**Dayseungx:**

no

**Hugme:**

i can literally hear day6 from where i am 

**Christ:**

but he has headphones in?

**Hugme:**

he does. that's how loud the music is. 

**YoungIN:**

seungmiiiin don't hurt ur ears 

**Dayseungx:**

day6 could never hurt my ears 

im ok

so if u wanna hurt me 

baby just hurt me

**Jisus:**

hes started quoting lyrics now we're never going to hear the end of it 

hyunjin tackle him 

**Hugme:**

on it

**YoungIN:**

guys i think they'll be gone a while

usually whenever they wrestle they end up snuggling instead so 

it might be a while until they come back 

**Flex:**

lmao 

thats gay 

**Jisus:**

felix ur gay 

**Flex:**

no u 

**beanabinnie:**

i'll sign the contract while we wait then

im seo changbin, music major, and... its quicker to say i only know chan and jisung here 

**god:**

its a binnie in a beanie

**beanabinnie:**

YES 

UR AN INTELLECTUAL WOOJIN HYUNG 

is it ok if i call u that?

**god:**

of course! 

also, youre taking a selfie so i take it the carpet is cleaned?

**beanabinnie:**

well 

**Jisus:**

seo changbin if i come home and the carpet is still stained ill smack u 

**beanabinnie:**

ITS UR FAULT I SPILT IT IN THE FIRST PLACE

**Jisus:**

IS NOT 

**beanabinnie:**

IS TOO

**Christ:**

sungie ur not in the dorm?

**Jisus:**

nah im going to the café to say hi to seungmin and felix 

**beanabinnie:**

seungmin works there too? 

im confused again 

**YoungIN:**

and i work there too 

but its not my shift rn because i had class today 

**god:**

innie, meet me in the park and we'll get ice cream with changbin when hes ready 

wait 

is seungmin late for his shift? he's snuggling with hyunjin right?

gosh its so hard to monitor you children and its only been a day 

HYUNJIN LET THE BOY GO TO WORK

**YoungIN:**

okie hyung, im close to the park right now 

**Dayseungx:**

IM HERE

IM RUNNING

ALSO INNIE UR THE ONLY ONE LEFT TO INTRODUCE URSELF DO IT NOW YOU BABY BOY

**YoungIN:**

seungmiiiiin 

oh my gosh lololol i just saw him sprinting he nearly ran into a lamppost 

don't text and run u irresponsible hyung

**god:**

im going to have a heart attack 

**beanabinnie:**

jeongiiin what do u look like 

so i know who im meeting soon

**YoungIN:**

ah

hi hi im yang jeongin, im studying art and don't rly know chan, Minho or changbin (even tho im about to meet u)

**beanabinnie:**

wow he looks like a bean 

**Jisus:**

WE MUST PROTECT

also seungmin ur officially late lmao 

hyunjin how do u feel for distracting ur roommate and making him late 

**Hugme:**

i think my name shows how the thing i cherish most in life is hugs

therefore 

i have no regrets

**beanabinnie:**

felix

**Flex:**

yo 

**Christ:**

*gasp* texting at work? 

**Flex:**

u cant control me 

**beanabinnie:**

is jisung at the café now 

**Flex:**

yeet 

**beanabinnie:**

great 

woojin hyung, jeongin, im ready ill meet u guys at the park 

**Jisus:**

SEO CHANGBIN

YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LEFT THE ROOM IN A MESS OR I SWEAR TO WOOJIN HYUNG

**god:**

don't swear to me 

**Jisus:**

im sorry 

**Hugme:**

damn r u all meeting up? 

poor channie hyung y isn't channie hyung meeting up w/ anyone 

**Christ:**

haha 

ill be fine hyunjin 

**god:**

i think he wants an excuse to stay inside and write more music 

that isn't good for him 

hyunjin i have to babysit changbin and jeongin this afternoon can u get chan out of his dorm

**Hugme:**

of course

**Christ:**

hyunjin im older than u 

**Hugme:**

im taller than u 

**Flex:**

OOOOOOOOO

**Jisus:**

update everyone seungmin arrived 

**god:**

good good

wait

where's Minho? 

**Christ:**

woah he hasn't talked in ages 

i feel kinda bad we're all meeting up without him 

**Minmew:**

HA HA 

FOOLS

while u were all having circle time

ive found myself some much better company

**Hugme:**

cats

**Minmew:**

yes 

but not just any cats

soonie doongie dori

**Dayseungx:**

U HAVE CATS?? 

**Flex:**

U HAVE 3 CATS? 

**Minmew:**

... 

**Christ:**

y'all are about to get beaten 

**Minmew:**

felix how many cats did u think i have

**Flex:**

oh no hyung i know u have 3 haha i was just playing around lolol

**Jisus:**

as soon as he saw ur photo he looked up and said '3? i thought he only had 2'

**Flex:**

there goes ur free brownie jisung 

no more discounts here for as long as u walk the earth 

**Minmew:**

i cant believe this 

u have no interest in my life

AND SEUNGMIN

**Dayseungx:**

HEY IN MY DEFENCE

I DONT KNOW U

**Minmew:**

DO U SEE MY NAME

MIN 

M E W 

WHAT ELSE WOULD THE MEW MEAN? 

**Dayseungx:**

idk??? 

**Minmew:**

AND IVE TALKED ABOUT CATS BEFORE

ok u know what

**Minmew** has renamed the chat **Operation: teach these idiots that i have 3 cats**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this! :D 
> 
> Things are gonna get a little busier for me irl now, so I worked hard to get out another chapter today, but expect an update at some point before next Monday! I'll do my best!
> 
> Please tell me if you liked this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hugme:** oh btw Minho hyung  
>  **Hugme:** chan hyung just walked over to the door and locked it  
>  **Hugme:** then laughed evilly and said 'no one is getting inside'  
>  **Minmew:** im sorry WHAT

**god:**

good morning everyone 

you all were surprisingly quiet last night 

**YoungIN:**

i think everyone was a bit scared of Minho hyung

**Hugme:**

for good reason 

**god:**

Minho isn't even on campus at the moment 

hes at home spending time with his cats 

**Minmew:**

but i return today. 

**Flex:**

woojin hyung if i pray to u will u save my soul

**god:**

im sorry lix, i have a lecture this afternoon so i wont be around much 

speaking of which 

can i trust you all to take care of yourselves? 

**Hugme:**

im actually really good at that hyung 

i spent the night at chan's dorm since his roommates out and made sure he slept 

we watched harry potter together till he fell asleep 

then i carried him to bed which was hard but u know 

im strength 

**god:**

i am actually very proud

is he still asleep right now 

**Hugme:**

yep

**Minmew:**

hyunjin pls don't tell me u slept on my bed 

**Hugme:**

haha dw i didn't 

**Minmew:**

I'll b able to smell u 

if u were

**beanabinnie:**

wtf 

i come on this morning to see this 

**Flex:**

yeah we think Minho hyungs half cat 

fyi

**beanabinnie:**

gr8 

and oh god woojin hyungs afk today 

its all gonna go to shit 

**Christ:**

JEONGIN COVER UR EYES A BAD WORD HAS BEEN SPOKEN

**YoungIN:**

wat

**god:**

i thought u were asleep? 

**Minmew:**

his paternal instincts kicked in 

chan's only known jeongin for a couple of days

**Flex:**

but if anything happened to him chan hyung would kill everyone on this chat and then himself 

**Minmew:**

actually i was gonna say he's adopted jeongin but ig that works 

it reminds me of how i adopted hyunjin 

i saw that beanstalk in class and just knew he needed my guidance 

**Hugme:**

i wish ud kept it to urself

**Minmew:**

may i remind u that im on my way back to campus now 

im not too far from u jinnie 

**Hugme:**

oh lawd 

but actually the parental instinct thing is pretty accurate 

i was chilling at chan hyungs desk and as soon as changbin swore he rolled over in bed and started typing on his phone 

it was acc kinda creepy 

**Jisus:**

i just woke up what is this 

did binnie swear at innie??

**beanabinnie:**

i didn't swear at him oml 

sung u swear all the time anyway shut up 

**Dayseungx:**

who swore at my jeongin 

**beanabinnie:**

oh my god 

**Jisus:**

oh my woojin* 

**god:**

jisung and seungmin, did you two only just wake up? 

**Dayseungx:**

yeah 

hope u don't mind hyunjin, jisung slept over since u were out 

**Hugme:**

lol nah its fine 

**Jisus:**

and i hope u weren't too lonely binnie hyung~

ik how much u miss me when im not around 

**beanabinnie:**

ah its fine, innie slept over 

**Jisus:**

IVE BEEN REPLACED 

**beanabinnie:**

although he wont stop saying 'shit' to me 

i think hes trying to mock me 

**Dayseungx:**

u deserve it 

**beanabinnie:**

thanks seungmin 

**god:**

wowow you all slept over at each others places huh 

**Minmew:**

well i had a sleepover with soonie doongie and dori 

who, may i say, give far better midnight advice 

**god:**

ignoring that 

im pleased you all seem to be getting along so well 

since i knew you all beforehand 

except for binnie, but i met him yesterday and he seems nice 

its like everything is tying together 

**Christ:**

nine or none 

**Flex:**

i guess its never none hUh

**Hugme:**

WaY tO rUiN tHe MoOd FeLiX

oh btw Minho hyung

chan hyung just walked over to the door and locked it 

then laughed evilly and said 'no one is getting inside' 

**Minmew:**

im sorry WHAT

**Hugme:**

i don't think ur getting in

**god:**

i- 

don't you both have a key each? 

Minho surely you can unlock the door yourself 

**Minmew:**

NO, NO I CANT 

BECAUSE S O M E O N E 

THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD ROOMMATE BONDING IDEA THAT WE BOTH SHARE A KEY

**god:**

you do realise that was a precaution of chan's in case this ever happened right? 

**Minmew:**

I DO NOW 

**Dayseungx:**

lolol i cant believe u fell for that 

**Minmew:**

ME NEITHER 

**Jisus:**

wait 

its not normal to have a key between u? 

**YoungIN:**

no?? 

**Jisus:**

wait what 

binnie hyung and i share a key 

**beanabinnie:**

yeah sung thats cos we lost one remember 

and we didn't wanna get charged 

**god:**

i cant handle you children 

**Minmew:**

im back. 

im coming to the dorm now. 

chan open the door.

**Christ:**

nah

**Minmew:**

hyunjin

**Hugme:**

um

no

u cant control me 

hyunjin is a free elf

**Minmew:**

ur a disappointment to this family 

felix is my new favourite child

**Flex:**

wait i wasn't always ur favourite? 

**Minmew:**

hyunjin i will set my cats on u istg 

OPEN THE DOOR

**Christ:**

hahah we can hear him thumping on it from inside 

hyunjins pissing himself

**Hugme:**

AM NOT 

**Christ:**

yeah u r 

hes hiding behind the couch now every1

**god:**

hnnggg so much concern 

my class is about to start, you had better behave while i'm gone 

**Minmew:**

of course woojin

what sort of rascals do you think we are?

**Minho** has created a group chat

 **Minho** has renamed the chat **Operation: Obliterate chan**

 **Minho** has changed his name to **a very angry mew**

 **a very angry mew** has added **Seungmin** and **Jeongin**

 **a very angry mew** has changed **Seungmin's** name to **Agent 1**

 **a very angry mew** has changed **Jeongin's** name to **Agent 2**

**[Operation: Obliterate chan]**

**a very angry mew:**

right kids 

hyungs about to propose a deal

**Agent 2:**

owo whats this? 

**Agent 1:**

this is how innie enters all chats 

**Agent 2:**

hyung why am i agent 2 

what r we agenting for 

**a very angry mew:**

well u c 

i don't know u guys that well yet but i propose a deal 

do u 2 still want to listen to 3racha's songs? 

**Agent 2:**

whats a 3racha 

**a very angry mew:**

oh i forgot u guys dont know them that well 

3racha is chan, jisung and changbin’s group name that they write music in 

chan never shuts up about how proud he is for thinking it up 

**Agent 1:**

oo 

jisung's talked about a J.One before? 

**a very angry mew:**

oh yeah thats the name he thought up for himself 

**Agent 2:  
**

so they like

roleplay 

**a very angry mew:**

NO THEY DO NOT 

but anyway 

now u know what 3racha is, r u still interested in hearing their songs? 

**Agent 1:**

r they embarrassing 

**a very angry mew:**

some of them r actually pretty decent 

but if u want embarrassing ones i sure can give u those 

**Agent 2:**

hyung how do u know all this 

i mean i get jisungs not too shy about them but i thought the others were embarrassed or something

**a very angry mew:  
**

chan fell asleep once while writing and left his laptop open 

i listened to all their songs 

seungmin theres one called 'wow' which i think ud rly like 

**Agent 1:**

yaaay 

im in 

**Agent 2:**

haha me 2 

i need to sneak away from binnie hyung tho 

**Agent 1:**

if uve been causing him as much trouble as hes making u out to have then i dont think u need to worry 

just leave innie lmao 

**Agent 2:**

haha i just did 

mission one completed 

**a very angry mew:**

well done, my accomplice

**Agent 1:**

um it might b a bit harder for me 

i just tried telling jisung im leaving and he screamed then wrapped himself around my leg now i cant move 

**a very angry mew:**

ffs 

**Agent 2:**

wait hyung where even is ur dorm 

**a very angry mew:**

u know what 

seungmin just bring jisung w/ u 

go to wherever changbin's dorm is to pick jeongin up and then jisung will take u here since he knows the way 

**a very angry mew** has added **Jisung** to **Operation: Obliterate chan**

 **a very angry mew** has changed **Jisung's** name to **the navigator**

**the navigator:**

YAYAY A CONSPIRACY 

seungmins already explained it all to me guys 

my body is ready 

oh and by the way i think ppl r starting to get suspicious on the main gc 

its been silent there for a while

**Agent 2:**

oops 

**[Operation: teach these idiots that i have 3 cats]**

**beanabinnie:**

hey where did every1 go 

jeongin randomly walked out on me 

**Flex:**

idk 

maybe chan's changing hyunjins diaper bc hes a big baby who cant stand up to Minho 

**Hugme:**

SHUT UP FELIX 

im actually enjoying this silence 

its better than Minho calling me a disappointment child 

altho he did suddenly stop thumping on the door so im a bit scared 

**Minmew:**

ive sat down against the door 

if u want to get out then ull have to go through me or climb out the window 

and i dont think even ur stupid enough to do that 

**Flex:**

guuuys im boreeeed 

and u all met slept over at each others dorms 

im lonelyyyyy 

so lonelyyyyy 

i have nobodyyyyy 

ON MY OOOOOOOOOOOOWN

**Dayseungx:**

someone shut felix up 

**Jisus:**

i know how to!!! 

**[Operation: Obliterate chan]**

**the navigator** has added **Felix** to **Operation: Obliterate chan**

**the navigator:**

felix can help 

idk how but he can 

he makes things more fun 

**a very angry mew:**

****fine

**a very angry mew** has changed **Felix's** name to **the meme**

**the meme:**

HUH

so this is what u guys have been doing all this time

**a very angry mew:**

****r u in?

if not, im kicking u off the chat and ur swearing to silence 

**the meme:**

in what?

**a very angry mew:**

breaking into chans dorm 

**the meme:**

um of course im in 

**a very angry mew:**

ok, where r u

**the meme:**

sitting under a tree 

by myself 

because im so lonely 

**a very angry mew:**

agents and navigator, whats ur status

**Agent 1:**

we just met up with innie 

**the meme:**

innie's here? 

wait who even is every1

**a very angry mew:**

im Minho 

**the meme:**

i coulda guessed that 

**a very angry mew:**

WELL U ASKED

**the navigator:**

im jisung 

**the meme:**

wait jisungs the navigator? 

he cant even read a map 

**the navigator:**

U LITTLE BRAT

**a very angry mew:**

hes the only one who knows the way to my dorm 

do u know the way? 

**the meme:**

nope 

**a very angry mew:**

of course 

ok 

agent 1 and 2, pls take the navigator to pick the meme up from the tree

**Agent 2:**

okiieee 

im jeongin btw lix and agent 1 is seungmin 

**the meme:**

aight 

**a very angry mew:**

ok 

so we need a plan to break in 

does any1 know how to pick locks

**Agent 1:**

no

**Agent 2:**

nope 

**the meme:**

naw 

**the navigator:**

only the one to ur heart hyung 

**a very angry mew:**

im so done with all of u

we need a different plan then 

**Agent 1:**

do not fear 

i have an idea 

**[Operation: teach these idiots that i have 3 cats]**

**Hugme:**

um 

im actually a bit concerned y is no one talking 

i literally cant hear Minho hyung anymore 

i didn't forget about a class did i??? 

Minho?? felix??? 

**Minmew:**

im not telling u anything u outcast 

**Hugme:**

FeLiX?   
  


**Flex:**

dont look at me 

i forget just as much as u do 

**Dayseungx:**

hey hyunjin wuu2 over there

**Hugme:**

perfectly normal things 

y do u ask 

**Christ:**

he lies 

hes still quaking behind the couch 

**Hugme:**

HYUNG 

**Christ:**

hes not being good company anymore so ive just started doing my own thing lolol 

**Hugme:**

HYUNG UR SO MEAN

**Christ:**

no im not 

**beanabinnie:**

im sry, y r u guys talking on this when ur literally in the same room irl? 

**Hugme:**

o chan hyung has his headphones in now 

we're in 2 different worlds

**[Operation: Obliterate chan]**

**Agent 1:**

thats all i needed to know 

trust me on this guys 

**Agent 1** has added **Hyunjin** to **Operation: Obliterate chan**

**a very angry mew:**

seungmin u better have a good excuse for this 

**Agent 1:**

hyunjin can chan c ur phone? 

**Hyunjin:**

um 

no? 

wtf kinda plot did i get myself caught up in this time 

**the meme:  
**

a great one 

**Hyunjin:**

felix is that u? 

**the meme:  
**

HEY MAN

**Agent 2:**

lolol hyunjin hyung can immediately tell who meme hyung is 

**the navigator:**

and who am i?? 

**Hyunjin:**

um 

no clue sry 

**the navigator:**

FFS

**Agent 1:**

guys back to work 

ok so hyunjin 

a very angry mew is Minho, and hes still outside ur door 

im seungmin, and along with jeongin (agent 2), felix, and jisung (the navigator) we're coming to the dorm too 

**Hyunjin:**

wait jisungs the navigator? y

**the navigator:**

SHUT UP HYUNJIN

**Agent 1:  
**

o also Minho hyung we're all together now 

anyway 

hyunjin we're gonna try breaking in 

wanna help 

**Hyunjin:**

um 

i dont wanna betray chan 

**a very angry mew:**

LIKE U BETRAYED ME HUH

JUST BC HES AUSTRALIAN AND IM NOT 

**Hyunjin:**

HE SAID HED TAKE ME TO SEE THE KOALAS MINHO U DONT UNDERSTAND 

**the meme:**

look hyunjin

b honest here 

who r u most scared of, Minho or chan? 

**Agent 2:**

this will b ur chance to redeem urself w/ Minho hyung 

**Hyunjin:**

good point 

mkay ill join 

**a very angry mew:**

im glad i terrify u so much 

**a very angry mew** has changed **Hyunjin's** name to **the insider**

**a very angry mew:**

ok, now that we have a person on the inside 

hyunjin do u know where chan put the keys 

**the insider:**

yea 

theyre on top of the fridge 

but i dont think i can get them 

**a very angry mew:**

ur taller than him wdym

**the insider:**

i mean 

it would b pretty obvious if i vaulted across the room and reached up there right 

**Agent 2:**

um hyunjin hyung 

ur gonna have to open the door anyway i dont think u have to worry about being discreet 

**the meme:**

hyunjin just moonwalk over and he wont notice 

**the insider:**

y even is felix here?

**the meme:**

4 the memes

**the insider:**

yea but chan would defo notice 

and i dont think hed hesitate in stopping me

**Agent 1:**

so? 

just wrestle him then melt his heart w/ ur snuggles 

**the navigator:**

ooo

**the insider:**

yea see jisung gets it 

i dont want chan hyung judo flipping me like he did Minho 

**the navigator:**

u see

chan's RIPPED

**the insider:**

exactly

i kinda struggled to carry him to his room last night bc he was just pure muscle 

i dont want to deal with a conscious version of that 

**a very angry mew:**

gr8 so hyunjins a wimp 

**the insider:**

u know it 

HEY GUYS BE MORE QUIET WILL U 

i can hear u all talking from here 

i had to fake sneeze to cover it up so stfu or chan'll hear

**Agent 2:**

sry 

we're here now tho 

**the insider:**

ok 

pls update me on everything y'all r whispering out there

**the navigator:**

ok so bc im a genius i had idea 

we need some way to hold chan back while hyunjin opens the door right 

so how can we do that? 

WELL 

we need someone who is BUFF

and none of u (apart from innie) have seen this person before so u wouldn't know 

but also someone who chan would trust enough to enter the dorm 

aka 

someone who doesn't want yall to c the music

**the insider:**

CHANGBIN

but i thought he was small 

**Agent 2:**

o he is 

but hyung is so cool 

hes like a cube 

short but wide wide shoulders 

**the navigator:**

ive see him deck chan in arm wrestles before he could do it 

he likes to make up for his lack of height in muscle i think 

**the meme:**

i wanna c these shoulders

**the insider:**

wait 

but u just said he doesn't want us to hear the music 

so y would he do that 

**the navigator:**

i know how to convince him trust me

**the navigator** has added **Changbin** to **Operation: Obliterate chan**

**Changbin:**

huh

y am i not surprised

**Agent 1:**

ok changbin im going to explain this once so listen carefully 

Minho, jeongin, felix, jisung and i (Seungmin) r standing outside chan's dorm, hyunjins like a double agent inside, but he needs help w/ controlling chan so he can get the keys and apparently ur the only one strong enough to fight him 

**a very angry mew** has changed **Changbin's** name to **the muscle**

**the muscle:**

wait 

ur trying to break in? 

y?

**a very angry mew:**

BECAUSE ITS MY FREAKING DORM - (Minho)

**the meme:**

and we want to listen to ur music - (flex)

**the muscle:**

nah im out 

**the muscle** has left **Operation: Obliterate chan**

 **the navigator** has added **the muscle** to **Operation: Obliterate chan**

**the navigator:**

binnie hyung just listen for a sec

**the muscle:**

who even is this 

**the navigator:**

Y DOES NO ONE THINK I CAN B A NAVIGATOR 

**Agent 2:**

(its jisung) - innie 

**the muscle:**

ooo

**the navigator:**

(deep breath) 

ok hyung 

if u do this 

i promise 

to never make fun of u again 

**the muscle:**

wait 

srsly? 

**the navigator:**

yes hyung i promise

**the muscle:  
**

well thats an offer i cant deny 

**the insider:**

did u just convince changbin by telling him u wouldn't make fun of him 

lolol what do u put the poor guy thru 

**the muscle:**

im running over now 

good exercise 

**the navigator:**

c 

Dudes in shape 

**Agent 1:**

more importantly 

most of us r gonna meet changbin for the first time bc of a plot 

what does that say about us

**[Operation: teach these idiots that i have 3 cats]**

**Christ:**

ok but srsly 

where DID everyone go? 

it has suddenly gone rly quiet 

and hyunjins typing away furiously is there any reason i should b suspicious 

bc i am 

**[Operation: Obliterate chan]**

**Agent 2:**

ALERT ALERT CHAN HYUNG IS SUSPICIOUS 

**the muscle:**

rip 

**Agent 1:**

changbin concentrate on running dont type 

we need u here asap 

**the insider:**

uh yea 

i just realised chans been staring 4 a while 

**the navigator:**

ughhh the 1 time hes not completely invested in his writing has to b now 

of course

**the insider:**

jisung how fast can changbin run

**the navigator:**

for someone with such short legs hes acc pretty good

**the muscle:**

HEY 

U PROMISED UD STOP MAKING FUN OF ME 

**Agent 1:**

CHANGBIN I TOLD U TO CONCENTRATE ON RUNNING U DIMWIT

**a very angry mew:**

felix 

be useful 

**the meme:**

wut 

**a very angry mew:**

distract chan somehow, pls 

**the meme:**

i shall 

**a very angry mew:**

be subtle tho 

**the meme:**

im the king of being subtle

**[Operation: teach these idiots that i have 3 cats]**

**Flex:**

o sry 

hyunjins actually messaging me rn cos

um 

i flew his drone out of the stratosphere 

**Christ:**

hyunjin has a drone? 

**Hugme:**

apparently

**[Operation: Obliterate chan]**

**a very angry mew:**

ur both as bad as each other

y did i adopt u 

**Agent 2:**

Minho hyung just hit felix round the head with his toothbrush 

**a very angry mew:**

just be glad that changbins fit as heck and just arrived

**the insider:**

woaaah seriously 

guys u can tell me now is he rly that small 

**Agent 1:**

small as heck yeah

**the meme:**

he is like a cube tho i see what innie meant 

**the muscle:**

so much for not being made fun of 

**the navigator:**

technically it was only me who promised that 

**the muscle:**

UVE ALREADY MADE A SMALL JOKE THO

**the insider:**

hey lemme just reverse on yall real quick 

how come ur talking on this rather than irl? 

**Agent 1:  
**

well u told us to b quiet so 

jisung and changbin r fighting via this instead 

and glaring over their phones at each other 

**the insider:**

oooo 

changbin ur still in tho right? 

**the muscle:**

yeah

**a very angry mew:**

ok good 

so how do we get u inside

**the muscle:**

ik how to do this 

i can get to chan trust me 

but maybe u guys should like back off a bit 

just in case he sees u 

**Agent 2:**

good idea hyung! 

we believe in u 

i think 

**the muscle:**

thnx innie 

**[Operation: teach these idiots that i have 3 damn cats]**

**beanabinnie:**

hey channie hyung 

**Christ:**

oh thank goodness someones alive 

hi bin 

**beanabinnie:**

im outside ur door pls let me in 

**Christ:**

um,,, y? 

**beanabinnie:**

y am i outside or y should u let me in? 

**Christ:**

both tbh 

**beanabinnie:**

well, meeting jeongin and woojin hyung yesterday opened my eyes to the amazingness of being social and i want to meet more ppl 

i didn't want to bug the others but hyunjins inside w/ u rn right? 

can i come in and say hi? 

also i wanna hear what uve come up w/ the song so far 

**Christ:**

awww bin thats sweet 

**beanabinnie:**

shut up 

**Christ:**

but unfortunately i cant 

idk if its safe outside u c

Minho may still be out there 

**YoungIN:  
**

oh dont worry about that chan hyung 

i took Minho to c the ice cream place we went to yesterday 

we just left his bags in the hallway but thats it 

**Dayseungx:**

rip Minho's bags

**Minmew:**

its fine, i installed tripwires on it 

whoever touches it will be incinerated immediately 

**beanabinnie:**

well that explains the ashes there r in the hallway 

**Christ:**

what 

**beanabinnie:**

what 

**YoungIN:**

honestly chan hyung its ok 

i also bought Minho ice cream so he cools down a bit lolol

**Christ:**

ok innie :) 

**[Operation: Obliterate chan]**

**a very angry mew:**

its a good thing chan is so whipped for jeongin huh 

ok changbin go in and do us proud 

**the navigator:**

... 

**Agent 1:**

...

**the meme:  
**

...

**a very angry mew:**

the door is closed 

insider, muscle, how is it going in there 

**Agent 2:**

THAT WAS DEFINITELY A THUMP

I THINK CHANGBIN HYUNG DID IT 

**the navigator:**

Y'ALL WHATS GOING ON IN THERE 

**a very angry mew:**

its been too long since the door closed something must b going on 

HYUNJIN REPORT 

**the insider:**

GUYS HELP 

THEYRE SITTING ON ME 

**the meme:**

**the insider:**

FELIX NO 

**Agent 1:**

hyunjin what on earth do u mean 

**the insider:**

CHANGBIN BACKSTABBED US GUYS 

AS SOON AS THE DOOR CLOSED HE TACKLED ME 

NOW HE AND CHAN ARE SITTING ON ME TO STOP ME FROM MOVING HELP

**the navigator:**

HYUNJINS BEEN TAKEN HOSTAGE EVERYONE 

CALL THE POLICE

**the meme:**

y 

is that a weed

**Agent 2:**

Minho hyung just got the toothbrush out to slap felix with again hehe 

**[Operation: teach these idiots that i have 3 damn cats]**

**Christ:**

good try u lot 

and u would have gotten away with it too 

if it weren't for this meddling kiddie 

**Jisus:**

changbin i cant believe u did us like that 

**beanabinnie:**

i mean 

did u srsly think id let y'all in 

sung u made fun of me like 5 secs after the deal 

and anyway if they hear our music everyone else would make fun of me 

**Jisus:**

i dont think our music is THAT bad 

**Minmew:**

wow

**Jisus:**

o damn u rite 

**Flex:**

Minho u talked about a window right

show me 

**Christ:**

um 

felix what r u doing 

**Hugme:**

OH MY GOD 

I DONT KNOW WHETHER TO LAUGH OR FEAR FOR HIS LIFE 

**Christ:**

FELIX OH MY GOD 

WHICH ONE OF U DAMBASSES LET HIM DO THAT 

FELIX U DO REALISE HOW HIGH THIS IS RIGHT 

WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR U- 

**beanabinnie:**

what on earth is happening 

**Christ:**

IDEK HOW TO OPEN THE WINDOW WITHOUT KNOCKING HIM OFF THE LEDGE 

HOW DID U EVEN GET THERE

**Flex:**

parkour 

**Christ:**

IM DONE OMG

**Flex:**

cooee

**god:**

what. 

the. 

hell. 

**Jisus:**

woojin hyung! 

**god:**

my phone was vibrating all throughout class because of you lot 

i thought i would head straight to chan's dorm to see whats happening

let me tell you, i did not, in any universe, expect to see lee felix scaling THE FREAKING BUILDING 

GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW

**Flex:  
**

what r u gonna do 

ground me? 

**Dayseungx:**

very funny 

**god:**

felix i wont ask again 

get down from there, NOW

**Flex:**

u see 

i would if i could 

**god:  
**

this is why i should never leave you unsupervised

**YoungIN** has renamed the chat **Operation: get felix down from the window ledge**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayay I finished! It might have been out a day earlier, if not for my wifi cutting out while I was writing and causing me to lose half of this :( 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this anyway, please tell me if you did! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hugme:** WE CAN HOST A PARTY GUYZZZZZ  
>  **Hugme:** SEUNGMIN AND I HAVE A GOOD DORM   
> **Dayseungx:** theyre not allowed in our dorm   
> **Hugme:** why nottttt  
>  **Hugme:** if day6 were campus ud let them have a party in our dorm   
> **Dayseungx:** that's bc THEYRE DAY6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys,,, i did what chan said never to do and procrastinated this so hard ive sinned
> 
> I'm very sorry, I dont have an official update schedule but i still feel like i could have worked harder to get started on this sooner ;-;
> 
> By the way, I think there's a plothole with their ages, but... just pretend it all works, okay? X'''D

**[Operation: get felix down from the window ledge]**

**Dayseungx:**

um

just wondering 

r we ever gonna change the chat name because 

felix kinda got down hours ago 

**YoungIN:**

i quite like it 

**Flex:**

it reminds me of the good old days 

**Dayseungx:**

hours ago^^

**Christ:**

personally i feel traumatised everytime i look at my phone and c this chat 

it reminds me of the time i failed as a father and failed as an aussiebro 

**Hugme:**

i also failed as an aussiebro 

**Jisus:**

ok hyunjin 

**Christ:**

im sorry woojin hyung i failed u 

**god:**

i mean 

technically i entrusted hyunjin with the duty of making sure everything remained under control 

but we all know how that went 

**Hugme:**

OKAY GIVE ME A BREAK 

THEY SAT ON ME DO U KNOW HOW MUCH I WHEEZED

and also woojin hyung went freaking panicked mother mode and called a fire engine like lix was some cat stuck up a tree

**Minmew:**

did i hear cat 

**Hugme:**

AND ALSO

it was humiliating 

because the firefighters caused such a SCENE 

I HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD OKAY

**YoungIN:**

seungmin hyunjin is being overdramatic again 

**Dayseungx:**

ik innie 

**beanabinnie:**

did i hear reputation 

**Jisus:**

binnie u have no reputation 

we literally needed to get u friends like this 

**beanabinnie:**

I HAVE FRIENDS 

LEGIT 

I COULD ADD THEM TO THIS GC RIGHT NOW

**Christ:**

no no no 

this is nine or none 

**Flex:**

i guess its never none hUh

**Hugme:**

FELIX STOP 

**Christ:**

but back to the title problem 

personally id like to keep it 

at least until we get something more suitable 

the operations are fun

**Minmew:**

if only u knew 

**Christ:**

huh? 

**Jisus:**

o yeah, it doesn't rly matter now but the group chat made to conspire against u was called operation: obliterate chan 

**Christ:**

i rly wanna c this chat 

all of u were on it? 

**god:**

i wasn't 

**Christ:**

i know hyung i know 

**god:**

but i agree with the titles... i also get scared when i see this one, but it brings me back to the moment 

theyre almost like journal entries of sorts 

the first one told us that changbin needed friends

**beanabinnie:**

HEY

**god:**

but now he has some 

**beanabinnie:**

awww

**Dayseungx:**

Speak for urself

**beanabinnie:**

H EY 

**Minmew:**

the second one taught us that Minho needs better friends 

**YoungIN:**

i thought the second one was about teaching ppl about ur cats hyung 

**Minmew:**

oh it was 

but the fact that they didn't already know SHOWS HOW I NEED BETTER FRIENDS

**god:**

but i'm sure people will never forget again 

and the most recent one taught us to supervise felix at all times 

or at least, to keep him away from windows at all times

wait is anyone babysitting him atm 

**Jisus:**

me 

**god:**

someone please give me a break 

**Jisus:**

WHAT 

DO YOU NOT THINK IM RESPONSIBLE 

**god:**

jisung i know ur not responsible 

**Jisus:**

i even took him to the park im doing a great job of babysitting 

**Flex:**

ur one day older than me 

and im taller than u anyway 

**YoungIN:**

woah 

**Christ:**

hey that reminds me, maybe we should give some more facts about ourselves to each other 

**beanabinnie:**

pls not height tho 

**Christ:**

its ok bin everyone knows ur small 

**Flex:**

not me rly 

i only saw changbin from a distance 

**Jisus:**

oh yeeeah felix had to be talked to by the fireman so everyone left 

apart from me felix im so loyal 

**Flex:**

yet u just pushed me off the swing 

**god:**

see jisung this is why i dont trust u to babysit felix

**Christ:**

all parental concerns aside

when actually are ppls birthdays 

**Hugme:**

WE CAN HOST PARTIES GUYZZZZZ

SEUNGMIN AND I HAVE A GOOD DORM

**Dayseungx:**

theyre not allowed in our dorm 

**Hugme:**

why nottttt 

if day6 were on campus ud let them have a party in our dorm 

**Dayseungx:**

that's bc THEYRE DAY6

**Jisus:**

I look kinda like youngk tho ngl 

**Flex:**

he aint wrong tho

**beanabinnie:**

petition to get jisung to dress up like youngk so seungmin freaks out 

**Dayseungx:**

I hope u all suffer 

**god:**

ok before we get ahead of ourselves by planning parties and dressing up 

lets exchange birthdays 

I think its also a nice idea 

we could exchange birthday cards and presents too 

**Minmew:**

im not buying jack shit for u lot 

**Christ:**

no he actually would 

I discovered minhos notebook the other day 

hes written stuff that ppl like in it 

seungmin hes written u like day6 in it lol and felix twice 

he also put hyunjin 'australian' but idk what kind of gift he can get from that

**Flex:**

u know I kinda wish I shared a room w/ one of yall 

ur constantly outing each other 

**Jisus:**

aww felix looks sad

binnie hyung hes gonna stay in our fridge from now on 

**beanabinnie:**

no hes not 

he can stay in the closet 

what kind of hosts would we b otherwise 

**god:**

BACK TO BIRTHDAYS, BEFORE THIS GETS TOO OUT OF HAND

**YoungIN:**

birthdays who idk birthdays whats a birthday I don't have one 

**Dayseungx:**

innie its ok 

every1 knows ur a baby 

**Jisus:**

it even says in ur name 

**YoungIN:**

uve foiled me 

**Christ:**

yes but how young? 

**Dayseungx:**

8th February 2001.

**Minmew:**

damn 

seungmin was on that fast 

**Christ:**

a baby 

**Flex:**

huh 

maybe u don't need a roommate to be outed 

**Jisus:**

ok whether ive adoped felix or not can we all accept that weve all adopted jeongin 

btw im adopted by god hyung 

**god:**

wait what 

**Minmew:**

actually ive adopted felix already 

along with hyunjin 

**Hugme:**

I DONT BELONG TO ANYONE 

**Christ:**

what about me 

**Hugme:**

I belong to chan hyung 

**beanabinnie:**

I thought sungie and I also adopted u chan 

**Christ:**

IM OLDER THAN BOTH OF U 

AND TALLER TOO, IF WE'RE COUNTING THAT 

**Jisus:**

ok but no matter who has adopted who in the elder generations 

what matters is that god hyung owns all of us and we all own jeongin 

**YoungIN:**

nuuuuu 

I have 8 embarrassing dads what can I do 

**Minmew:**

jisung lets get married 

**Dayseungx:**

well that escalated quickly 

**Flex:**

that's some confident gay energy 

**Minmew:**

no it makes everything simpler 

felix is the problem child that we've both adopted 

**Flex:**

yay 

**Minmew:**

but lets get married and adopt him together 

because if uve adopted chan as well 

chan has adopted hyunjin 

**Dayseungx:**

I thought u had hyunjin 

**Minmew:**

no he's been disowned 

but anyway 

we then have hyunjin felix and chan 

**Hugme:**

AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE 

**Flex:**

OI OI OI 

**Christ:**

OI OI OI 

**Flex:**

haha beat u to it 

**Christ:**

nuuuu 

**Jisus:**

Felix's hands just moved so fast 

im actually in awe r u sonic 

**Flex:**

yes

**Dayseungx:**

wait hold up 

wheres my part in this family tree

**beanabinnie:**

and mine 

**Minmew:**

whoops 

well if changbin has adopted chan as well as jisung… 

so jisung is married to me and changbin?

no that doesn't work 

ok so jisung and changbin used to be married with chan as their adopted child 

but then they broke up and jisung got the child rights to chan

**beanabinnie:**

hes rly thinking abt this huh

**god:**

Minho if only you put as much effort into ur studies back in school

**Minmew:**

shut up 

that's rich coming from the guy who spent all his 'study time' playing video games

**Jisus:**

:o

**Flex:**

huh 

it seems u can also b outed by childhood friends

**YoungIN:**

felix hyung y r u so keen on ppl outing each other 

its like u want to b outed urself

**Flex:**

idk 

help me 

**Hugme:**

Minho can u continue im rly hooked on this

**Minmew:**

ok

jisung then married me, and we adopted felix together 

**Dayseungx:**

and what abt me? 

**Minmew:**

o 

u married changbin 

**Dayseungx:**

no 

**beanabinnie:**

hey seungmin ;)

**Dayseungx:**

NO

**beanabinnie:**

heart: broken 

**Christ:**

guys guys guys lets continue w/ the birthdays

**Jisus:**

I think chan hyung is the only one who rly cares abt this age thing 

its so he can prove hes older than the majority of us 

**YoungIN:**

oo I have a fun game 

its abt birthdays chan hyung dw 

**Christ:**

okay innie :)

**Jisus:**

guys chan's whipped for our son 

**Dayseungx:**

can u blame him 

**YoungIN:**

so like 

we guess whose birthday is next 

going from youngest to oldest 

bc u all seemed to know I was the youngest already, even if id never told u my birthday 

**Minmew:**

ur username was a bit of a giveaway 

**YoungIN:  
**

yeah but I feel like u guys were able to tell anyway? 

idk y 

**Jisus:**

parental intuition 

**YoungIN:**

well since we've all adopted each other lets c if ur parental intuition is enough to guess every1 else's ages 

**god:**

but what about those of us who already know each other? 

I think I know the age order of all of you 

**Jisus:**

hyung knows all 

**YoungIN:**

u'll just have to sit out on this game woojin hyung 

you can laugh as we all get it wrong 

as can all the other ppl who know some of the ages on this chat 

**Dayseungx:**

I think its a great idea innie 

so youngest to oldest? 

**YoungIN:**

ya 

**Dayseungx:**

k I think changbin's next 

**beanabinnie:**

what 

**Hugme:**

ya he does act pretty young 

**beanabinnie:**

what 

**Jisus:**

H A 

**Dayseungx:**

I take it from jisung's reaction that we got it wrong 

**beanabinnie:**

IM NOT THAT YOUNG 

I'LL HAVE U KNOW 

I WAS BORN 

**YoungIN:**

HYUGN NO

**Flex:**

woah I can sense innie's fear from here 

**Jisus:**

lol lix and I just looked at each other and shivered

the parental intuition kicking in again 

**beanabinnie:**

what

**YoungIN:**

changbin hyung if ur not next youngest then u need to wait till its ur real turn to say ur birthday 

also 

y did u seem so offended 

being young isn't bad 

it means u'll live longer

**god:**

um

**Jisus:**

woojin hyung its ok ur immortal 

**Christ:**

um 

**Jisus:**

um 

sry chan hyung 

**beanabinnie:**

I don't act immature do I? 

I act like a perfectly intellectual adult right? 

**Hugme:**

um 

ur also rly small 

**beanabinnie:**

IM FULLY GROWN 

**Dayseungx:**

HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT ANY BETTER 

**Jisus:**

seungmin I acc think ur next right? 

youngest 

**god:**

I can confirm 

**Dayseungx:**

wait rly 

dangit 

I thought id b older than changbin at least 

**beanabinnie:**

hey 

**Christ:**

yeah rly? 

idk 

seungmin seems pretty mature 

**YoungIN:**

he's not 

**beanabinnie:**

yeah seungmin's a petty child

>:P

**Dayseungx:**

I- 

**Christ:**

seungmin when acc is ur birthday? 

**Dayseungx:**

22nd September 2000

**Flex:**

ooo ur a September baby too 

**Dayseungx:**

so felix is next 

damn I rly thought it'd b changbin 

changbin ur not September r u? 

**beanabinnie:**

...

**Woojin** has created a chat

**Woojin** has added **Chan** to the chat 

**Woojin** has renamed the chat to **Woochan**

**Woojin:**

channie when actually is changbin's birthday 

I never asked him when we got ice cream 

hes the only one I don't know 

**Chan:**

11th august 1999 

**Woojin:**

...wow 

**Chan:**

I know 

I question it too sometimes

**[Operation: get felix down from the window ledge]**

**Hugme:**

so felix is next? 

**Flex:**

waddup 

im felix 

im 19 

and I never learnt how to read

**Jisus:**

I appreciate u not swearing on innie's behalf 

ill get u a hotdog on the way home 

**Flex:**

thnx dad 

**Jisus:**

no problem my son 

**Christ:**

jisung's birthday is the 14th sept 2000 

and u guys said felix is one day younger so he's the 15th? 

**beanabinnie:**

chan's so smart 

**Hugme:**

omigosh 

theyre actually twins 

Minho hyung how does it feel for ur husband to b one day older than one of ur adopted children 

**Minmew:  
**

well 

we've also adopted chan who's older than both of us so 

no biggie 

also jisung, soonie doongie dori live w/ us that's not negotiable 

**Jisus:**

noice 

**Dayseungx:**

im just a little bit shook 

changbin's got to be next youngest right? 

**god:**

actually he's not

**Dayseungx:**

what do you MEAN

**beanabinnie** has left **Operation: get felix down from the window ledge**

**Jisus** has added **beanabinnie** to **Operation: get felix down from the window ledge**

**beanabinnie** has removed **Dayseungx** from **Operation: get felix down from the window ledge**

**YoungIN** has added **Dayseungx** to **Operation: get felix down from the window ledge**

**Christ:**

I wish there was a way to give chat control to woojin hyung only 

then maybe this would b a little less chaotic 

**Flex:**

yeah but then we wouldn't get the fun names 

**Christ:**

tru tru

**Dayseungx:**

wait who's next then? 

... 

HYUNJIN IS IT U 

**Hugme:**

yay u remembered my birthday 

**Dayseungx:**

20th march 2000 right? 

**Minmew:**

wow 

so seungmin's actually really good at remembering birthdays? 

**YoungIN:**

its bc he secretly cares abt all of us 

**Dayseungx:**

I do not 

**Flex:**

that major tsundere energy 

b-baka 

**Dayseungx:**

felix pls stop 

**Jisus:**

hyunjin as ur directly in the middle would u like to place urself in the younger group or the older group 

**Hugme:**

neither 

I will place myself in 

the TALLER GROUP

**beanabinnie:**

no 

**Dayseungx:**

hey I can join that 

**god:**

me too 

**Jisus:**

woojin hyung is tall and wise 

what more could u want 

**god:**

thank you for calling me wise instead of old, sungie 

**YoungIN:**

im happy to call u old hyung 

**god:**

... 

thanks innie 

**YoungIN:**

:D 

**Hugme:**

tol squad assemble 

who else is tall lets give our heights 

**Jisus:**

how about no 

**beanabinnie:**

see sung ur always making fun of me for being small but actually ur just as small as me 

**Jisus:**

AM NOT 

**beanabinnie:**

ARE TOO

**Dayseungx:**

see 

come on 

changbin has to be next 

I wont b able to sleep at night knowing he's one of the three oldest here 

**god:**

he is next 

**Dayseungx:**

thank the heavens

**beanabinnie:**

omg I have authority over some of u 

**Hugme:**

im taller than u 

**Dayseungx:**

same 

**Flex:**

I haven't stood right next to u yet but im pretty sure I am 

sry mate 

**Jisus:**

I am too 

**YoungIN:**

and me ^^

**Christ:**

that hurt me 

and the team up wasn't even directed at me 

**beanabinnie:**

um 

anyway 

my birthday is august 11 1999 

**Dayseungx:**

U WERENT EVEN BORN IN 00

UR SO OLDDDD

**god:**

um

**Christ:**

thanks seungmin 

**Dayseungx:**

no offence u guys 

**Minmew:**

ur lucky u helped me out earlier 

otherwise I would come and slap u 

wherever u r 

**Dayseungx:**

im chilling with innie and hyunjin in our dorm 

which is off limits for parties btw 

**god:**

and felix and jisung are at the park

chan and Minho? 

**Christ:**

in our dorm

**god:**

changbin? 

**beanabinnie:**

in my dorm 

y u asking every1 lol 

**god:**

im paranoid ok I need to keep track of u all 

**Christ:**

wbu hyung? 

where r u? 

**god:**

at the chicken place having dinner :) 

**Christ:**

ooo 

get some to takeaway then come to our dorm and we can eat together 

we'll pay u back when u get here 

**Minmew:**

you'll pay him back*

**god:**

okay sure! 

it is started to get late though jisung and felix, you two might want to begin heading back soon 

**Jisus:**

but we rly want a go on the roundabout before we leave

theres some kids on it atm tho 

and we're both too nervous to go over and ask them to get off 

**Flex:**

hey idea

u know when u spin a roundabout so fast

**god:**

no 

**Flex:**

we could do that with the children until they fall off

**god:**

NO

**Jisus:**

sounds good 

**god:**

im actually done with you 

youre going to get arrested 

ive had enough of hearing sirens for today 

**Hugme:**

I love how they were too nervous to just socialise 

but aren't scared of yeeting children by force 

**Jisus:**

sometimes this is the only option for an introvert 

brb 

**Hugme:**

yo 

jisungs an introvert? 

**Christ:**

ya lol hes a rly different person when u first meet him 

its ok on text but hes super shy irl at first 

he says he adopted me but actually I think I adopted him 

**Minmew:**

WE'RE NOT CHANGING THE FAMILY TREE NOW

**Christ:**

and then changbin got caught up and now we're the amazing 3racha 

**beanabinnie:**

yes 

although I feel abused

**YoungIN:**

whay? 

**beanabinnie:**

seungmin my husband y wont u accept me for who I am

first u teased me for acting like a child

and now ur telling me im old

**Dayseungx:**

im not ur husband

**beanabinnie:**

heart: broken

I need to go and nap my sorrows away

goodbye everyone

**Hugme:**

…

is he... actually having a nap?

its like,,, 7

**YoungIN:**

maybe hes just gone to bed

**Christ:**

I wish I could nap

**god:**

I also wish you could nap

**Minmew:**

ok well while we wait for jisung and felix to finish throwing children

im pretty sure we all know im next oldest so

my birthday is 25th October 1998

**Hugme:**

wah

so close to Halloween

maybe that's y u scare me so much

**Minmew:**

I am the one hiding under ur bed

teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

**Hugme:**

WAIT SRSLY

OMG SEUNGMIN LOOK UNDER THE BED

WE'RE NOT SACRIFICING INNIE HES TOO YOUNG

**Minmew:**

i am the one hiding under ur stairs

**Hugme:**

WE DONT EVEN HAVE STAIRS

**Dayseungx:**

hyunjin omfg theyre lyrics

I didn't know u were so uneducated

**Hugme:**

i didn't know u knew any lyrics other than day6

**YoungIN:**

seungmin just tackled hyunjin

awww but now theyre snuggling I want in

brb everyone

**Christ:**

I think literally every1 is afk now apart from us woojin hyung

that kinda sucks

no offence

but its my turn to say my birthday next and I wanted to rub my age in everyone's face

**god:**

haha its okay channie

we can just wait until people come back

ive ordered the takeaway chicken now by the way, i'll head over to your dorm soon 

**Christ:**

aww thnx hyung :)

**god:**

:) 

by the way how has your sleep been? 

**Christ:**

its alright 

hyunjin helped me last night so 

**god:**

wooow that's great 

do you have a lot of work to do tonight? 

**Christ:**

well as hyunjin is currently snuggling with innie and seungmin I think I can say that I have plans to continue working on his song 

**Minmew:**

have u forgotten that he can just scroll up and read all this 

also have u forgotten about me 

im not afk but u guys r being so sappy I almost threw up 

**god:**

its ok Minho we didn't forget abt you 

but as you said, we were having a 'sappy' conversation that I'm sure you wouldn't want to be involved in 

**Minmew:**

true dat 

**Jisus:**

GUYS WE'RE BACK 

**god:**

oh gosh what happened 

please tell me no one died 

**Flex:**

the less people who know, the less the people to be suspected 

**Minmew:**

I like how u think felix 

jisung honey you brought him up well in my absence 

**Christ:**

look who's being sappy now 

**Jisus:**

we're just leaving the park now 

what did we miss out on? 

**god:**

changbin went to have a nap, while jeongin, seungmin and hyunjin are off snuggling 

**Jisus:**

noice 

lix and I r gonna go back to my dorm now and draw on changbins face while hes sleeping 

**god:**

um 

do we need to try and warn changbin or...

maybe we could try spamming him 

**Christ:**

oh nah its fine 

sungie's drawn on his face so many times now he'll barely react 

**Hugme:**

hi guys we're back 

well 

not really 

we're still snuggling 

**Dayseungx:**

tho the snuggling has calmed down enough that we can text 

**Minmew:**

guys I cant believe seungmin's cheating on changbin in his absence 

**Dayseungx:**

we're not married

**Minmew:**

tell that to the family tree im currently drawing out and creating a border for 

**Dayseungx:**

wait 

are u actually 

**Christ:**

as someone who is in the same room as him, I can confirm that Minho is doing exactly that 

**Dayseungx:**

omf

**YoungIN:**

my talented hyung 

**Christ:**

well at least now youre all here 

I can now announce that 

my birthday is 

the 3rd October 1997

kneel before me 

**Jisus:**

no 

I shall only bow down before woojin hyung 

**Dayseungx:**

same 

**Minmew:**

yeah same 

**Flex:**

me too 

**YoungIN:**

me three

**Hugme:**

me four 

**Christ:**

now I know how much it hurts to be teamed up against 

**Flex:**

oh hey chan hyung ive been wondering 

**Christ:**

wassup 

**Flex:**

well 

jisung hasn't shut up abt how proud he is for making u and him have matching usernames 

and woojin hyung is matching too 

but he is pretty god like so I get that 

is there a reason ur Christ? 

**Christ:**

oh haha right 

well my name in Australia was chris so 

its a pun ig 

**Flex:**

ohh nice 

felix is my australian name 

**Christ:**

yeah 

I guessed 

**Flex:**

tho I do have a Korean name 

I hate it 

yongbok 

**god:**

why on earth would you tell us that if you hate it? 

**Flex:  
**

idk 

thought you guys might be interested 

**god:**

we are lix but 

you know who youre on a chat with right? 

**Hugme:**

YONGBOK YONGBOK YONGBOK

**Minmew:**

yongbok? yongbok… yongbok! 

**YoungIN:**

bokie 

**Dayseungx:  
**

l e e y o n g b o k 

**Flex** has left **Operation: get felix down from the window ledge**

**Christ** has added **Flex** to **Operation: get felix down from the window ledge**

**Christ:**

don't leave 

how will we get u down from the window ledge felix

or should I say...

**Flex:**

don't 

**Christ:**

yongbok 

**Flex:**

I thought we were mates 

**Hugme:**

felix we're mates 

**Jisus:**

fyi guys I would join in on the whole yongbok thing but im kinda walking w/ felix right now and he looks ready to throw fists 

**Minmew** has changed **Flex's** name to **yongbok**

**yongbok** has changed his name to **Fiteme**

**Jisus:**

omg wait no leave it like that 

now felix and hyunjin r matching im so satisfied 

everyone needs to get matching usernames at some point 

minho, seungmin, jeongin, ur next 

we'll figure out binnie hyung when the time comes

omg okay think think think 

although idk 

do we want them now or should we take our time 

we don't want to rush these things 

**god:**

its okay jisung we'll wait until we find names that feel right 

**Jisus:**

ur so wise hyung 

**god:**

also I got the chicken

**Jisus:**

so so wise 

**god:**

i'm headed to your dorm now, channie 

**Christ:**

hyung tell us your birthday

ur the only one left 

**god:**

ahh 

8th april 1997

**Jisus:**

gonna mark that on my calendar with bright red marker and heart stickers 

**Minmew:**

are u cheating on me 

**Jisus:**

no 

but this day must be CELEBRATED 

**Hugme:**

there shall be a party at me and seungmin's dorm 

**Dayseungx:**

there will NOT 

**YoungIN:**

update guys the snuggle pile is getting extra snuggly 

brb for a bit more 

**god:**

this is such a peaceful way of resolving problems I actually love it 

**Christ:**

woojin hyung we can snuggle when u get here 

**god:**

but we're not fighting 

**Christ:  
**

but,,, snuggles 

**Minmew:**

ew 

**Christ:**

Minho ur joining us 

even if u don't want to 

u secretly do want to 

**Jisus:**

well if ur all snuggling 

LIX AND I WILL SNUGGLE WITH BINNIE HYUNG WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE DORM 

**Fiteme:**

(after we've drawn on his face) 

**Jisus:**

AFTER WE'VE DRAWN ON HIS FACE 

r u guys spending the night together then 

**Christ:**

well woojin hyung bought us dinner so id feel bad kicking him out 

**Minmew:**

as long as u don't lie on my bed and shed fur then u can stay 

**god:**

I-I don't shed fur 

**Minmew:**

ah yes, sry 

its just habit 

**Christ:**

y do u ask sungie 

**Jisus:**

well just fyi 

woojin hyung has an AMAZING VOICE 

like, its a gift from the gods 

or,,, a gift from himself 

**god:**

ahh sung you're making me blush in public and people are looking at me weird 

**Jisus:**

well woojin hyung should sing chan hyung a lullaby to help him sleep 

GUYS IVE CRACKED CHAN'S SLEEPING PROBLEM

**Minmew:**

I also want to hear this lullaby 

**god:**

of course you can Minho 

**Fiteme:**

i'll sing changbin a lullaby in my extra deep voice and scare the living daylights out of him 

**Jisus:**

OMG YES 

HE HASNT HEARD UR VOICE YET 

**Fiteme:**

EXACTLY 

**Christ:**

wow,,, 

woojin hyung and Minho being super wholesome over here and then theres u guys 

poor binnie 

even when hes not active on the chat he still cant get a break 

**god:**

hey channie im outside right now 

I cant knock because my hands are full with the phone and chicken 

please let me in 

**Minmew:**

on it 

im hungry af so 

**Christ:**

I love how at first Minho was rly against this and now hes just soft 

**Minmew:**

I want a lullaby ok leave me alone 

**Fiteme:**

lolol we just got to sung's dorm too 

changbin's napping on the couch 

we're abt to scare him 

**Jisus:**

I would record it for y'all but sadly my phone does not have enough storage 

I'LL STORYTELL FOR U INSTEAD 

SO BASICALLY FELIX JUST KNELT DOWN RIGHT NEXT TO BINNIES HEAD HES ABOUT TO SING 

IM GETTING CREEPED JUST LISTENING AND IM USED TO HIS VOICE LOL 

HE'S SINGING A SATANIC VERSION OF TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR

OK UPDATE: BINNIE JUST WOKE UP, SCREAMED, AND THEN BOLTED 

lolol lix and I are dying 

he was in his pjs and everything 

**god:**

sorry, we're back 

we just had to deal out the chicken 

**Fiteme:**

woojin hyung u sound like ur dealing drugs 

**Minmew:**

chicken is an addiction for him, so perhaps he is 

**god:**

shush shush Minho 

but anyway, we have chicken and now are content 

what happened with changbin? 

**Jisus:**

im offended u guys chose chicken over my story 

go read up bc im not typing it again 

**Christ:**

haha wow u guys got changbin good 

**Minmew:**

what a scaredy cat 

**Jisus:**

coming from u hyung 

**Christ:**

lol woojins panicking now 

**god:**

YOU'RE TELLING ME 

CHANGBIN IS OUT THERE IN THE DARK AND COLD 

IN HIS PJS 

ALONE 

SCARED OUT OF HIS MIND 

BELIEIVING THERES A DEMON IN HIS DORM 

WITH NOWHERE TO GO

**Minmew:**

like a lost kitten 

**god:**

MINHO STOP USING CAT ANALOGIES ITS NOT HELPING 

**Minmew:**

SHOUT TO MY FACE INSTEAD OF MY SCREEN U COWARD

**god:**

honestly

I just wanted to enjoy my chicken in peace and now one of you children has gone missing 

**Hugme:**

ok we're back again 

what did we miss this time 

**Christ:**

woojin hyung came over to the dorm of Minho and I with chicken, jisung and felix scared changbin by having felix sing a lullaby, now changbin's gone missing but at least the chicken is good 

**Dayseungx:**

aight 

**Minmew:**

seungmin u should show more concern for ur husband

**Dayseungx:**

WE'RE NOT MARRIED 

**Fiteme:**

GUYS

CHANGBIN LEFT HIS PHONE ONE CHARGE 

**god:**

HES OUT THERE IN THE COLD, ALONE, WITHOUT HIS PHONE? 

**Fiteme:**

AND IT DOESNT HAVE A PASSWORD

**Dayseungx:**

that's... so dumb 

**YoungIN:**

spam it spam it spam it 

**Fiteme:**

ya we got it handled 

sung and I have already taken like 20 selfies 

**beanabinnie:**

hi im changbin and im short 

hey theres loads of chats on this thing 

one to a dude called wooyoung… GUYS WHAT SHOULD I TEXT 

**god:**

HOW ARE YOU ALL SO UNCONCERNED 

**Hugme:**

hyung its a college campus whats gonna happen to him 

**god:**

I DONT KNOW 

BUT I'D FEEL A LOT BETTER IF HE SAID SOMETHING 

**beanabinnie:**

im short 

**god:**

I KNOW THAT'S YOU JISUNG 

**beanabinnie:**

of course 

you know everything god hyung 

**god:**

I wish I knew changbin's whereabouts 

**Christ:**

update guys: changbin just showed up on our doorstep 

woojin hyung is now sobbing and hugging him, while feeding him chicken 

**YoungIN:**

now im hungry :( 

and want hugs from woojin hyung :(

**Dayseungx:**

innie i'll give u hugs 

**Hugme:**

same 

**YoungIN:**

but we've been hugging for like a solid 15 mins 

**Dayseungx:**

so? 

**Jisus:**

damn changbin ran fast 

**Christ:**

JISUNG GET OFF OF MY CHAT WITH WOOYOUNG ISTG 

AND YES HES MY FRIEND 

I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS OKAY

-changbin

**Dayseungx:**

other friends? (gasp) unacceptable 

**Minmew:**

an overprotective husband 

**Dayseungx:**

I- 

u know what I give up 

**Minmew:**

u can only fight the wind for so long before u give in 

**Christ:**

well 

in ur faces u guys because 

I got hugs, chicken, and now im gonna be sung a lullaby by woojin 

then we're all gonna snuggle to sleep 

im literally snuggling with a kangaroo and two ppl ive hardly talked to before im high on affection 

-changbin 

**Jisus:**

WELL 

LIX AND I JUST SPAMMED UP UR PHONE SO

**YoungIN:**

guys the hyungs are having fun without us :( 

MAKNAES ASSEMBLE 

**Dayseungx:**

felix and jisung come over to our dorm 

us 00 liners gonna sing innie a lullaby 

**Hugme:**

we'll harmonise and itll b beautiful 

**YoungIN:  
**

no wait that isn't what I meant 

**Fiteme:**

can we sing the Australian national anthem

**Hugme:**

HECK YEAH

**Dayseungx:**

I was thinking a day6 song would make a pretty good lullaby but ok ig- 

**YoungIN:**

guys nO

**Jisus:**

hush innie the adults r talking 

**YoungIN** has renamed the chat **Operation: grow older**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhh I finished! I'm not going to try and estimate when the next chapter will be out, but there definitely will be one at some point! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this mess :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jisus:** also binnie do u have the key  
>  **Christ:** he said no   
> **god:** don't tell me you guys have lost it...  
>  **Jisus:** um

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I'm back with another chapter! 
> 
> QUICKLY!  
> So, how I said in the first chapter, I basically made this fic entirely on a whim, but I'm really, really enjoying writing it! However, I have absolutely no idea where it's going, and while I'm sure I could keep this going for whoever knows how long by just winging it, I thought I might as well ask if there was anything you'd want to see from this! For example more interaction between two particular characters, because I'm really just going with the flow at the moment, or a situation of some sort... I don't mind! 
> 
> If you do think of anything then please let me know in the comments, I'd really appreciate it!

**[Operation: grow older]**

**Christ:**

guys

ive had 2 amazing nights sleep in a row 

and I feel 

like im thriving 

I could write 6 songs before breakfast

I could make 9 breakfasts 

all of u come over and have breakfast 

**YoungIN:**

wat 

**Minmew:**

woojin legit sung him to sleep last night 

ngl 

I fell asleep too 

**Jisus:**

woah 

u know, when I got woojin hyung in on this I was expecting him to help chans sleep in some way 

but not like this 

**Christ:**

this isn't to say hyungs voice is boring btw 

its like 

idk 

ANGELIC

hyunjin im adding vocals to ur song rn and hes singing in it 

**Dayseungx:**

hyunjins still asleep 

it'll b a good couple of hours before we can try waking him up 

**Fiteme:**

I can answer for him tho 

idk if we can have vocals in the songs 

**Christ:**

I repeat 

hyunjin, im adding vocals to ur song rn and hes singing in it 

**Minmew:**

felix if u heard woojin sing u'd understand 

**Fiteme:**

lolol fairs 

**Dayseungx:**

haha felix looks concerned 

**Minmew:**

felix is the most serious in our dance class

honestly u should c him 

**Fiteme:**

NO IM NOT 

**Dayseungx:**

wait till hyunjin wakes up and sees all this 

**Fiteme:**

time to spam the chat w/ memes so he doesn't 

**Dayseungx:**

DONT U DARE

ok guys its good I stole his phone for a bit and hyunjins sleeping on him so he cant move 

**Christ:**

why cant he just wake up hyunjin? 

\- changbin 

**Jisus:**

lmao I forgot binnie's phone is at the dorm still 

**Dayseungx:**

one does not simply wake up hyunjin and survive 

**Minmew:**

ive woken up cats countless times before 

i can handle it 

**Dayseungx:**

no u cant 

im giving felix back his phone now every1 btw so apologies if the memes kill u all

**Fiteme:**

to be fair i think all Minho hyung would have to do to wake hyunjin up would b to breathe in his direction 

jinnie would b so scared hed fly away 

much like changbin did yesterday 

sry bout that btw 

**Christ:**

can we go back to what u said about felix being the most serious 

(this is chan btw, changbin's clearing the takeaway chicken boxes up from yesterday bc he lost rock paper scissors) 

felix cannot b the most serious 

the same felix who was ready to 'yeet' children off a roundabout 

and draw on changbins face

**god:**

and GET STUCK OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW BECAUSE HE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO TRY AND PARKOUR HIS WAY IN 

**Jisus:**

hyuuung :D

u need to sing for me 

**Fiteme:**

um 

r u saying that my singing wasn't enough for u 

**Jisus:**

no 

but no offence lix 

what is love got boring after the first 5 times 

**Fiteme:**

u just have bad taste

**god:**

are you all just extremely antisocial? 

why are you not talking in real life? 

**Jisus:**

o lolol i left bc i remembered binnies phone 

also binnie do u have the key 

**Christ:**

he said no 

**god:**

don't tell me you guys have lost it...

**Jisus:**

um

**Christ:**

hey sungie 

bin also said can u bring his phone to class 

**Jisus:**

WE HAVE CLASS TODAY? 

**Christ:**

... 

yes??? 

**god:**

how do you forget a class, jisung? 

you don't seem too disorganised when we go to get coffee... 

**Jisus:**

yes hyung that's bc im w/ u 

i just had a mad sleepover w/ lix, hyunjin, seungmin and jeongin 

my mind is all over the place idk where the keys r and idk how to get binnies phone to him 

**Christ:**

hes not happy btw 

**Jisus:**

about the phone or the keys 

**Christ:**

he says just the phone 

**Dayseungx:**

so hes not concerned abt the keys 

this is y we're not married 

**Minmew:**

yes u r 

u just have to look after the keys all the time seungmin that's it 

**YoungIN:**

he is good at that 

he gets so stressed when he loses stuff 

**Dayseungx:**

do not 

**YoungIN:**

yes 

remember the time i stole ur student card thing and u sulked for a whole day 

**Dayseungx:**

DID NOT 

**god:**

this must be making you very stressed right now seungmin

i have to say it is also stressing me out 

**Fiteme:**

i can climb up another building if u want hyung 

then u can b stressed abt something else 

**Minmew:**

i think if u give woojin anything else he'll actually blow his fuse 

**Jisus:**

then we'll all die 

hell will literally rain upon us all 

**Christ:**

sungie where even r u? 

u don't have the key so like 

where r u going 

**Jisus:**

idk 

im sitting next to a bin rn 

a changBIN 

**Christ:**

... 

i wont tell him u said that 

but sungie come to our dorm 

we can go to class together bc its soon 

**Jisus:**

but hYUUUUNG 

i need to get my stuffff 

and have a showerrrr 

and changeeeee 

**Minmew:**

jisung im divorcing u 

**Jisus:**

WHAT

**Minmew:**

ur too whiny 

**Jisus:**

i

**Dayseungx:**

this sounds like a pitiful story from a kdrama 

lonely squirrel gets divorced by husband, sits next to bin as he becomes homeless 

**Jisus:**

im not homeless tho 

**Dayseungx:**

you've lost ur key 

and ur roommate doesn't have one either 

u guys r literally dumb and dumber 

**Christ:**

seungmin im divorcing u too 

\- changbin 

**Dayseungx:**

YES 

FILE THE DIVORCE PAPERS 

**YoungIN:**

congrats on finishing the cleaning hyung lol 

**Christ:**

haha thanks 

chans just gone to get jisung some clothes so 

sungie get ur ass over here 

-changbin 

**Jisus:**

ur gonna have to come get me 

im so heartbroken i can barely move 

**god:**

oh for crying out loud 

i'll go, i showered and changed ages ago 

changbin just cleaned up so he’s kinda dirty 

and Minho's the reason you're heartbroken right now 

**Jisus:**

i love u hyung :,(

**Fiteme:**

yayay woojin hyung r u doing anything today 

**god:**

other than dragging jisung to chan and minho’s dorm, no 

**Fiteme:**

come to the cafeeeeee 

i have a shift today by myself im gonna be lonely 

**god:**

ahhh okay 

**Fiteme:**

i love u hyung :,( 

**Jisus:**

copyrighted 

express ur love to woojin hyung in ur own original method 

**Fiteme:**

i love you **** 

and i aint ever gonna stop loving u 

***** 

**Jisus:**

once again, i appreciate the censoring for innie 

**YoungIN:**

I DONT NEED ANY CENSORING 

**Dayseungx:**

yes he does 

if any of u speak a bad word in front of innie i will break ur patella 

**Minmew:**

um 

noted 

**Jisus:**

yo wats a patella 

**god:**

jisung where is your bin 

**Jisus:**

my bin is w/ u woojin hyung 

**god:**

what? 

oh right 

changbin 

**YoungIN:**

im in so much pain stop pls 

**god:**

sung i meant your actual bin 

like trash can 

**Jisus:**

again, hes still w/ u hyung 

**Christ:**

OI 

**YoungIN:**

hai changbin hyung 

**Fiteme:**

lolol i love how innie didn't even have to question whether it was chan or changbin talking 

**Minmew:**

chan wouldn't have been offended 

**Fiteme:**

true dat 

**Christ:**

SUNG WHERE ARE YOU 

(Its chan now btw) 

WE'RE LITERALLY GONNA B LATE 

**god:**

i found him everyone! 

i went on the 'find my friends' app 

he looks like a squirrel scrounging for food in the dustbins 

**Dayseungx:**

take a photo 

**god:**

not without his consent 

**YoungIN:**

woojin hyung is such a good person 

**god:**

okay everyone im coming home with jisung 

this might take a little while, though 

**Dayseungx:**

why? 

**god:**

you'll see... 

**Hugme:**

good morning everyone 

**Christ:**

woooow 

look who has finally arisen 

good afternoon 

\- chanchan 

**Hugme:**

i only woke up cos seungmin and jeongin started moving around 

we had a good human pile going on but they decided to ruin it 

wait where did felix and jisung go 

**Minmew:**

HYUNJIN 

AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU

**Hugme:**

what did i do 

**Minmew:**

what 

im genuinely happy to c u 

thrilled, even 

**Hugme:**

im sry what 

uve never been happy to see me in my life 

**Dayseungx:**

hes gonna cry every1

**Hugme:**

AM NOT 

**Minmew:**

hyunjin i need a favour 

**Hugme:**

of course 

**Minmew:**

come w/ me to the dance studio pls 

now 

**Hugme:**

wait now?? 

RIGHT NOW?? 

NO 

I LEGIT JUST WOKE UP 

DO U HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD MY BED HAIR IS RN

**Fiteme:**

o come on 

ur hwang hyunjin 

u look good even when ur drooling in ur sleep 

which i took a photo of this morning btw 

**Hugme:**

WHAT

**Dayseungx:**

haha the difference between woojin's approach to mugshots and Felix's 

**Hugme:**

y do we need to go to the studio Minho hyung 

**Minmew:**

bc my ex-husband is headed to the dorm im in rn and to avoid conflict i need to get out 

but i don't want to practice dance alone so come w/ me 

felix has a shift at the café 

**Hugme:**

oo that's where felix went 

i thought he was just hiding in the fridge or something 

**Fiteme:**

wats w/ everyone's obsession with me and fridges

am i that hot u so desperately need to lower my temperature 

**Minmew:**

no felix, u need to get cooler 

**YoungIN:**

OOOOO

**Minmew:**

now hyunjin get over here 

**Hugme:**

yessir 

**Dayseungx:**

ok lolol he just left 

innie and i literally haven't left the dorm in like

a day 

**Christ:**

haha ur lucky woojins too preoccupied w/ jisung to be lecture u abt that right now 

**YoungIN:**

chan hyung shouldn't u b lecturing us as ur the next oldest 

**Christ:**

o shoot yeh 

u guys need to go outside and 

inhale that vitamin c 

**Dayseungx:**

i swear its vitamin d 

**Christ:**

d** 

i meant to put d my finger slipped 

**Fiteme:**

c and d aren't even that close to each other on the keyboard 

**Christ:**

oh ha ha 

hi guys lolol its me chan im back 

changbin sent those last messages lolol 

**Dayseungx:**

its ok, we all already know u don't get out enough anyway 

**Hugme:**

Minho hyung im close can u let me in pls 

**Minmew:**

yeah sure 

**Hugme:**

also jisung and woojin r coming up the stairs 

haha jisung is holding onto woojins leg like a koala 

**Dayseungx:**

he really needs to stop doing that 

it causes mad leg cramps afterwards 

**YoungIN:  
**

well at least now we know why woojin hyung said he'd be a while lol 

**Minmew:**

WAIT JISUNGS HERE?? 

HOW CLOSE IS HE 

DO WE HAVE TIME TO BOLT HYUNJIN

**Hugme:**

nah woojin hyungs acc pretty strong 

theyre here now too 

open the door we're all waiting 

**Minmew:**

No

i cant face him 

not now 

**Hugme:**

omg 

fine 

just hide behind the door while we come in then bolt out after 

chanchan can u come open it 

**Minmew:**

theyre getting ready for class 

theres nothing we can do 

**god:**

Minho for crying out loud open this door 

jisung has been latched on my leg for this entire journey and i'm tired 

and i still need to visit felix at the café 

**Fiteme:  
**

:D

**god:**

you and jisung are not husbands 

**Minmew:**

ik we're not 

we're EX-husbands 

and that's what im concerned about so 

IM TAKING THE WINDOW 

HYUNJIN MEET ME OUT THE BACK

**god:**

NO 

**Fiteme:**

GO ON HYUNG 

**god:**

IM ACTUALLY GOING TO LOSE MY MIND 

CHANCHAN, YOU BETTER STOP HIM RIGHT NOW 

**Christ:**

its ok hyung i helped him out 

hes safely sidling along the side of the building now he'll b fine 

**god:**

which one of you am i talking to? 

because you're grounded 

**Christ:**

im changbin 

dsdihoahiofjahiofajil 

no saihdiao 

im chasdkn 

**Dayseungx:**

just ground both of them 

**god:**

i plan to 

**Hugme:**

Minho hyung u good 

**Minmew:**

YES 

IM ON THE BOTTOM FLOOR GET DOWN HERE NOW 

**Fiteme:**

wait 

how on earth 

did he get there so fast 

**Minmew:**

cats always land on their feet ;)

**Fiteme:  
**

i should have known 

woojin hyuuung im about to start my shift 

come hereeeee 

**god:**

i need to wait until chanchan let jisung into their room 

i cant just leave him out in the corridor 

i feel like a friend taking home a drunk friend 

**YoungIN:**

he is drunk 

on heartbreak 

**god:**

oh innie not you too 

**Christ:**

tbh we're both kinda scared to open the door 

-chanchan

**Fiteme:**

hyung if u don't come 

i will keep messaging instead of working 

bc i need company 

this little felix needs a friend 

and if i have to not do my job by messaging them instead then so be it 

**Dayseungx:**

felix is definitely very serious huh 

**god:**

okay... I've decided that the best thing to do in this situation is to leave 

because 3racha are going to be late for their class if they don't let jisung inside soon 

and felix needs me at the café 

therefore i shall go 

do you hear me, chanchan? 

i'm going 

**Christ:**

is... is he gone 

sungie 

sungie u there 

**Jisus:**

*sobs* 

u know i would change my name to 'heartbroken' or 'single' if it weren't for the satisfaction of having a matching name w/ someone 

**Christ:**

is he gone tho 

**Jisus:**

minhos gone from my heart 

**Minmew:**

bai

**Christ:**

IS WOOJIN HYUNG GONE 

**Jisus:**

o 

yh yh he is 

**Christ:**

ok great 

3racha... ASSEMBLE!!! 

**Hugme:**

um 

was all of that convo chan or changbin? 

i literally cant tell 

**Dayseungx:**

yeah me neither 

**YoungIN:**

it was chanchan 

its gonna be weird for me to see them texting as separate entities when changbin hyung gets his phone back 

**god:**

IF he gets his phone back 

theres still this whole mess with their key being missing... 

**Fiteme:**

woojin hyung u seemed stressed 

**god:**

because of you filthy lot 

**Fiteme:**

come to the café 

we have snickers 

ur not u when ur hungry 

**Dayseungx:**

rip woojin 

i would've thrown spoons at every1 on here like 

before this chat had even been created 

**god:**

at least chan, changbin and jisung are under supervision of an adult for a little while now 

**Hugme:**

but aren't they already adults 

technically 

**god:**

theyre really not 

**Hugme:**

true 

hey guys 

can y'all help me out w/ something 

**Dayseungx:**

ask Minho 

he owes u a favour for dragging u out so early anyway 

**god:**

its,,, not that early? 

**Dayseungx:**

this is early for hyunjin 

**Hugme:**

see seungmin gets me 

**YoungIN:**

whats the favour hyung 

**Hugme:**

Minho wont let us dance to got7 

felix isn't here for once and usually we can only ever dance to twice w/ him 

but now hes not here i want control 

but he wont let us dance to got7 no matter what i say 

**god:**

is there anything to do with classes that you should be doing right now? 

**Hugme:**

literally no 

bc he dragged me out without warning theres literally nothing 2 do 

apart from dance to got7 of course 

**god:**

then dance to got7 

Minho, you owe me for leaving me standing outside with jisung for so long 

let hyunjin have this 

**Hugme:**

love u hyung :,)

**Minmew:**

F I N E 

**Dayseungx:**

... 

wow 

its kind of quiet 

im not used to the constant irritating buzz of notifications from u antisocials 

**YoungIN:**

that's seungmin language for 'i miss u guys' 

**god:**

it is quiet, isn't it? 

i also must admit that it's quite unusual 

**Dayseungx:**

i guess 3racha r in class now 

Minho and hyunjin r dancing... 

what about felix? 

hes been worryingly quiet for a while 

**YoungIN:**

i feel like felix hyung is a bit of a lurker 

**Fiteme:**

u r correct 

but also woojin hyung arrived so i have to concentrate on working now 

**god:**

speaking of which, lee felix, need i remind you that i am on this chat 

even if you hide behind the counter, i can tell youre not doing what you're supposed to be doing

**YoungIN:**

busted! 

**Dayseungx:**

BUSTED!

**YoungIN:**

i don't wanna put the hurt on uuuu 

**Dayseungx:**

but u better believe me when i tell u 

**YoungIN:**

that i finally got the dirt on uuuu 

**god:**

why am i suddenly wishing for 3racha back? 

**Jisus:**

did u call me 

**god:**

oh my goodness 

are you in class? 

**Jisus:**

yayaya 

**god:**

WHY ARE YOU ON YOUR PHONE 

**Christ:**

in his defence 

**god:**

CHAN TOO?? 

OR IS THAT CHANGBIN 

YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE, GET OFF YOUR PHONES 

NOW 

**Christ:**

lemme finish wait 

so we've actually just been given tasks to do so 

**god:**

should you not be doing your tasks 

**Christ:**

perhaps 

but at least we're not texting while the teacher's lecturing 

besides i wanted to talk to hyunjin and get some inspiration for his song 

is he dancing now? 

**Dayseungx:**

we have now identified the mysterious Christ as chan 

and yes, hyunjin and Minho should currently be dancing to got7 

**god:**

SHOULD be 

i don't think any of you do what you should be doing these days 

**Minmew:**

whats up 

i got tired of dancing to eclipse so i decided to sit down 

hyunjins still going though, sry chan 

**Christ:**

haha its ok 

tell him the teacher approves of the song so far though 

i think it'll turn out good

**Minmew:**

hmm 

im jealous 

jisung write me a song or i'll throttle u 

**Jisus:**

WHY ME 

Minho hyung u'll never get places in the world if u only threaten ppl to get what u want 

**Minmew:**

fine. 

jisung if u write me a song i'll remarry u 

**YoungIN:**

did,,, did i just witness,,, 

a PROPOSAL?? 

OMG 

**Jisus:**

:,) yes hyung yes 

of course yes 

**Minmew:**

o and like, as long as hyunjin and chan r ok with us doing the same thing as them 

and u don't overwork urself 

and all that

**Christ:**

hahahahahah Minhos soft 

**Minmew:**

no im not 

**Fiteme:**

we have 2 tsunderes on the chat now 

**god:**

felix get back to work!! 

**Fiteme:**

yup 

**Christ:**

and im fine w/ u doing the same thing as hyunjin and i, but u might wanna check he is too 

**Minmew:**

i just did 

he yelled at me for cutting off got7 and ruining his focus but says that's fine 

o and he also says he feels kinda bad for felix bc he doesn't have an original song being made for him now 

**Christ:**

yeah ive also been thinking that 

changbins the only one who doesn't have a dancer to write a song 4 now 

and 3racha do everything together 

**Jisus:**

yeah :( 

its one of our operations to give him more friends 

**god:**

i thought we already established that changbin now has friends 

**Jisus:**

yeah ikkkk but 

woojin hyung can u ask felix if he wants binnie to write a song for him 

**god:**

i can't, he's serving someone right now, sorry 

have you even asked changbin whether he wants to write a song? 

**Christ:**

i mean,,, no 

hes concentrating ok 

**Minmew:**

why does it sound like ur setting them up on a blind date lmao 

**Christ:**

well they can catch up with this when they both can get onto the chat again 

future felix and future changbin, ur now working together as well 

**Jisus:**

woah he just time travelled 

**god:**

hang on a moment 

i understand that changbin is without his phone, hyunjin is dancing, and i'm keeping an eye on felix, but... 

where did seungmin and jeongin go? 

**Jisus:**

we've lost the babies 

oh no what do we do 

**Dayseungx:**

haha lol its ok 

we just had a shower 

**Minmew:**

together? 

**Dayseungx:**

NO EW 

but we thought it was about time we got ready for the day 

altho im kinda grossed out 

i had my shower first and i was just watching some kdrama 

**Jisus:**

watching kdrama over texting us? 

ur a disappointment 

**Dayseungx:**

coming from the guy texting in class 

**Jisus:**

HEY 

CHAN AND I HAVE EXPLAINED OUR CIRCUMSTANCES U BRAT

**Dayseungx:**

but anyway 

the bathroom door opens and innie comes out 

but he doesn't have any clothes on 

and i look away like the respectful person i am 

but instead of putting clothes on like the normal person I thought innie was 

**Jisus:**

innie may b cute 

but i think we can all accept he aint normal 

**Christ:**

none of us r normal 

**Jisus:**

tru dat 

**god:**

can we listen to what innie did 

i'm quite concerned 

**Dayseungx:**

well he just sat on the bed 

with his sweaty butt 

**Hugme:**

MY BED??? 

**Jisus:**

oh hey hyunjin lol 

**Hugme:**

seungmin 

i s h e s i t t i n g o n m y b e d 

**Dayseungx:**

no omfg u dramatic llama 

hes on my bed 

**Hugme:**

o cool 

nvm then 

cya guys got7 r calling my name 

haha get it

yeah c seungmin isn't the only one who can make song references 

**Dayseungx:**

thank u for being so concerned for my bed like the loyal roommate u r 

**Christ:**

wait 

how did hyunjin even come on so conveniently 

like as soon as his bed was in potential danger he just showed up 

**Minmew:**

idk honestly 

i didn't even say anything he just like,,, came over 

maybe it was like u a couple of nights ago when changbin swore around innie and u just awoke 

**Christ:**

huh 

**Dayseungx:**

he acc isn't moving im scared 

ive confiscated his phone until he moves but idk what else i can do 

**Jisus:**

this is where we need god hyung 

god hyung answer our prayers 

**god:**

sorry everyone 

i had to stop felix 

**Christ:**

from doing what? 

**god:**

he went up to a coworker and asked to reinact the 'can i please get a waffle' meme 

**Dayseungx:**

oh yeah he asked me to do that once too 

**god:**

please tell me you didn't do it 

**Dayseungx:**

oh yeah we did 

we even got innie to sit on the other side of the counter and yell 'can i please get a waffle' while i threw felix around the kitchen 

**Minmew:  
**

oh yeah 

i remember he couldn't dance for a couple of weeks after that bc of the bruises 

**Jisus:**

felix: is voted the most serious dancer 

also felix: has to sit out for two weeks because he immobilised himself by reinacting a vine

**god:**

you’re kidding 

what did he tell his teacher?

**Dayseungx:**

that he got mugged 

**god:**

i- 

and was he believed 

**Dayseungx:**

yes 

although he did have to file an official police report 

**Christ:**

i honestly wonder what the authorities must think of felix at this point 

**Jisus:**

if he ever gets arrested 

i'll bust him out 

September babies got each others back 

**Dayseungx:**

ur on ur own 

**Jisus:**

thanks seungmin

**Dayseungx:**

GUYS INNIE FINALLY MOVED IM SO HAPPY 

i have my bed back 

tho im gonna wash the sheets like 10 times 

**YoungIN:**

hello everyone 

**god:**

hello you little demon 

**YoungIN:**

:D

**Jisus:**

WE'RE FREEEEEE 

class has ended 

or we just left 

it was all pretty relaxed by the end

**Christ:**

i just asked changbin if he wants to write a song for felix 

he said yes as long as its not in twice style 

**Jisus:  
**

bc hes edgy 

**Fiteme:**

what makes u think twice aren't edgy 

TWICE CAN BE EVERYTHING 

THEY A R E EVERYTHING 

**Minmew:**

sometimes i think felix is only capable of dancing to twice 

this is going to be an interesting pairing 

**god:**

felix get back to work

whats everyone doing at the moment? 

**Dayseungx:  
**

im getting innie to watch kdrama w/ me now hes changed 

then hes gonna wash my sheets 

**Christ:**

3racha r heading back to cb97's dorm, over 

bc j.one & spearb don't have their key, over 

**Minmew:**

i think im gonna have to go dance w/ hyunjin otherwise he'll uproot me 

**Hugme:**

OK 

IM NOT EVEN BEING DRAMATIC THIS TIME 

**YoungIN:  
**

u sure :P

**Hugme:**

INNIE UR SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH SEUNGMIN 

HE'S RUBBING OFF ON U 

**Dayseungx:**

dude we're best friends 

and at least he didn't sit on UR bed 

**Hugme:**

YEH BUT 

MINHO HYUNG DRAGGED ME OUT LIKE DIS AND NOW HES NOT EVEN DANCING 

U GOTTA ADMIT I HAVE GOOD REASON TO B PISSED 

**god:**

perhaps you do... 

**Hugme:**

THANK YOU 

OK MINHO AND I ARE OFF NOW CYA GUYS LATER 

**Minmew:**

save me 

**Christ:**

well 

i suppose itll get a little quieter now huh? 

**god:**

well i think Felix's shift just finished so... he's on his way over now 

**Fiteme:**

i can talk without being shouted at now YAYAYYAYAYA

**Jisus:**

felix binnies gonna write a song 4 u 

**Fiteme:**

NICE

**YoungIN:**

hehe he doesn't even question it 

**Christ:**

guys guys we just got back to my apartment but im kind of confused 

binnie just randomly started upturning the couch 

**Fiteme:**

he wants to show of ThAt MuScLe 

**god:**

don't tell me he's lost something else 

**Christ:**

i don't know 

i'll tell u guys what happens next bc im genuinely confused 

i think hes finally lost it 

**Dayseungx:**

i thought he never even had it 

**Jisus:**

its quite funny tbh 

**YoungIN:**

do we have time to come and help with this search 

i am fully dressed now 

**Dayseungx:**

thankfully 

**god:**

just ask changbin if he's searching for something important 

then you'll know whether you need to help find it or not 

**Christ:**

i just did and he isn't answering either of us 

**god:**

this is quite odd...

he didn't even have much on him when he came over to yours, chan 

he only came in his pjs 

that was what I was freaking out about 

**YoungIN:**

omg did he wear the cute bunny ones 

**god:**

yes 

**Fiteme:**

we should all have matching pjs 

WE SHOULD ALL HAVE A MASS SLEEPOVER 

**Dayseungx:**

not at our place 

hyunjin isn't here to make the offer so i officially can say OUR PLACE IS OFF LIMITS 

**Jisus:**

y'all r welcome to come to ours if we ever find the key 

**Fiteme:**

im totally chill to stay in the fridge 

**god:**

I am not 'totally chill' for that to happen. 

**Christ:**

bin update: has just started looking in the bin 

**Dayseungx:**

ew? 

that's unhygienic as h e c k? 

**Christ:**

WAIT 

HE JUST BOLTED 

IM SO CONFUSED 

I THINK HE FOUND WHATEVER HE WAS LOOKING FOR IN THE BIN BUT IDK WHAT IT IS 

jisungs now looking in the bin 

**Jisus:**

theres only leftover chicken 

**god:**

this would be so much less stressful if changbin had his phone with him 

alas, he does not 

**Christ:**

think think think guys help us 

3racha do not specialise in solving mysteries 

**Fiteme:**

luckily im gr8 at it 

**YoungIN:**

wah u r? 

how come? 

**Fiteme:**

i used to watch a lotta scooby doo back in the day ya see 

**Dayseungx:**

felix has the qualification to help u guys 

**Fiteme:**

well ive never spoken to changbin properly b4 

but if we're doing the song thing together we're also gonna need to b on the same wavelength 

so whenever i randomly bolt away 

its bc im running from ppl 

**Christ:**

y would binnie want to run from us? 

**god:**

did you two scare him or something?

**Jisus:**

no we literally didn't 

**Fiteme:**

maybe he was running TOWARDS something then 

but what... 

or perhaps a mix of running away from u and towards something 

or hes just exercising 

**Christ:**

gr8 work m8 

**Hugme:**

i heard m8 r the aussies talking 

**Christ:**

this is starting to get creepy 

**Hugme:**

we're having another breather 

what did we miss 

**Dayseungx:**

hmmm not much 

i think changbin just looked through some bins and then ran off 

also felix watched scooby doo 

**Hugme:**

he doesn't watch it anymore? 

**Christ:**

u still watch it? 

**Hugme:**

um of course 

seungmin and i watch it some nights together 

**Dayseungx:**

OMFG SHUT UP HYUNJIN 

**Minmew:**

oh he found the key

**god:**

what? 

**Dayseungx:**

what 

**YoungIN:**

what 

**Jisus:**

W H A T

**Minmew:**

lmfao 

chan and woojin i acc thought u were observant 

how did u guys not notice that he had the key in his pjs pocket when he came into the room last night 

**Christ:**

i think the more accurate question is 

HOW DID Y O U NOTICE? 

**Minmew:**

he took it out and put it on the floor next to him when we sat down to eat 

woojin u literally hugged him for like 5 minutes how did u not feel that spikey ass thing 

**god:**

oh... come to think of it I did feel something slightly sharp but... 

i thought they might be his ribs 

**Hugme:**

im sorry HOW 

**god:**

HE'D BEEN OUT IN THE COLD AND WAS SCARED AND HUNGRY AND ALONE OK

**Fiteme:**

i think he'd been out for like 15mins 

max

**god:**

THATS TOO LONG 

**Minmew:**

he accidentally threw the key in the bin when he cleaned up the chicken this morning 

**Christ:**

U SAW THAT TOO?? 

AND U DIDNT THINK TO SAY ANYTHING?   
  


**Minmew:**

i wanted to see how long it took u ppl to notice 

then i kinda forgot abt it bc i was so heartbroken over divorcing jisung 

**Jisus:**

ly honey 

**Minmew:**

ya ly2

**Dayseungx:**

um i don't want to interrupt this moment 

wait acc i do 

its gross 

i just thought - jisung shouldn't u go back to ur dorm now that changbin has the key 

**Jisus:**

OH SHOOT YEAH 

HE'LL LOCK ME OUT

**god:**

hang on 

lock you OUT? 

han jisung do you mean to say... your dorm room has been UNLOCKED THIS ENTIRE TIME? 

I THOUGHT YOU WERE LOCKED OUT 

NOT VICE VERSA 

**YoungIN:**

but hyung, i mean... if you think about it... 

jisung and felix left last night after changbin 

and if changbin had the key, then no one could lock the door after jisung and felix left 

**god:**

oh my gosh... 

**Christ:**

ok jisung just bolted too 

theres no way he's gonna catch up to changbin 

i mean hes fast but like 

its been a while since he left 

**Jisus:**

IM TAKING A SHORT CUT 

**Fiteme:**

HAHAHAHHHAHAAHHAHA OMG JISUNG 

**Dayseungx:**

i… what did he do?   
  


**Fiteme:**

OMFG IM LOSING IT 

WOOJIN HYUNG AND I JUST LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW AT THE PERFECT MOMENT AND LIKE

WE JUST SAW JISUNG VAULT HIMSELF OVER THIS BUSH 

WOOJIN HYUNG NRLY FELL OFF HIS CHAIR 

**Hugme:**

omg i wish i could see that 

**YoungIN:**

same :( 

**beanabinnie:**

I LIIIIIIVE

**Dayseungx:**

omg 

the username of my nightmares 

**beanabinnie:**

i miss u 2 seungmin 

since jisung and Minho got back together 

hmu if u wanna try again 

**Dayseungx:**

no 

**beanabinnie:**

also JISUNG WHY TF WOULD YOU TEXT THAT TO WOOYOUNG

IM LOCKING YOU OUT 

**Hugme:**

oooh what did he text what did he text???? 

**Fiteme:**

the lyrics to changbin's verse from 'wow' 

i can’t remember them off the top of my head but they were pretty interesting 

**Christ:**

o-oh god 

sungie that was mean... 

you don't deserve to be locked out, you deserve to be banished from campus altogether... 

**YoungIN:**

HEY!! 

WOW

Minho hyung isn't that the song you were talking about??? On the obliterate chan chat?? 

**Minmew:**

it is indeed... 

poor, poor wooyoung 

whoever the guy is 

**Dayseungx:**

im actually so intrigued 

what on earth is in this song?

**beanabinnie:**

U ASSHOLES EVEN DID IT LIKE A LYRIC CHALLENGE 

U DIDNT EVEN TELL HIM THEY WERE LYRICS HE JUST THOUGHT I SAID THEM OUT OF THE BLUE 

**Jisus:**

HYUNG IM OUTSIDE PLS LET ME IN IM SRY 

**beanabinnie:**

no 

**Fiteme:**

sung is there a window nearby 

come join the squad 

**Minmew:**

yeah its actually not that hard 

unless you fall 

**god:**

OH PLEASE NO 

**Jisus:**

guys guys its ok i know how to handle this 

**YoungIN:**

...? 

**Jisus:**

update: 

he let me in 

**Hugme:**

WOAH 

how?? 

**Jisus:**

i just sung 'do u wanna build a snowman' and the door swung open straight away 

i think im forgiven 

hes now singing frozen with me 

**Christ:**

HEY 

IDEA!! 

we should all sing frozen together 

**Dayseungx:**

no 

**Christ:**

everyone on the count of 3 

**Minmew:**

into the unknooown 

**Jisus:**

INTO THE UNKOOOOWN 

**Fiteme:**

INTO THE UNKOOOOooOoOoOOOoOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOON 

**Christ** has renamed the chat **Operation: into the unknown**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow another chapter finished, yaaay! 
> 
> so yeah, if you have anything you want to see happen next, feel free to let me know in the comments! Whether it's a ship, a pairing, a group, more moments from a particular character, or a situation, I'll be happy to receive whatever! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D
> 
> Also, Double Knot & Levanter English ver, I’m screaming


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Christ:** ok so hear me out   
> **Christ:** into the unknown   
> **god:** oh my goodness   
> **god:** you're staying awake... for this?   
> **Fiteme:** to be fair the song slaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im gonna cry im getting a skz light stick ;; 
> 
> also thank you so much for the kudos and comments, i really didn't expect this much TwT Also, much like with last chapter, if you have any pairings, groups, characters, or moments that you'd like to see, feel free to leave a comment and I'll do my best to include some more of it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE:  
> I couldn't get the photo of the drawing (it will make sense in context) to work, so I had to improvise ;; apologies about that :(

**[Operation: into the unknown]**

**Christ:**

ok so I've been thinking 

**Hugme:**

um

mr would you like to look at the time 

**Christ:**

no not particularly 

**Dayseungx:**

i can read that its already midnight 

**Christ:**

ok 

so? 

**Hugme:**

SO GO TO SLEEP U IDIOT

**Christ:**

ur literally still awake rn hyunjin

**Hugme:**

yea but u already know how late i wake up 

**Dayseungx:**

hyunjin literally just admitted that he wakes up l a t e 

this is how passionate we all r abt ur sleep 

its literally wat got us together in the first place

**Christ:**

ur younger than me 

**Jisus:**

CHaN

do u want us to change the title back??

**Christ:**

nO 

**Fiteme:**

wait wait am i hearing this right?? 

chan's having a relapse? 

**Christ:**

ITS JUST ONE NIGHT GUYS 

UR ALL AWAKE AS WELL 

**god:**

do you need me to come over and sing you a lullaby again? 

**Christ:**

no- 

**Jisus:**

im waking up binnie 

this is a dire situation 

**Christ:**

no omg calm down 

i cant sleep 

hey wait up 

that's pretty good 

**[3racha chat #16]**

**i:**

song idea on insomnia: 

i cant sleep 

**am:**

****very relevant

**groot:**

chan hyung r u suffering from lack of sleep stupidity 

**i:**

h E Y 

it could b good 

also sorry bin did sungie wake u up 

**groot:**

yah 

its cool tho 

when a member of 3racha is awake,,, 

all of 3racha must be awake 

**am:**

TRUE THAT

**groot:**

although he did wake me up by throwing coke in my face 

that was kinda gross

**am:**

i can lick it off if u want 

**groot:**

n O

**[Operation: into the unknown]**

**Minmew:**

guys pls just let chan speak for a second 

hes been venting off an idea to me and i desperately need him to b quiet for a bit so pls just let him vent it here 

**Dayseungx:**

y cant u just listen to it 

**Minmew:**

im trying to watch cat videos 

**Hugme:**

sounds legit 

seungmin and i r watching puppy videos 

**Minmew:**

traitors 

**Fiteme:**

ayo dog ppl 

**Minmew:**

u all need to stop betraying me like this 

the family tree is already complicated enough i don't want to disown u too felix 

**Jisus:**

then lets find out what channie hyung has 2 say before anything extreme happens 

**Christ:**

ok so hear me out 

into the unknown 

**god:**

oh my goodness 

you're staying awake... for this? 

**Fiteme:**

to be fair the song slaps 

**god:**

slaps? 

slaps who? 

felix have you been slapped because i can report it 

**Fiteme:**

n-no hyung 

its an expression... 

**Christ:**

see this is y i didn't want y'all to change the title 

bc into the unknown is still very relevant 

**Hugme:**

when will it not be relevant 

**Christ:**

i- 

tru 

but anyway 

i was just wondering 

who's gonna hit the high note 

i nominate woojin hyung 

**god:**

my voice will break 

please no 

**Hugme:**

felix could do it 

**Dayseungx:**

maybe if he overdosed on helium yeah 

**Fiteme:**

to be fair 

overdosing on helium would b fun 

do u think if i inhaled enough i would float 

**Hugme:**

omg like the meme 

with the guys in the car 

**Fiteme:**

YES

if a car can fly then so can i 

**god:**

i don't think felix should sing it 

**Minmew:**

i don't sing 

all of u stop looking at me 

**Dayseungx:**

but no one was looking at u 

**Hugme:**

acc ur singing is pretty legit 

**Minmew:**

y thank u hyunjin 

ur previous betrayal has been forgotten 

**beanabinnie:**

im going to take this opportunity to emerge and say that 

sungie is actually amazing at singing 

**Jisus:**

HYUNG NUUUUU

**beanabinnie:**

like no lie 

in the shower 

**Minmew:**

u guys shower together? 

**Jisus:**

MINHO HYUNG OMG NO

**god:**

Minho why are you so obsessed with people sharing showers? 

**Minmew:**

we shared a bath once woojin 

**god:**

w h e n w e w e r e f o u r

**beanabinnie:**

but really 

when he's in the shower 

and im NOT IN THE SHOWER WITH HIM, FYI

sometimes i just like sit outside the door and listen to him sing 

when hes not screeching it is g o o d 

**Jisus:**

i- 

im never singing in the shower again 

**Christ:**

ive also heard sungie sing and i can confirm he can hit those high notes 

**Jisus:**

ive had practice 

my vocal chords can manage because im so used to screaming 

usually its because of u 2 

**Christ:**

we scream too 

**Fiteme:**

so ur all music students but also scream all the time and ruin ur voices 

**Minmew:**

can i join 

i like screaming in my spare time 

**beanabinnie:**

i think we've managed to harmonize our screams b4 

we've come up with songs from the weirdest things 

one time chan ate my food so i got mad at him and shut myself in my room 

**Hugme:**

and u guys call ME dramatic 

**beanabinnie:**

we were shouting at each other through a door and sungie recorded it then put some music to it 

it sounded lit af 

**Fiteme:**

can we hear this 

**beanabinnie:**

no 

**Dayseungx:**

its this or wow 

**beanabinnie:**

shit 

**Hugme:**

hold up does any1 know this wooyoung dude's number 

if we add him for a sec he can recite the lyrics 2 us 

**Fiteme:**

um 

**Jisus:**

not quite 

**Dayseungx:**

but you guys literally messaged him smh 

**Fiteme:**

AND U EXPECT US TO REMEMBER HIS NUMBER FROM THAT??? 

**Dayseungx:**

i remember all ur birthdays 

if u told me the time u were born i could probably remember that too 

**Hugme:**

maybe seungmin should also become a god 

**Jisus:**

we can only have one god

and that is our lord and saviour woojin hyung

**god:**

i'm happy to share the position 

**Jisus:**

NO YOU MUST NOT 

**Christ:**

guys it just hit 1 and we haven't done any of the part distributions for into the unknown 

im so disappointed in all of u 

**Hugme:**

we tried our best 

im too hyper to go to sleep now some1 entertain me

**Christ:**

i'LL ENTERTAIN YOU BY HAVING YOU HELP ME FIGURE OUT THE PARTS

**Jisus:**

hey wait wait 

its gonna b all 9 of us right? 

we must wait until innie comes on 

**Minmew:**

someone wake the baby up 

**god:**

NO 

no one is to wake up jeongin 

**Dayseungx:**

its ok no one shares a dorm w/ him

**god:**

at least one of us is sane enough to be asleep at this time 

**Jisus:**

but hyung i thought u were sane and ur still here 

**god:**

im here to look after u 

**Fiteme:**

i rly want woojin to run thru all our dorms doing the 'i don't get no sleep cause of yall' vine 

**Hugme:**

YOU NEVER GET TO SLEEP COS OF MEEE

**Christ:**

o with the lady banging the tray things together 

**Dayseungx:**

but instead of trays woojin should bang jisung and changbins heads together 

theyre just as empty 

**beanabinnie:**

W O A H

**Jisus:**

no no binnie hyung 

it would b like a baptism 

we would conjoin our single braincell and merge 

**god:**

i am not banging changbin and jisungs heads together.

**Minmew:**

yeah no u guys don't know what ur getting urselves into 

woojin flicked me in the forehead once and,,, 

i think i blacked out for a while 

i don't even want to THINK about what would happen if u received a head banging from this beast 

u 2 r already concussed enough 

**Jisus:**

hey 

is that any way to talk to ur husband 

**Minmew:**

o shit u rite 

changbin is already concussed enough

**beanabinnie:**

i don't rly have a comeback for that

**god:**

im just glad innies not awake right now 

**YoungIN:**

guys help me 

**god:**

oh my goodness- 

**Dayseungx:**

innie whats wrong 

**YoungIN:**

im having a crisis everyone 

pls help 

**Jisus:**

CHANGBIN AND I R BRINGING THE PITCHFORKS INNIE WHO HURT U 

**YoungIN:**

artists block 

**Jisus:**

wat 

**YoungIN:**

artists block is hurting me 

i have a project i need to do and im feeling rly uninspired

**beanabinnie:**

... 

do pitchforks work on artists block 

i don't draw that much so idrk lol 

**Minmew:**

this is y i said ur concussed

**Christ:**

whats the project innie 

im well accustomed to staying up late over tasks

**god:**

wait innie have you been awake this entire time? 

i'm going to have a stroke

**YoungIN:**

ya ive been awake 

staring at this blank canvas until my eyes water 

**Hugme:**

why didn't u talk to us straight away 

**Minmew:**

we're so beautiful our artistic faces would be inspiration for u 

**YoungIN:**

i wanted to like, get into the zone 

and no offence but u guys aren't rly,,, the zone 

**Fiteme:**

we r a certain zone tho u gotta admit 

**YoungIN:**

yes 

if i studied criminal psychology i would definitely hit u guys up for help 

**Fiteme:**

um 

when have we ever been criminals 

**Christ:**

felix we've already speculated abt what the emergency services think of u 

**Jisus:**

btw do binnie and i still need to come with the pitchforks 

we kinda don't know where ur dorm is innie and we're sorta wondering around campus rn 

**god:**

are you kidding me 

the two of you are 

walking around campus 

at 1:34 in the morning 

with pitchforks 

WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE PITCHFORKS 

**beanabinnie:**

we cannot answer that 

**YoungIN:**

you do not need to come hyungs lolol 

and u do not know where i live hahahahahaha 

u will NEVER KNOW 

**Dayseungx:**

i know 

i know his room number too 

**YoungIN:**

SEUNGMIN DONT U DARE 

**Dayseungx:**

hehe its ok 

bc those 2 nutheads have pitchforks and i don't want them turning up at ur room w/ them 

**god:**

can you two just... go back inside... and put away the pitchforks 

**Jisus:**

omg lolol woojin hyung its ok 

we don't ACC have pitchforks 

theyre just forks 

**god:**

i'm so relieved

**Jisus:**

we r now rushing back home 

**Hugme:**

I feel like u guys r constantly running 

**Fiteme:**

we could just put good music in the background and it would b like an anime opening 

**Christ:**

into the unknown: anime version 

**YoungIN:**

hey that wouldn't be that bad 

but anyway pls 

help me 

**Minmew:**

I drew my cats once 

but they tore it to shreds so 

I don't think I can help u here

**god:**

i'm sorry innie, but I don't know how we can... 

none of us take art, after all 

**Dayseungx:**

I'll change courses innie I don't care abt the paperwork 

English sucks anyway 

**YoungIN:**

tell that to the romance novels u write and read to me every month 

**Dayseungx:**

pay no attention to my friend here 

hes just disorientated from his artists block 

which is also blocking his vision from making smart choices it seems 

**beanabinnie:**

ok ok but in all seriousness 

innie I know something that can help u 

**YoungIN:**

omg u do??

yes yes yes pls 

**beanabinnie:**

well less of a something more of a someONE 

u see 

sungie's actually really good at drawing 

**Fiteme:**

y do I feel like changbins some kind of sales pitcher and jisung is his artefact lolol 

**Christ:**

preach 

**beanabinnie:**

we just got back to our dorm and hes looking for an artwork to show u as proof now innie 

**Fiteme:**

also y do I feel like changbin and jisung can teleport 

they literally seem to travel places within seconds 

**god:**

don't tell me you vaulted over more bushes 

or climbed up more walls 

**Jisus:**

hyung hyung hyung that would be stupid 

binnie and I don't have a key for our windows 

**Hugme:**

your windows have locks on? 

**beanabinnie:**

urs don't? 

**Jisus:**

anyway anyway 

innie wanna c a masterpiece 

**Minmew:**

**Christ:**

wait whut 

**Minmew:**

a masterpiece 

feel free to draw that 

**YoungIN:**

um 

I don't know if im capable,,, 

**Hugme:**

don't put urself down Innie D,,:

**YoungIN:**

lolol its okie 

im not rly 

im just 

intimidated by Minho hyungs beauty 

**Minmew:**

of course if its too overwhelming innie 

you don't have to worry about it... 

**Dayseungx:**

one day i'll be as modest as you 

**Minmew:**

looking forward to it 

**Jisus:**

[Video Sent]

I recorded it so u could c it at all different angles

guess who 

**god:**

oh my 

is that changbin 

**Fiteme:**

changbin 

**Christ:**

changbin 

**Dayseungx:**

changbin 

**Hugme:**

changbin 

**Minmew:**

perhaps changbin? 

**YoungIN:**

changbin hyung XD 

**beanabinnie:**

wowow u all guessed straight away 

I guess that just goes to show what a 

stunning 

amazing drawing this is wow 

**Jisus:**

binnie hyung has very defined features 

**YoungIN:**

im so astonished at this talent 

how long did this take?? 

**Jisus:**

multiple hours 

**Christ:**

ngl it acc did 

I sat there and watched him draw lmao 

he just got binnie to sit down on a couch for ages 

didn't even let him take a bathroom break 

**Jisus:**

I should draw all of u guys 

we could have matching icons 

**Dayseungx:**

everything needs to b matching w/ u huh 

**Hugme:**

u know what im good 

**Fiteme:**

hyunjin already looks like an anime character 

omg hyunjin u need to b the star runner for our anime opening 

**Christ:**

do u know how to Naruto run 

its a v v important factor 

on whether we cast u or not 

**Hugme:**

of c o u r s e I can Naruto run what kind of question is that 

**Christ:**

good 

I would have disowned u if not 

**god:**

so much disowning happens in this family 

but can we even call it a family? 

**Fiteme:**

I think its more of a religious cult 

**Jisus:**

for u hyung 

**Dayseungx:**

really I think woojin is the one who should be disowning all of us 

I mean he has the power to 

**Christ:**

it kind of scares me to think about woojin hyung disowning us 

**Hugme:**

I acc get what u mean 

we've been talking for less than a week

**god:**

it actually feels like years 

**Hugme:**

yet I think everything would fall apart if woojin hyung weren't here 

**beanabinnie:**

HYUNG 

WE APPRECIATE U 

PLS DONT LEAVE US 

**Jisus:**

if we ever get 'god left the chat' I think I might just die 

**god:**

ha ha I appreciate you all too 

but I don't plan on leaving any time soon 

I don't even know how you all got onto this topic 

I think you're all a bit tired 

**Dayseungx:**

a bit is an understatement 

**Christ:**

I feel fine 

**Minmew:**

that's bc its u chan 

**god:**

we should all go to sleep now for baby innie 

we'll sort out your artist's block tomorrow okay? 

... 

innie?

**YoungIN:**

oidsjfs 

im not a baby 

**Hugme:**

did you just fall asleep 

**YoungIN:**

no omg why would you say that what 

**Dayseungx:**

u definitely just fell asleep 

**Fiteme:**

ur almost as bad at lying as chan hyung 

how is that possible lolol 

**god:**

and chan, i'm including you here! 

everyone go to bed. now. 

we will continue this conversation when it isn't 2am. 

**Christ:**

yeah yeah im going 

**god:**

and i'll get Minho to keep a report on you

**Minmew:**

and why would I obey 

**god:**

because I've known you for over ten years and have more than enough embarrassing memories of you to share 

**Hugme:**

MINHO? 

**Jisus:**

EMBARRASSING? 

**Dayseungx:**

gimmegimmegimmegimme

**Minmew:**

officer Minho reporting for duty 

going to watch suspect chan: over 

**Jisus:**

this is the sort of powerful action I expected when I first added woojin hyung to the chat

**YoungIN:**

hehe ur all such dorks 

thnx for saying u'll help me out tho 

cya guys tomorrow 

**Jisus:**

gniiiight 

changbin fell asleep so I'll say it for him too 

**beanabinnie:**

gniiight 

\- jisung on binnies phone 

**Dayseungx:**

yes we established that jisung 

but gnight everyone 

**Fiteme:**

have gud sleeps guys

**Minmew:**

keep ur doors locked 

sleep well... 

**Hugme:**

don't discuss anything tomorrow without me being awake for it

**Dayseungx:**

so we'll all b waiting until like midday 

**Hugme:**

yep 

GOODNIGHT 

**Christ:**

bai bai bai

**god:**

okay, I think that's everyone signed off... 

goodnight everyone :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the drawing was the one jisung did of changbin as his talent)
> 
> sorry for the shorter chapter! I already have a plan for what could happen next chapter, and it'll be pretty long and take a little while to write, so I wanted to get out this little filler sort of thing in preparation, so I just didn't leave you hanging for ages! this really sets up what is to come... 
> 
> this doesn't mean I'm not still open for suggestions/requests to which pairings, groups, characters or situations I should include more! I tried to write in a little more binsung this chapter, so I hope it was alright for you, binsungsupremacist! 
> 
> also, sorry for that unexpected angst at the end there... or, not necessarily angst, but bittersweet feels... It was getting pretty late for me so my emtoions were all over the place, and never ending story came on shuffle so I couldn't help myself! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jisus:** I think Minho hyung was right about something  
>  **Minmew:** of course I was  
>  **Jisus:** hush hush honey I need to propose an idea  
>  **Minmew:** that better b the only thing ur proposing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a fat mess but I got so, so carried away... Honestly this took ages to plan, but it means I can write it quickly once the planning is out of the way!

**[Operation: into the unknown]**

**Jisus:**

hey hey I had an idea 

and GOOD MORNING EVERYONE 

**Minmew:**

good morning my dear husband 

I imagine ur looking amazing

but just not as good as me 

**Jisus:**

thnx 

**god:**

good morning everyone... how did you all sleep? 

although I suppose you didn't 

knowing what time you all got to bed last night 

**Dayseungx:**

im not feeling too bad 

hyunjins still asleep tho, but no surprise there 

**Christ:**

I have also risen 

**Fiteme:**

from the dead^^ 

**beanabinnie:**

physically: awake 

mentally: dead

**YoungIN:**

and meeee 

**god:**

ah innie 

and how are you feeling? 

**YoungIN:**

im not too bad haha 

honestly im more worried 

usually I can draw late at night idk 

but it didn't happen this time so im wondering whats wrong 

**Christ:**

im sure itll pass 

don't worry too much about it 

when is ur deadline 

**YoungIN:**

2 weeks 

I have enough time but im just not feeling inspired 

**Jisus:**

yeah see 

heres where I think I can help innie 

ok so 

I think Minho hyung was right about something 

**Minmew:**

of course I was 

**Jisus:**

hush hush honey I need to propose an idea 

**Minmew:**

that better b the only thing ur proposing 

**Dayseungx:**

ok can u 2 

get ur own chat pls 

this marriage rp is getting old 

**Minmew:**

yes we can make one eventually 

**Fiteme:**

add me pls 

**Minmew:**

um 

felix 

sry ur not married to us 

**Fiteme:**

o yeah lolol ik 

I wouldn't message on it 

id just lurk silently and 

watch 

**beanabinnie:**

minsung have a stalker 

**god:**

but felix why are you so obsessed with them? 

**Fiteme:**

oh idk... 

maybe im gathering research for something ;) 

**Christ:**

FELIX IS GONNA PROPOSE TO SOMEONE 

**Fiteme:**

mbe 

**Christ:**

WHOOOOOOOO 

**Fiteme:**

ahahhaahahahahah 

no 

**YoungIN:**

if we do the process of elimination we can tell that 

Minho hyung and jisung hyung are out because they are already married 

as r binnie hyung and seugminnie 

**Dayseungx:**

HOW MANY TIMES 

DO I HAVE TO TELL Y'ALL 

THAT IM NOT MARRIED TO CHANGBIN 

**beanabinnie:**

:,( 

**YoungIN:**

ur hurting all of our feelings seungmin 

look u made changbin hyung cry 

and u didn't even invite me to b ur best man 

**Dayseungx:**

r u accusing me of not being a faithful best friend 

**Christ:**

aw man innie uve done it now

**Fiteme:**

seungmins bout to throw fists 

**Christ:**

altho idk who to as he would never harm u 

**Dayseungx:**

u know what 

to prove my loyalty to u innie, im gonna ask jisung what his idea was 

BC I CARE ABOUT U AND UR ARTWORK SO MUCH 

**YoungIN:**

thaaaaanks 

**Jisus:**

ok yes yes my idea 

Minho hyungs point abt our faces was kinda true 

**Dayseungx:**

o 

sry innie I thought the idea would acc be useful 

**Jisus:**

NO WAIT WAIT 

ok 

so from one creator to another 

whenever I find I have a block, i'll write a song based on someone or something 

it just gets the creative juices flowing if u know what I mean

**YoungIN:**

so ur basically saying I should draw one of u 

**Jisus:**

YA

what do u think 

**Minmew:**

its a great idea 

draw me 

**beanabinnie:**

no no draw me 

sung's already said I have very defined features 

**god:**

hang on a second you two don't get ahead of yourselves 

innie hasn't even said yes to the idea yet 

**Dayseungx:**

I think that as his best friend

innie should draw me 

**Christ:**

ive never been drawn b4 u know 

sungie was going to but he pRoCrAsTiNaTeD and ended up never doing it 

**Fiteme:**

I HAVE FRECKLES 

ive been told theyre rly nice to draw... ;)

**YoungIN:**

WAHHH

**god:**

look at what you've all done 

you've overwhelmed the poor child 

**YoungIN:**

i would like to draw you...

but i definitely wont have time to draw everyone... 

and im sure hyunjin would be upset knowing that we all did this without him too... 

**Dayseungx:**

i would wake him up but i think id get my hand bitten off 

i still have a mark from last time i tried to do it 

**Christ:**

okay, okay ur right 

im sorry innie, we don't want to overwhelm you 

do u have a preference for who u want to draw? 

**YoungIN:**

no... i really don't..

**Jisus:**

in that case... we'll settle this in the only way i can think of 

innie can draw one person 

throughout the day, we compete against each other to win innie's favour 

**god:**

wait 

no 

this could end awfully 

**Jisus:**

innie will announce who won at the end of the day 

**Dayseungx:**

nooo but i have a shift at the café for a lot of today i wont b able to do much :( 

**Minmew:**

SUCKS TO B U 

**Jisus:**

it has been decided 

**YoungIN:**

hehe okie im down 

**Jisus:**

may the odds be EVER in ur favour 

**Fiteme:**

LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN

**god:**

oh no 

**Jisung** has created a group chat 

**Jisung** has added **Minho** to the chat

**Jisung:**

hyung hyung hyung hyung hyung hyung hyung 

hyung hyung hyung hyung hyung hyung 

**Minho:**

I refuse to talk on this chat until it is properly made over 

**Jisung:**

wat 

**Minho:**

we've been married for 3 days sungie u know what u have 2 do 

**Jisung:**

ah of course 

im sorry for the delay 

it feels like ive forgotten our anniversary for the first time 

**Minho:**

its ok just make it up to me now 

**Jisung** has renamed the chat **a stable household**

 **Jisung** has changed his name to **belongs to Minho**

 **belongs to Minho** has changed **Minho's** name to **belongs to Jisung**

**belongs to Minho:**

how is dis 

**belongs to Jisung:**

its,,, beautiful 

**belongs to Minho:**

hyung wuu2 atm 

**belongs to Jisung:**

im trying to think of how to win over innie tbh 

im not rly succeeding 

the only thing ive thought of is bringing soonie doongie and dori to the dorms so innie can meet them but 

i think the others would act faster and do something else 

tbh i don't trust seungmin i think he can be slippery

**belongs to Minho:**

well well well 

how perfect is this 

**belongs to Jisung:**

? 

**belongs to Minho:**

lets team up 

**belongs to Jisung:**

um 

not that i don't want to team up with u but 

innies only drawing 1 person 

**belongs to Minho:**

ya ya ik 

but we can settle it w/ rock paper scissors or something if we win 

**belongs to Jisung:**

idk... 

**belongs to Minho:**

trust me hyung this'll b good 

bsides 

ur already art u would u need to b drawn ;) 

**belongs to Jisung:**

u sneaky bastard 

im in 

**belongs to Minho:**

ok gr8 

so heres the plan: 

we can kill 2 birds w/ one stone 

but not acc kill birds bc that's mean 

anyway 

we can pet 2 birds w/ one arm 

by putting on a performance for innie 

**belongs to Jisung:**

i like the sound of this 

**belongs to Minho:**

i can write a song right 

i have the perfect one in mind, i just need to adapt the lyrics a little 

and u can make a dance for it 

**belongs to Jisung:**

yes that is good 

but pls send the song along asap so i can start making the dance 

**belongs to Minho:**

oh hyung hyung hyung 

the song's already been made 

lyrical adaptions are all i need to make 

**belongs to Jisung:**

o ok 

lemme hear it then 

**belongs to Minho:**

wow.mp3

**belongs to Jisung:**

omfg 

r u sure abt this 

**belongs to Minho:**

ive never been more sure of something in my life 

innie's always wanted to hear it right 

i'll adapt it, just for him 

and w/ ur dancing 

we'll have the challenge in the bag 

**belongs to Jisung:**

aight 

but if this fails im divorcing u 

**belongs to Minho:**

nuuu 

im starting to think that this chat name is not quite true 

HEY THAT REMINDS ME 

**belongs to Minho** has added **Felix** to **a stable household**

 **belongs to Minho** has changed **Felix's** name to **belongs to Minsung**

**belongs to Minho:**

because u r our son, felix 

**belongs to Minsung:**

wot 

wait 

u guys rly have a private chat now 

AND I WASNT INVITED 2 IT STRAIGHT AWAY WTF DUDES 

WE TALKED ABT THIS 

**belongs to Jisung:**

we also plotted without u here

**belongs to Minsung:**

W O T 

**belongs to Minho:**

hyungie that isn't helping 

but yea, sry lix 

we've teamed up for the innie competition 

**belongs to Minsung:  
**

ah well 

i wont interrupt 

can i ask what ur doing tho? 

**belongs to Jisung:**

lets just say,,, 

innies gonna have the time of his life 

**[Operation: into the unknown]**

**Dayseungx:**

no no no every1 ok hold up 

this is not fair 

i have a shift at the café today how am i supposed to compete 

**Christ:**

rip seungmin 

will b missed 

**god:**

hyunjin is also unable to compete 

as he is still asleep 

**beanabinnie:**

woojin hyung has acknowledged the competition it is official now guyz 

**YoungIN:**

mmm i do feel kinda bad 

he can have a handicap or bonus or something 

**beanabinnie:**

hey now that's not fair 

**Dayseungx:**

can i have a headstart too 

bc im 

GONNA B ON A SHIFT 

ITS A BLATANT DISADVANTAGE 

**Christ:**

wow seungmin's getting really riled up abt this 

**Dayseungx:**

of course I am 

if innie draws anyone other than me i think i'll die 

**Fiteme:**

yandere much 

**Dayseungx:**

felix stop bringing in ur anime and go back to lurking istg 

**Changbin** has created a group chat 

**Changbin** has renamed the chat **Operation: win over innie's heart**

 **Changbin** has added **Seungmin** to **Operation: win over innie's heart**

**Changbin:  
**

yo 

**Seungmin:**

no 

**Seungmin** has left **Operation: win over innie's heart**

 **Changbin** has added **Seungmin** to **Operation: win over innie's heart**

**Changbin:**

hol up lemme explain for a moment 

**Seungmin:**

no

**Seungmin** has left **Operation: win over innie's heart**

 **Changbin** has added **Seungmin** to **Operation: win over innie's heart**

**Changbin:**

OI STOP LEAVING 

y u leaving 

**Seungmin:**

1\. im not interest in this operation, i already have innies heart 

**Seungmin** has left **Operation: win over innie's heart**

 **Changbin** has added **Seungmin** to **Operation: win over innie's heart**

**Seungmin:**

2\. i don't want to talk 2 u 

**Seungmin** has left **Operation: win over innie's heart**

 **Changbin** has added **Seungmin** to **Operation: win over innie's heart**

**Changbin:**

being a salty ex I see 

or should i say 

divorcee 

**Seungmin:**

we were never married u special 

**Seungmin** has left **Operation: win over innie's heart**

 **Changbin** has added **Seungmin** to **Operation: win over innie's heart**

**Changbin:**

ok in all seriousness just stop leaving for a sec 

pls pls 

im literally only gonna keep adding u until u hear me out 

just listen to me

if u don't want in then u can leave and i'll stop bugging u 

just lemme explain 

plsssss

**Seungmin:**

hnggg 

fine

**Changbin:**

YES THANK U

ok so 

hear me out 

u have a shift today right and ur bummed abt it bc u wanna take part in the competition 

**Seungmin:**

yea 

**Changbin:**

I have an idea 

so im not rly sure how to approach this thing either 

im kinda stuck tbh 

but I was like chilling and thinking abt what to do, when I saw jisung typing away on his phone w/ this rly evil look on his face

he didn't show me what he was doing even tho I asked 

very nicely might I add 

but he wasn't talking on the gc so he must be talking w/ someone else 

I THINK HES CONSPIRING 

**Seungmin:**

ok 

**Changbin:**

'ok' 

that's it? 

u don't sound v interested 

**Seungmin:**

cos im not 

it doesn't affect me so 

**Changbin:**

well it kinda does 

hes ur competition after all 

**Seungmin:**

if im being brutally honest im not all that concerned abt jisung 

even if hes teaming up w/ someone, i'll don't think he'll b able to 'win innies heart' or anything 

the only person I could feel mildly threatened by is hyunjin but obviously I don't have to worry abt him 

or maybe chan too, but ik jisung wouldn't b texting chan cos u would have known abt it since u 3 have this weird pact thing going on

**Changbin:**

o

**Seungmin:**

did u rly put us both thru this ordeal just to tell me that 

**Changbin:**

no actually 

but u seem pretty unbothered abt this whole thing so I got kinda shook 

**Seungmin:**

well yea 

as I said earlier im pretty confident that innies heart already belongs to me so 

its just a bit of a nuisance that I cant take part in the comp 

that would've been pretty fun 

**Changbin:**

yah but wat if u can 

take part in it I mean 

**Seungmin:**

how? 

**Changbin:**

well, the reason I mentioned jisung in the first place was bc I realised we could conspire for this 

**Seungmin:**

wait 

and u reached out to m e ? 

**Changbin:**

yah yah bc I realised we can both help each other 

u have a shift at the café right 

**Seungmin:**

we've established that like 5 times already yes 

**Changbin:**

well wat if u use that as an advantage rather than a disadvantage? 

like

u could make him something 

**Seungmin:**

I mean,,, ig 

where do u come in on this? 

**Changbin:**

I went out w/ him for ice cream remember 

like the first day after this whole thing started 

so ik his favourite flavours 

**Seungmin:**

sry changbin but 

innies literally been my best friend for years 

u think I don't know his favourite flavours?   
  


**Changbin:**

i- 

plsssss team up w/ me idk what else to do TwT

qwq

pwp 

iwi 

**Seungmin:**

ew what the heck is that 

**Changbin:**

a crying face 

iwi 

**Seungmin:**

never do that again 

**Changbin:**

ok 

but will u team w/ me 

**Seungmin:**

hmmm yeah y not 

actually i wont ask that there are many reasons y not 

but yeah sure 

**Changbin:**

WAIT SRSLY? 

SEUNGMIN UR THE BEST

**Seungmin:**

hehe thanks 

wait but how r we gonna do this? 

u'll come to the café? 

**Changbin:**

yah 

i'll help u make the treat for innie obvs 

gotta pull my weight 

**Seungmin:**

idk if im allowed to just take u into the café and let u use the kitchen if u don't work there 

we're not making innie pay for it obvs either 

**Changbin:**

eee yeh 

**Seungmin:**

i don't want to break the rules 

**Changbin:**

need i remind u that this is for innie 

**Seungmin:**

... good point 

my shift starts at 1, don't b late 

**[Operation: into the unknown]**

**Fiteme:**

ok since everyone's being suspiciously quiet and not saying anything 

im gonna yolo and make the first offer 

innie LISTEN UP 

**YoungIN:**

*listening intently* 

owo? 

**Fiteme:**

aw ur so cute 

**YoungIN:**

shut up 

was that ur offer 

it didn't work very well now im just irritated 

**Fiteme:**

no no no that wasn't it 

my ACTUAL OFFER IS 

if u draw me yang jeongin i swear 

i will give u the best quality meme education u could ever wish for 

trust me ok 

i know my stuff

uve seen me quote a couple things on the chat yet but that's hardly anything

i have so much more potential 

so many more things to do and say 

so accept my invitation innie and let me teach u the ways of meme culture 

**god:**

did felix just offer to give jeongin… meme education? 

**Christ:**

and y am i slightly concerned that... it could work? 

**beanabinnie:**

well innie does seem to love memes 

**Dayseungx:**

there is one problem tho 

**Fiteme:**

wait rly 

and wat is that 

**YoungIN:**

sry hyung but... 

i kinda already know my stuff... 

**Dayseungx:**

he already knows his stuff 

sorry felix 

actually no not sorry 

**YoungIN:**

you've already seen me quote them before hyung 

by all means we can watch and quote some together but 

i don't exactly need education...? 

**Fiteme:**

dammit 

my plan has been foiled 

BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! 

IF AT FIRST U DONT SUCCEED 

**YoungIN:**

try and try again 

**Christ:**

give up 

**god:**

um 

chan are you okay? 

**Christ:**

never better 

**Fiteme:**

its ok its ok 

i can come back from this easy peasy 

im already plotting my next step 

**Christ:**

go on lix 

**Fiteme:**

yes 

i shall 

**god:**

okay well... i'll just make a little offer now 

**Christ:**

oh wowow woojin hyungs trying out 

it really is getting serious 

**YoungIN:  
**

i can already feel my resolve crumbling,,, 

**god:**

oh hang on before i say anything else 

where is everyone? 

i understand that hyunjin is still sleeping but

it feels like some people just haven't talked in ages... 

**Christ:**

Minho left the dorm a little while ago 

he didn't say where he was going but he took his dance kit 

**Fiteme:**

maybe hes dancing 

**Christ:**

a fabulous deduction as always 

**Fiteme:**

thank u 

**god:**

neither changbin or jisung have talked in a while... and as they're roommates we can't just ask them 

and i would have thought seungmin would be all over this 

of course he does have his work shift... 

perhaps he's already on that, and is working away like a good citizen 

instead of texting his friends

**Fiteme:  
**

i just came here to have a good time 

and im honestly feeling so attacked right now 

that comment was defo directed at me

**Christ:**

*cough* 

**YoungIN:**

okay,,, 

moving on 

woojin hyung pls tell me 

im rly intrigued the suspense is gonna kill me

**god:**

oh right right 

well I was just thinking I could sing you a lullaby 

or a few lullabies 

**Christ:**

holy moly 

I think we just lost everyone stop ur plotting 

**Fiteme:**

wait whyd we lose 

im halfway to having another genius idea hol up 

**Christ:**

woojin hyungs lullabies could end wars

cure all diseases 

if innie doesn't give woojin the win rn I think he'd b a little deranged 

**YoungIN:**

hm,,, no 

**Christ:**

W A T 

**god:**

ah okay 

**Christ:**

HOW

WHAT 

woojin hyung feel free to come sing me a lullaby 

**god:**

channie its midday 

**Christ:**

u think I care 

im not gonna sleep I just wanna hear ur voice 

**god:**

isn't the whole point of a lullaby that u fall asleep? 

**YoungIN:**

yeah exactly... that's why I cant accept 

I don't have problems with sleeping, unless theres something I rly rly need to do, such as last night so 

sry woojin hyung 

**god:**

haha, it's okay innie 

but make sure to call me if you do ever need a lullaby 

**YoungIN:**

of course hyung 

**Christ:**

*sniff* so wholesome 

how can I compete against yall 

**Fiteme:**

u cant 

**Christ:  
**

lmao 

hows ur plan going felix 

**Fiteme:**

its going 

i guess 

wbu 

**Christ:**

idk... 

im sort of struggling, and the weird absence of the others isn't helping much 

Minho seemed rly into the competition so i don't get why he'd randomly run off and start dancing 

changbin and jisung haven't said anything and theyre usually two of the most annoying ppl on this chat 

**YoungIN:**

lolol 

**Christ:**

see 

if they were seeing this they would have said something to that 

**Hugme:**

WTH BE GOING ON FOLKS 

HOW COME I WOKE UP THIS MORNING TO 100+ UNREAD MESSAGES 

**YoungIN:**

its acc the afternoon 

and we texted a lot 

**Hugme:**

hopefully nothing too important 

**Fiteme:**

um 

r u meaning to imply that our texting isn't important 

**Hugme:**

yes 

at least while im not here

**Fiteme:**

actually a lot happened 

**Hugme:**

u gotta b kidding 

**Christ:**

rip hyunjin 

**Hugme:**

U GUYS SAID UD WAIT UNTIL I WOKE UP 

ALSO WHERE DA HECK IS SEUNGMIN 

**god:**

seungmin is at work 

also, sorry about that 

but you know how hard it is to control these kids when they get their minds set on something 

**Hugme:**

no not exactly 

as i am one of those kids myself 

**god:**

yes I know 

I lost my last ounce of peacefulness when you joined 

**Hugme:**

speaking of chaoticness… 

y is it so unchaotic? 

like where r the screaming ones 

**YoungIN:**

ima here 

**Christ:**

innie ur actually quite calm here 

i don't think ur a screaming one 

**Fiteme:**

BEEEP 

wrong 

**Christ:**

wat 

**Hugme:**

yea to be fair innie might seem quiet on here but 

he can do a MEAN dolphin scream irl 

he smashed glass once with it 

**Christ:**

w i c k e d 

**Fiteme:**

does any1 actually say wicked anymore 

**Hugme:**

ur always quoting dead vines tho 

**Fiteme:**

whether theyre dead or not 

theyre iconic 

rip vine 

**Hugme:**

ok but in all seriousness where is everyone else 

woojin, chan, felix and innie are here 

but where are the others? 

seungmins at work right 

**god:**

okay hyunjin, i think it's about time we filled you in... 

so, innie is going to draw one of us (only one) and to determine who he's going to draw, jisung proposed a challenge where we all compete by showering innie with different offers in the hope that he'll draw us 

only a few people have tried so far : felix offered meme education and i offered some lullaby sessions

**Hugme:**

i cant believe i missed out on all this 

im at such a disadvantage now im mad 

**Fiteme:**

don't b mad bro 

**Hugme:**

well JOKES ON U FOOLS 

I ALREADY KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO DO 

I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA HAHA 

INIE BE PREPARED FOR THE EVENING OF YOUR LIFE

**YoungIN:**

...evening? 

this is gonna take a while then wowow

**Hugme:**

yes it will 

u cant rush art 

but i do need to b aware of my competition 

where r the others

**god:**

seungmin is at work, Minho, changbin and jisung have randomly disappeared 

so we can only presume they're doing something for the challenge 

something... big 

**YoungIN:**

im more than a little scared 

**god:**

why innie? 

you sounded kind of nervous for mine, but it was harmless, right? 

**YoungIN:**

ya hyung but that's u 

ur harmless 

Minho, changbin and jisung…? 

not so much 

**Christ:**

come on innie we're all soft for u 

whats the worst that could happen 

**Jisung** has created a group chat 

**Jisung** has renamed the chat **love me, yang jeongin**

 **Jisung** has changed his name to **your greatest admirer**

 **your greatest admirer** has added **Jeongin** to **love me, yang jeongin**

**Jisus:** :) 

**[Operation: into the unknown]**

**YoungIN:**

GUYS HELP 

JISUNG JUST ADDED ME TO A PRIVATE CHAT IM SCARED AND IDK WHAT TO DO

**god:**

this must be what he's doing 

tell us what happens innie 

**YoungIN:**

IM SO SCARED 

**Christ:**

don't b scared 

ur in for a show, even if its gonna be horrific 

just enjoy urself 

**Fiteme:**

for the lols 

**Hugme:**

and remember 

my amazing surprise will be awaiting u 

**YoungIN:**

ok... thanks hyungs 

im going in! 

**[love me, yang jeongin]**

**Jeongin:**

um... jisung hyung 

im pretty sure its 'secret admirer' 

**your greatest admirer:**

yes but whats the point of that 

i need u 2 know its me 

**Jeongin:**

ya but this is unsatisfying 

**your greatest admirer:**

shush shush now innie 

hyung needs to sing you a song...

ahem 

**Jeongin:**

y r u clearing ur throat when ur texting 

**your greatest admirer:**

shush shush I said innie 

now listen, read my loving words 

and then u shall hear da song 

**Jeongin:  
**

song?? 

wait wait song what 

hyung u wrote me a SONG?? 

**your greatest admirer:**

adapted one for u 

now watch 

excuse me, innie, but do you have a boyfriend? 

**Jeongin:**

wait what 

WHAT IS THIS 

**your greatest admirer:**

shush I told u not to interrupt ur ruining my flow

... 

excuse me, innie, but do you have a boyrfriend? 

a-ah, sorry, that must have been too direct

**Jeongin:**

it rly was

**your greatest admirer:**

those guys behind me called you pretty 

**Jeongin:**

wh-

who? 

ur watching me? im scared 

**your greatest admirer:**

im still a 19-year-old music student 

**Jeongin:**

well ur not showing it 

**your greatest admirer:**

honestly, the last thing you want is stubbornness 

**Jeongin:**

the last thing I want is this 

**your greatest admirer:**

although I might be a nuisance 

**Jeongin:**

u kinda r 

**your greatest admirer:**

ive been thinking about this for a long time 

my friends are making fun of me 

**Jeongin:**

FOR GOOD REASON 

**your greatest admirer:**

smh innie im trying to sing u a song stop butting in 

**Jeongin:**

ur not even singing ur just typing 

**your greatest admirer:**

yes bc I wanted u to have the lyrics for reference when u hear the recorded version 

**Jeongin:**

what 

theres a RECORDED VERSION?   
  


**your greatest admirer:**

yes 

now settle down and let me move onto verse 2

**Jeongin:**

THE RES ANOTHE R VERS E? 

**your greatest admirer:**

stop for a moment and focus on your gaze 

your entire aura is shining 

I'll focus on expressing my 

inexperienced heart 

my sweat keeps flowing and I'm getting goosebumps 

one comment gives me eighth grade syndrome 

he must have noticed, at first I was confident 

this isn't a joke 

**Jeongin:**

(pls be a joke) 

**your greatest admirer:**

time shows that your reaction is probably my love potion 

... 

so what did you think 

**Jeongin:**

is it over 

**your greatest admirer:**

inniewow.mp3

here 

**Jeongin:**

inniewow? 

innie...wow? 

w o w? 

WAS THAT WOW 

IS THIS WOW 

**your greatest admirer:**

its an adjusted version 

just for u innie 

don't u feel great 

u always go on abt how u wish u could've heard this song 

and now im finally giving it to u 

and to make it even better 

ive rewritten my parts just for u innie 

don't I deserve the reward 

**Jeongin:**

I just listened to it 

**your greatest admirer:**

how do u feel 

**Jeongin:**

I... don't know how to feel 

**you greatest admirer:**

ur still in a state of confusion I see 

no worries no worries 

Minho will take it from here 

**Jeongin:**

... Minho...hyung...? 

**your greatest admirer:**

do u know where the dance studio is

**Jeongin:**

yea 

ive visited hyunjin and felix there before y 

**your greatest admirer:**

go there in 30 mins 

the second part of our plan will commence there

**Jeongin:**

o...k? 

**[Operation: into the unknown]**

**YoungIN:**

hyungs 

**Christ:**

HE LIVES!!! 

**god:**

how was it innie? 

**Christ:**

what did jisung do to u 

**YoungIN:**

he sent me wow 

**Hugme:**

OMG W H A T? 

IM SO JEALOUS 

INNIE SEND IT HERE RIGHT NOW ISTG 

**YoungIN:**

no 

it feels like a private thing between me and jisung hyung 

**Fiteme:**

u kidding 

I climbed a window for this and u just HAVE IT? 

**Christ:**

wait innie… r u actually cherishing it? 

im sry what how 

u LIKE it? 

**YoungIN:**

that's the thing chan hyung 

idk if I like it or not... 

like ive wanted this for so long so I feel like I should b honoured and thrilled to have it finally but 

im also kinda disturbed 

**Jisus:**

that's quite a plausible reaction 

**Christ:**

well look who's finally emerged 

**Fiteme:**

u've stopped lurking now jisung? 

**Jisus:**

oh nah I was never lurking 

I was concentrating on other, rly important things ok 

but now I can sit back and relax 

bc its minhos turn 

**Hugme:**

wait wat 

minhos at the dance studio right 

**YoungIN:**

yea... but jisung asked me to go there in 30 mins 

im gonna go but im kinda scared 

**god:**

don't worry about it too much 

actually no, its Minho we're talking about 

perhaps you should worry 

**Christ:**

hold up hold up 

sungie r u and Minho teaming? 

**Jisus:**

hecc yeah

I think binnies teamed with seungmin as well 

he asked me for directions to the café earlier and then randomly worked out once I told him 

seungmins working there today right? 

**Hugme:**

wait r they cooking 

pls tell me theyre not cooking 

**god:**

why hyunjin? 

**Hugme:**

no reason

**Christ:**

UR ALL TEAMING WDYM 

PLS TELL ME NO ONE ELSE HAS TEAMED 

**Hugme:**

I literally just woke im just as disadvantaged as u chan 

**god:**

I feel like I’m more of a spectator in all of this 

**Fiteme:**

I was on jisung and minhos private chat 

I didn't plot w/ them tho 

**god:**

then why were you there? 

**Fiteme:**

bc they knew I wanted to b on all chats w/ them 

**YoungIN:**

wow they actually remembered

**Jisus:**

of course we did 

how on earth could we forget abt our son 

**Christ:**

I still cant get over how u all teamed 

**Hugme:**

not ALL

**Christ:**

if i'd known I would have teamed with woojin hyung 

**god:**

you would? 

**Christ:**

yes 

we would've been invincible 

every1 knows we're innie's favourites 

**Hugme:**

if seungmin were here he would've thrown fists 

I hope u know that

**Christ:**

... we just have to hope he doesn't c these messages then don't we

so I will tactfully redirect the conversation to make an offer of my own 

innie 

r u listening 

**YoungIN:**

with eager ears hyung 

**Christ:**

innie 

im prepared to give u all the lines to into the unknown 

**Hugme:**

is that a good thing or a bad thing? 

**Fiteme:**

both 

**Jisus:**

but wat will innie have to say to it...? :o

**YoungIN:**

hmmm 

no 

**Christ:**

yea 

I wasn't rly expecting it to work tbh 

I was just stuck on what to do and yolo'd 

y tho innie? 

**YoungIN:**

bcoz 

I want to sing it w/ hyungs 

not by myself 

**Jisus:**

im sobbing 

**god:**

innie I think you should draw yourself 

you're too good for all of us 

**YoungIN:**

nuuu I don't wanna do that either

**god:**

why not? 

**YoungIN:**

listen 

ive tried to draw myself before and I didn't like it 

because im concentrating on my face s o m u c h 

u start to realise all the little imperfections 

**Hugme:**

innie ur beautiful don't say that 

**YoungIN:**

but I already know u guys have imperfections so its fine 

**Hugme:**

I TAKE THAT BACK

HOW ON EARTH COULD U SAY THIS FACE HAS IMPERFECTIONS LIKE 

IS U BLIND? 

**Fiteme:**

innie wdym

**YoungIN:**

u ugly 

**Fiteme:**

*gasp* 

**Jisung:**

guys stop being so offended I think whats happening is obvious 

innie is just a little blind, ok its fine 

instead of chastising him we should b pitying him and paying for an opticians appointment 

**Christ:  
**

i'll pay 

now will u draw me 

**YoungIN:**

chan hyung,,, 

im not blind 

**Christ:**

it was worth a shot 

**Fiteme:**

im choosing to ignore that previous offence innie 

and give another shot of my own 

picking up where my fellow aussie left off 

**Hugme:**

but felix I still haven't said what my plan is yet 

**Jisus:**

hyunjin- 

**Fiteme:**

innie… 

i'll teach u Australian 

**Christ:**

hey I can help w/ that 

**Hugme:**

and me 

**Fiteme:**

fgs 

guys don't steal my idea 

**Jisus:**

clealy Minho hyung and I r the only ones capable of effective teamwork 

**god:**

(and changbin and seungmin) 

**Jisus:**

well we don't know if theirs has worked yet 

**YoungIN:**

speaking of which 

30mins have passed ima go to the dance studio now 

c u guys on the other side 

**Hugme:**

he sounds like hes not gonna make it out alive 

**Fiteme:**

perhaps he's not 

jisung whats Minho gonna do 

as someone who's seen him dance, he can b a little sinful sometimes 

**Jisus:**

hmmm 

I don't want say just in case innies watching

Minho hyung would kill me if I spoiled 

**god:**

I think it's alright 

innie, at least, is responsible enough not to text while walking in public 

**Fiteme:**

y do I feel like that was directed to 

literally every1 on this gc 

**Jisus:**

ok fine 

so im not exactly sure what minhos doing over there, I just sent him the song and left him to it 

**Christ:**

what song? 

**Fiteme:**

u guys already have urs for the class pair thing? 

**Jisus:**

no it was one of 3rachas 

**Christ:**

omg 

pls tell me u didn't 

**Jisus:**

wooooow 

oh mAn 

**Christ:**

u did NOT 

INNIE R U THERE 

INNIE PLS LOOK AT UR PHONE D O NOT GO TO THE STUDIO 

SIODHIHAOSD 

FDJOSDSKM 

ASODJALJAJDO 

**god:**

what am I missing out on here?   
  


**Christ:**

HOW DID I NOT C THIS COMING 

U SENT HIM WOW LYRICS 

SO O F COUR SE MINHO WOULD B DANCING TO WOW 

OF FREAKING COURSE 

SOMEONE PROTECT THE CHILD 

**Hugme:**

... 

what on earth is in this song 

**Christ:**

SOMEONE GET TO INNIE NOW WE MUST SAVE HIM FROM THIS 

**Hugme:**

but does he deserve it 

I mean he called us ugly 

**Fiteme:**

hyunjin y u so salty man 

**Jisus:  
**

what do u think innie will think when he comes back to c all this 

he'll never pick u then 

**Hugme:**

just wait till he sees what im doing for him 

he wont even have to consider before choosing me 

**god:**

speaking of which... I wonder how it's going

**YoungIN:**

GUYS 

**god:**

ah 

hello innie 

how did it go? 

**YoungIN:**

IM TRAUMATISED 

HE 

HE BODY ROLLED AND 

A H 

WITH THIS SO N G IN THE BACKGROUND 

A H H H H 

**Fiteme:**

I think u broke innie 

**Minmew:**

did u enjoy it sweetie 

**Hugme:**

wow, have I missed seeing that username 

**YoungIN:**

IM TRAUMATISED NO 

I DID NOT ENJOY IT 

EEWWWWWW

**Jisus:  
**

whelp 

Minho hyung I don't think we won 

**Minmew:**

oh well 

we made an impression and that's all that matters 

**Christ:**

innie I can assure u that not all 3racha songs r like that 

**YoungIN:**

I SURE HOPE NOT

**god:**

innie where are you right now? 

do you want a lullaby 

(for free) 

**YoungIN:**

im hiding in the toilets 

debating on rinsing my eyes with soap 

**god:**

don't do that 

**Dayseungx:**

yes, don't 

come to the café instead 

theres a surprise waiting for u there 

**Christ:**

seungbin finally join the battle 

wait is changbin there 

we never actually confirmed 

**Dayseungx:**

yes indeed he is here 

hiding in the back bc technically hes not allowed around since he doesn't work here 

**god:**

seungmin 

I had faith that you were the only responsible one working in that place 

**Fiteme:**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAH HOW DOES IT F E E L 

**YoungIN:**

omg pls

pls no more 

**Christ:**

its ironic that innie is the one who we're all competing to gain the love of but I think he's actually the one suffering most 

**Hugme:**

just wait until mine 

**Minmew:**

wait what is hyunjins 

**god:**

we literally don't know 

I'm kind of worried 

**YoungIN:**

im also worried 

im heading to the café now but idk what to expect when I get there

**Christ:**

innie going into battle yet again 

**Hugme:**

seungmin what did u do 

did u cook 

**Dayseungx:**

not exactly 

**Hugme:**

not exactly?? 

what on earth does that mean 

**Dayseungx:**

I don't want to spoil 

**god:**

why is everyone so obsessed with not spoiling 

**Jisus:**

bc we want to up the tension hyung 

**god:**

yes, but i'd rather I knew what was happening beforehand after the trauma innie just had to experience 

because then we can warn him if needs be 

**Dayseungx:**

hmmm 

well if u MUST know 

we made innie a drink at the café 

**Fiteme:**

wait how come changbin's there? 

**Dayseungx:**

he was like 'oh ik innies fav flavours' 

**Hugme:**

but so do u 

**Dayseungx:**

exactly 

**Christ:**

then y did u conspire w/ him 

**Dayseungx:**

he was being annoying so I decided to take him under my wing 

**Jisus:**

wait wait seungmin being nice... 

to CHANGBIN? 

I swear u guys hate each other

**Dayseungx:**

he was irritating at first but 

hes ok I guess 

**Minmew:**

I think hes going to b a snake 

**Fiteme:**

wat 

**Dayseungx:**

wait what 

me or changbin 

**Minmew:**

u, kim seungmin, im looking at u 

ex-husbands never let things go 

**Jisus:**

but we got over it hyung 

**Minmew:**

yes sungie but we're married again remember 

**Jisus:**

oh yeaah 

**Fiteme:**

imagine forgetting ur married 

#cantrelate 

bc im not married T-T

**Christ:**

but u will b soon... right?

**Dayseungx:**

CHANGBIN AND I R NOT MARRIED 

**Christ:**

present tense? 

**Dayseungx:**

FGS 

WERE NEVER MARRIED 

IM GONNA LEAVE U ALL NOW BC INNIE'S ARRIVED AND ITS TIME TO SERVE 

SEE Y'ALL LA T ER

**[Operation: win over innie's heart]**

**Changbin:**

ok is everything ready 

can I come out from the back now 

**Seungmin:**

no stay there 

**Changbin:**

y 

I wanna c innies reaction in person 

its not as good from behind the door 

**Seungmin:**

stay there 

**Changbin:**

seungmiiiiin 

**Seungmin:**

i'll text u in a bit, I don't wanna appear antisocial while innies drinking in it 

**Changbin:**

ok ok fine 

it was pretty cool to do this tho seungmin lolol 

ur pretty nice even tho u were mean at first 

and ur idea to make bubble tea was gr8 

we did good teamwork 

I had no idea innie liked bubble tea 

I didn't know how to make it either so thanks for taking charge 

even tho we made a bit of a mess lolol 

I can clear that up later 

but anyway yea 

this was fun 

im glad I reached out 2 u and stuff 

... KIM SEUNGMIN 

WANT TO TELL ME 

Y THE F UCK INNIE JUST RAN OUT SCREAMING 

**Seungmin:**

heheheeee 

**Changbin:**

WHAT DID U DO

**Seungmin:**

I may have used black beans as the bubbles in the tea 

**Changbin:**

WHAT 

WAIT FIRST

HOW THE HECK DID INNIE NOTICE 

SECOND 

WHATS THE BIG DEAL

**Seungmin:**

he hates black beans 

like, with a passion 

**Changbin:**

GET BACK IN HERE I NEED TO PUNCH U 

wait y did u do that I don't get it 

hes not gonna choose u 

**Seungmin:**

r u sure about that 

we r best friends after all 

I have faith in our relationship to pull us thru this 

**Changbin:**

well u seem to have a lot of faith in it 

I cant believe this 

did u only agree to team so u could take me down 

**Seungmin:**

yes 

**Changbin:**

w h y 

**Seungmin:**

hyung 

your suffering is my happiness 

**[Operation: into the unknown]**

**beanabinnie:**

[Screenshot] 

**god:**

oh my gosh 

**Christ:**

binnie just reappeared to out seungmin lmao 

sending pics of a private chat that's scandalous 

**Minmew:**

I KNEW IT 

DIDNT I TELL U GUYS SEUNGMIN WAS GONNA SNAKE HIM 

AHA

**Jisus:**

'y o u r s u f f e r i n g i s m y h a p p i n e s s’

**beanabinnie:**

innie I needed u 2 know the black beans weren't my idea 

**Fiteme:**

U GUYS FED HIM BLACK BEANS 

how MEAN

**beanabinnie:**

not me!!!! it was literally seungmin just look at the chat 

**YoungIN:**

UR BOTH DISQUALIFIED 

FOR PHYSICALLY HARMING ME 

**Christ:**

wait, lemme just check 

ur not actually allergic to them or anything r u innie? 

**YoungIN:**

YES 

**Fiteme:**

noooo he's not, he just hates them 

**YoungIN:**

I HATE THEM SO MUCH I MIGHT AS WELL B ALLERGIC 

**Dayseungx:**

wait wait wait 

whats this abt being disqualified

**YoungIN:**

U KIM SEUNGMIN R DISQUALIFIED 

**Dayseungx:**

yah but innie 

ily 

**YoungIN:**

im platonically divorcing u 

**Dayseungx:**

NOOOOOO 

**Christ:**

oh its going down 

**beanabinnie:**

how come ur so upset that innies platonically divorcing u when u didn't care when we broke up 

wait no 

IDC EITHER BECAUSE U SNAKED ME 

im leaving the café now and im never going back 

**Dayseungx:**

ok 

**Fiteme:**

that contrast tho 

**beanabinnie:**

anyway u got disqualified 

exactly wat u deserve 

**Dayseungx:**

changbin come back here so I can spank u 

**beanabinnie:**

ew no 

**god:**

innie where are you now? 

i'm guessing you left the café a while ago.... 

**YoungIN:**

yes as soon as I realised there were black beans in the drink 

I needed to get as far away from that satan spawn as possible 

im hiding in a bathroom now 

**Christ:**

another bathroom? 

**YoungIN:**

yes I need the soap to wash my mouth with 

**Jisus:**

(gasp) 

innie u swore? 

**YoungIN:**

no omg 

but a black bean touched my tongue and its making my mouth taste weird

**Minmew:**

im sry to say but I don't think soap will make it taste any better 

**YoungIN:**

I already considered washing my eyes out bc of u two 

**Minmew:**

high five sung 

**Jisus:**

*high fives*

**god:**

I think innie's losing his sanity 

**YoungIN:**

I SURE AM HYUNG 

I SURE AM 

**Fiteme:**

hey innie 

I'LL DO ALL UR HOUSEHOLD CHORES IF U JUST DREW ME 

**YoungIN:**

omg nO 

I DONT WANT TO DRAW ANY OF U GUYS NOW 

**Fiteme:**

WHY WILL U NOT ACCEPT MY OFFERS THEYVE ACTUALLY BEEN DECENT 

INNNIIIEEEEEE

**YoungIN:**

AHHHHHHHH

**Hugme:**

hey innie can u come to me and seungmins dorm 

**god:**

ah, I was thinking hyunjin had been a little quiet as of late 

**YoungIN:**

NO 

IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE 

IM GOING TO STAY IN THIS BATHROOM STALL WHERE IM SAFE FROM U ALL

**Hugme:**

no srsly can u come 

the kitchen's kinda on fire and the smoke alarm is giving me a headache idk what to do 

**god:**

wait WHAT

**Dayseungx:**

MY KITCHEN 

**beanabinnie:**

instant karma 

**Christ:**

CHANGBIN NOT THE TIME- 

**Jisus:**

wut 

hyunjin how did u even MANAGE that

**Hugme:**

I was cooking for innie 

**Minmew:**

HYUNJIN U CANT COOK FOR SHIT 

**Hugme:**

ya 

perhaps if someone had woken me up then I could've teamed and we would have avoided this crisis

**god:**

HYUNJIN

YOUR KITCHENS ON FIRE AND YOURE TEXTING US INSTEAD OF CALLING THE EMERGENCY SERVICES 

**Fiteme:**

for once it isn't me 

lowkey I feel kinda proud 

**Hugme:**

ya calling them would probs b a good idea 

**Jisus:**

I still don't get how u managed to do that 

**Hugme:**

ik how 

**Hugme** has renamed the chat **Operation: hyunjin stop being so hot**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah, it is finally done... yayay! As I said previously, if there are any interactions/moments/characters you wish to see more of, just leave a comment! 
> 
> And who do you think should be the victor of this chaotic challenge...? 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **YoungIN:** im going off the map y'all will never find me  
>  **Fiteme:** hes at his dorm  
>  **YoungIN:** WHAT  
>  **Fiteme:** find my friends app :)  
>  **beanabinnie:** it isn't just minsung with a stalker anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry this is a little late! There was a big storm and my WiFi completely cut off, so I was only able to get writing on Wednesday... :(  
> Secondly, I hope you are all safe with the coronavirus going round, a bunch of places near me a quarantined now, and it's all pretty scary! I hope you all are ok <3
> 
> I'm sort of struggling with plot ideas at the moment... So if there's anything you would like to see, please tell me and I'll try my best to make it happen! It would definitely inspire me!

**[Operation: hyunjin stop being so hot]**

**god:**

okay, everyone, here's a little update on hyunjin 

**Dayseungx:**

IS THE PLACE OK 

WAIT 

I HAVE AN ALBUM COLLECTION OF DAY6 LITERALLY IN MY ROOM OMG ITS SO CLOSE PLS 

THE BOOK OF US: ENTROPY ARRIVED JUST A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO 

I CANNOT LOSE THIS I SOLD MY LEFT KIDNEY FOR THIS 

**Hugme:**

what about me 

**Dayseungx:**

and hyunjin 

I would give my other kidney for u how r u doing 

**Hugme:**

awwww 

Im 

ITS SO TRAGIC 

**Christ:**

hang on whats this about seungmins kidneys 

**god:**

what I was saying- 

is that, very fortunately, I was nearby hyunjin and seungmin's dorm when he messaged 

**Jisus:**

woah 

how come hyung 

**god:**

I was going to try and find the toilets innie is hiding in 

**YoungIN:**

o 

well I appreciate the thought but 

im not there anymore 

im going off the map y'all will never find me 

**Fiteme:**

hes at his dorm 

**YoungIN:**

WHAT

**Fiteme:**

find my friends app :) 

**beanabinnie:**

it isn't just minsung with a stalker anymore 

**Minmew:**

he isn't our stalker 

if hes our son 

what kind of parents would we b if we abandoned our son 

**YoungIN:**

apparently im ur son and u permanently scarred me 

**Minmew:**

being a PARENT ISNT EASY OK 

MY CATS R SO MUCH BETTER THAN U WHINY LOT 

**Jisus:**

lolol I would have expected seungmin to be innie's stalker as well as lix 

he sure knows enough about innie 

**Dayseungx:**

im too busy worrying about the book of us: entropy 

**Hugme:**

ahem 

**Dayseungx:**

and hyunjin ^^ 

**Hugme:  
**

<3 

**Christ:**

SEUNGMIN UR KIDNEYS 

**Dayseungx:**

belong to day6 

and hyunjin 

**Hugme:**

:D

**Jisus:**

ok but can we all acknowledge the fact that woojin hyung just saved our asses 

yet again 

**Minmew:**

when has he ever saved our asses before 

**Christ:**

I-

**Jisus:**

Minho honey ily but no 

he's done many, many things 

**Fiteme:**

he called the emergency services when I was stuck up at the window 

**Minmew:**

u should have been able to land on ur feet 

**Fiteme:**

im not a cat hyung 

**Christ:**

and he sung me a lullaby to make me sleep 

**Minmew:**

u should have been able to sleep 

**Christ:**

IM NOT A CAT HYUNG 

**beanabinnie:**

I swear Minho would b able to incorporate cats into the conversation no matter what we were talking about 

**Minmew:**

yes

its one of my many talents 

**YoungIN:**

even if Minho hyung is trying to undermine woojin hyungs many achievements 

**Minmew:**

im not undermining woojin 

im simply saying y'all should b better 

**Hugme:**

tHANKS 

woojin hyung saved me 

and u cant say ur cats can cook 

**Minmew:**

they could probably cook better than u 

**Hugme:**

... 

**Dayseungx:**

u cant rly argue w/ that hyunjin 

**Hugme:**

sigh

ik 

**Christ:**

what were u saying innie? 

**YoungIN:**

o yes

well woojin hyung has done v well 

**god:**

I feel honoured innie, thank you 

**YoungIN:**

I shall draw u hyung 

**Dayseungx:**

ive been betrayed 

**YoungIN:**

U BETRAYED ME FIRST 

**Jisus:**

ok but lets face it we all secretly knew woojin hyung would win 

hes just that powerful 

**Hugme:**

jisung y did u go to all the effort then 

**Jisus:**

Minho hyung and I went down with a fight ok 

we thought we might as well make the most of it 

**Minmew:**

we sure did 

**YoungIN:**

u traumatised me 

**Minmew:**

we sure did 

**YoungIN:**

so woojin hyung what do u think 

**god:**

hmmmm 

well it’s kind of you, innie, but I think i'm alright 

**YoungIN:**

oh okay hyung :) 

**Hugme:**

Y U GUYS GOTTA B LIKE THIS 

if I was in woojin hyungs place id accept that offer with no refunds

**Fiteme:**

well ur shallow 

**Hugme:**

so r u 

**Jisus:**

this is so funny to read w/ ur usernames oml 

**YoungIN:**

ignoring those guys, as I always do- 

woojin hyung how come? 

**god:**

hmm I'm not sure 

I didn't really put that much effort into my offer... I didn't even carry it out

and, even if none of them turned out very well, the others did put a lot more effort into their attempts... 

I mean, hyunjin did nearly burn down the kitchen 

i'm just not sure if I deserve it 

**beanabinnie:**

YO

hyung scroll up 

we legit just made a list of all the times uve saved our asses 

u defo deserve this lets face it 

**god:**

yes but... 

no, I've decided 

it wouldn't be right 

**Fiteme:**

woaaaah 

wait so who wins instead innie 

**Hugme:**

me 

**Dayseungx:**

nO- 

**Hugme:**

come on I almost burnt down the kitchen for u 

**Dayseungx:**

THATS NOT SOMETHING TO B PROUD OF HYUNJIN 

DO U KNOW HOW MUCH IT WOULD COST US TO FIX EVERYTHING 

I WOULDNT B ABLE TO BY ANOTHER DAY6 ALBUM FOR YEARS 

**Minmew:**

seungmins priorities r rly great 

**Dayseungx:**

like u can talk 

**Minmew:**

true 

**YoungIN:**

hmmm 

next shall b channie hyung 

**Christ:**

o 

**Fiteme:**

WHAAAT 

he made 1 offer and I made 3 perfectly good ones WDYMMMM 

no offence m8 

**Christ:**

none taken dude 

**Hugme:**

bro 

**Jisus:**

HyUnJiN- 

**Christ:**

but uuuh 

**YoungIN:**

omg channie hyung pls don't decline 

I literally don't know who else I could ask 

**Fiteme:**

rly innie 

right in front of my salad 

**Christ:**

yeah im sorry innie… 

if what u say abt the whole feature thing is true idk if I could take having myself drawn if u were examining my face so closely 

**god:**

am I hearing self-depreciative comments 

do I need to get out my book of unwavering love and support 

**Christ:**

no no lolol its fine 

altho that book sounds cute and I wanna see it 

im just thinking having my face drawn by a proper artist would b a bit intimidating 

sungie u can still draw me tho 

**Jisus:**

HEY 

R U SAYING IM NOT A PROPER ARTIST 

**Christ:**

um 

no 

**Jisus:**

CHRISTOPHER BANG

ISTG

**YoungIN:**

oh... ok channie hyung dw 

ig if u rly don't wanna b drawn,,, 

**Fiteme:**

hi innie 

**beanabinnie:**

hi innie 

**Minmew:**

hi innie 

**Hugme:**

hi innie 

**Dayseungx:**

hi innie 

**YoungIN:**

OMG EVERY1 LEAVE ME ALONE 

idk who to draw 

**Fiteme:**

me 

**YoungIN:**

u ugly 

**Fiteme:**

oh m Y GOD 

**Jisus:**

ok hang on 

if innie doesn't know 

it's just us left to b drawn, right? 

us being me, minho, changbin, seungmin, hyunjin and felix 

and I think we can agree that we all collectively screwed innie over a bit 

**Fiteme:**

WHAT DID I DO 

-MEME CULTURE 

-AUSSIE EDUCATION 

-CHORES 

WHERE IS THE WRONGNESS IN THERE 

**Christ:**

lix is getting triggered 

truly showing the reason behind his username 

**Fiteme:**

OMGGGGGG 

**Hugme:**

and what did I do 

**Dayseungx:**

u almost burnt down our kitchen 

**YoungIN:**

the food probably wouldn't have tasted that good anyway 

**Hugme:**

ouch 

that burnt 

(no pun intended) 

**Minmew:**

hyunjin u must have known full well that u couldn't cook 

**Hugme:**

yes but 

it would have been so touching if I learnt to cook for innie wouldn't it 

**god:**

I don't think that's how it works- 

**Dayseungx:**

yes but u didn't learn how to cook 

u ALMOST BURNT DOWN OUR KITCHEN 

**Jisus:**

look guys what I was thinking 

(wait do all of these ppl still want to b drawn) 

**Minmew:**

of course 

**Dayseungx:**

yes 

**Fiteme:**

Y ES

**Hugme:**

yaya 

**beanabinnie:**

I wish to have another portrait to show ppl other than the one u drew of me sungie 

**Jisus:**

y is my 3racha squad bashing my artistic abilities all of a sudden 

what I was SAYING IS

lets do another competition between those of us left 

**YoungIN:**

NO 

NO MORE COMPETITIONS, P LEA SE 

I'LL JUST DRAW 

I KNOW 

SOMEONE EDGY 

WASHING THEIR MOUTH AND EYES OUT WITH SOAP

**Minmew:**

so a self-portrait 

**YoungIN:**

yes 

**Christ:**

damn that's some dark imagery 

ur teacher would b concerned for ur mental health 

**YoungIN:**

im concerned for my mental health bc of u guys

**god:**

come and join the club innie

**Hugme:**

I wish to join this club of bad mental health 

**Jisus:**

I think u should 

I mean u r a bit delusional 

**Hugme:**

what makes u say that 

**Jisus:**

u think ur Australian 

**Hugme:**

but I am 

**Jisus:**

hyunjin-

**Fiteme:  
**

what happened hyunjin 

**god:**

hyunjin just asked me to explain because he's 'too heartbroken to talk about it' 

**Minmew:**

sounds like something hyunjin would say 

**Christ:**

wait u 2 r still together? 

I wouldve thought u'd left by now hyung 

**beanabinnie:**

it must stink of smoke 

**Fiteme:**

and bad cooking 

**god:**

no I can't leave 

hyunjin's crying 

**Minmew:**

omg 

y is he crying this time 

**beanabinnie:**

wait he's actually crying? 

I didn't rly believe y'all when u said he cries all the time but if woojin hyung says he is then he is 

hyunjin u ok? 

**Dayseungx:**

omg I forgot changbin knows literally none of us 

**beanabinnie:**

thanks 

**YoungIN:**

haha dw binnie hyung 

hyunjin,,, he cries at quite small things 

**god:**

he spilt some sauce on his favourite sweater 

**Fiteme:**

see 

**Dayseungx:**

but he shows no grief for our ruined kitchen 

AND U GUYS SAY I NEED 2 SORT MY PRIORITIES OUT 

**Fiteme:**

I think every1 needs to say f in the chat for hyunjins sweater guys 

**Christ:**

F

**Jisus:**

F

**beanabinnie:**

F 

**Christ:**

3racha ganging up w/ the f's how cool r we 

**Minmew:**

chan will talk abt 3racha at any opportunity he can 

**Christ:**

its bc we're that good 

**Minmew:**

send wow then 

**Christ:**

no 

**Dayseungx:**

innie send wow 

**YoungIN:**

no 

**Dayseungx:**

worth a try 

**Hugme:**

guys thank u for grieving for my jumper 

woojin hyung is doing surgery on it now 

**Jisus:**

what cant woojin hyung do 

**Christ:**

ngl 

I didn't know he could do surgery on sweaters 

that's a new kind of impressive 

**god:**

im actually just trying to wash out the stain but hyunjin is literally glued to my side and asking what tools I need 

**Hugme:**

its very intense 

every1 pray for us 

**Jisus:**

when u already have god with u I don't think u need any praying 

**Hugme:**

true true 

**[3racha chat #20]**

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

guys talking about 3racha got me thinking 

**still an 18 year old high schooler:**

omg 

am I hearing what I think im hearing 

THE CREATIVE JUICES R FLOWING? 

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

yes sungie 

honestly the creative juices have been flowing for quite a while now 

**shrek:**

mind telling us what this is about hyung 

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

perhaps a certain... 

into the unknown? 

**shrek:**

omg 

u haven't let it go 

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

dang binnie referencing frozen 1 there too

and of course not 

**still an 18 year old high schooler:**

I like the sound of this hyung

what chu got on it 

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

well not much atm 

we still need to distribute parts and everything 

**shrek:**

wowow ur very serious abt this huh 

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

of course bin 

now here's what I was thinking 

we should rearrange it to fit our style more 

**still an 18 year old high schooler:**

but its perfect as it is 

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

true true 

but don't u think it would sound EPIC if we played around w/ it a little? 

**shrek:**

and made it darker

im a sucker for dark Disney ngl 

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

ur a sucker for dark anything binnie 

**still an 18 year old high schooler:**

yet u cried when we saw frozen 2 together 

**shrek:**

so did u sungie stfu 

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

guys guys pls 

we all cried in frozen 2 and that's perfectly acceptable 

but can we get back to the point here 

**still an 18 year old high schooler:**

yes yes sry 

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

ok so we should get working on this 

im not tired

are any of y'all 

**shrek:**

nah 

**still an 18 year old high schooler:**

me neither 

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

ok bois we b staying up tonight 

**still an 18 year old high schooler:**

sounds good to me 

we just have to make sure woojin hyung doesn't find out 

**shrek:**

I love how sungie literally added woojin hyung to the gc in the first place to monitor chan hyung's sleep and now he's all like 'we must hide at all costs' 

**still an 18 year old high schooler:**

this is into the unknown tho 

it takes full priority 

**shrek:**

fairs 

anyway chan hyung r u coming 2 us or r we coming 2 u? 

**a nice guy who just has a lotta money:**

ur coming to me pls 

I already have the song downloaded on my equipment and have been playing around with it for a couple hours so it works best that way 

**shrek:**

ok nice 

wait what about Minho 

**[Operation: hyunjin stop being so hot]**

**Christ:**

yo Minho 

u haven't come home yet so im guessing ur still out at the dance studio or something but don't come back 

**Minmew:**

wat 

don't tell me ur locking me out again 

**Christ:**

nonono 

but changbin and jisung r coming over so

**Minmew:**

ur kicking me out 

**Jisus:**

well we're probably gonna b talking a lot and making a mess so 

u can stay over at me and binnie's place if u want

it'll b quiet

**Hugme:**

wow, y'all r trusting enough to let Minho into ur dorm without one of u there with him 

**beanabinnie:**

no 

im personally nervous 

**Jisus:**

it'll b fineeeee 

**Minmew:**

I will not go through any of ur stuff 

I wouldn't want to read ur diaries anyway 

**beanabinnie:**

I DONT WRITE A DIARY 

**YoungIN:**

SEUNGMIN DOES 

**Dayseungx:**

SHUSH 

**beanabinnie:**

hey speaking of 

seungmin do u have nowhere to sleep 

**Dayseungx:**

what no 

of course I have somewhere to sleep 

**Hugme:**

actually no u don't 

**Dayseungx:**

hyunjin don't u dare

**Hugme:**

woojin hyung is staying over 

he needs to support me through these rough times 

**Dayseungx:**

OML ITS A SWEATER 

GET OVER IT 

**Hugme:**

NEVER

**Fiteme:**

I don't get it 

ive been to ur place before and theres more than enough room over there 

how come ur kicking seungmin out one of u could just sleep on the couch r something 

or in the fridge 

**god:**

yes, seungmin we're not kicking you out 

**beanabinnie:**

yes u r 

**Dayseungx:**

changbin let go of the black beans thing already 

**YoungIN:**

im never letting it go 

fyi 

**beanabinnie:**

actually seungmin this is a peace offering 

instead of having to sleep in a burnt up dorm with a crying hyunjin 

u can also sleepover at me and sungie's place 

**Minmew:**

no 

I want it to myself 

**beanabinnie:**

see this is what im scared abt 

at least w/ u over there u can check what minhos doing 

**Dayseungx:**

hang on 

r u... more trusting of me than of Minho 

after all this 

**beanabinnie:**

no that's not it 

im hoping that if u 2 r together u'll b less likely to mess around 

2 bads cancel each other out 

**Christ:**

or u could take it as bad x 2 

so double bad 

**Minmew:**

oh it'll b fiiiine 

**Jisus:**

oh btw

I will b able to tell if uve touched any of my stuff 

im smart like that 

**YoungIN:**

hyung ur smart? 

**Jisus:**

yes 

**beanabinnie:**

sungie and I r about to head over 2 urs now chan hyung 

and u 2 feel free to use our dorm 

**Hugme:**

jisung and changbin's husbands are sharing a dorm 

hopefully no cheating will go on 

**Dayseungx:**

FOR THE LAST 

TIME 

IM NOT CHANGBIN'S HUSBAND 

**Fiteme:**

I want a husband 

**Christ:**

oh my god its happening 

**Fiteme:**

youre all having sleepovers again I feel so lonely 

**Minmew:**

then just have a sleepover 

**Fiteme:**

yah but who's left 

and someone who's single so I can propose to them 

hm 

JEEEEEOOOONNNGGGIIIINN

**YoungIN** has left **Operation: hyunjin stop being so hot**

**Christ:**

im actually surprised this is the first time ininie has left 

**god:**

I think we should do a count up of how many times people have left the chat and who they are 

it might give an intel on who is the most... 

how should I put it 

**Fiteme:**

privileged 

**beanabinnie:**

bullied 

**god:**

I think changbin's is more accurate 

**Jisus:**

binnies definitely the one who's left the chat the most 

**Christ:**

tho idk how accurate this is 

we don't bully woojin hyung but I think if he wasn't as patient as he acc is, he would have left many many times by now 

**beanabinnie:**

also I think seungmin has quite a large number 

**Hugme:**

seungmin's never left tho…? 

**beanabinnie:**

o right is it just the big gc we're counting 

cos he left ours a bunch earlier 

**Jisus:**

hang on hang on HANG ON 

u and seungmin have a private chat?? 

**beanabinnie:**

duh 

how else would we plot 

**Jisus:**

oh yeeeah 

**Dayseungx:**

wait a sec 

has no one added innie back yet 

**Hugme:**

nope 

**Dayseungx:**

y 

**Christ:**

I think we're giving him a few minutes break before lix carries on proposing 

**Minmew** has added **YoungIN** to **Operation: hyunjin stop being so hot**

**Minmew:**

too bad

no one escapes this hellhole 

**Fiteme:**

accept my proposal innie 

let me come stay with you 

**YoungIN:**

N O 

**Jisus:**

im sry felix ur my son and my twin but u cant marry innie 

he's off limits 

**Fiteme:**

y is he off limits 

**Jisus:**

bc he's INNIE 

**YoungIN:**

I can speak for myself thanks 

im off limits 

**Fiteme:**

y tho 

**YoungIN:**

bc im me

**Fiteme:**

ok ok FINE 

can I at least have a sleepover 

very platonic no homo 

**YoungIN:**

hm 

will u do my chores 

**Fiteme:**

yes 

will u draw me 

**YoungIN:**

no 

but u will b blessed with my company 

**Fiteme:**

noice

**Hugme:**

Innie is sounding more and more like Minho hyung every day 

**Minmew:**

I am obviously raising him well 

**Dayseungx:**

technically we're all raising him 

so he should have a little bit of all of us in him 

**Christ:**

aka he will b the craziest, most chaotic person ever 

**Dayseungx:**

then lets just hope the little bit of woojin in him is dominant 

woojin hyung r u a dominant person 

**god:**

I will not answer that 

**Fiteme:**

he manages to control us everyday so he must b fairly dominant 

**god:**

I will not confirm nor deny 

**Fiteme:**

well 

in the current state of things, the part of me innie will receive is the SINGLENESS 

**YoungIN:**

good 

lets keep it that way 

**Fiteme:**

but I don't wanna b single 

being married looks so fun 

**Dayseungx:**

its not 

**Minmew:**

HA 

SO U ADMIT IT 

**Dayseungx:**

I AM NOT MARRIED TO CHANGBIN

**Fiteme:**

WHETHER U WANT TO B MARRIED OR NOT 

I WANT TO B MARRIED SO WHO'S NEXT 

hyunjin wanna marry me 

**Christ:**

wow felix is on a rampage 

'who will he choose next' I wonder 

also seungmin u should b glad changbin's afk atm since he's walking to mine w/ sungie bc he'd definitely b arguing abt ur relationship status now that ur staying over at his 

**Hugme:**

no felix I do not want to marry u 

**Fiteme:**

y 

I swear ive heard the word ‘no’ so much in the past 24 hours im gonna have ptsd after this 

**Minmew:**

no 

**Fiteme:**

AHHHH 

**Hugme:  
**

I belong to park jinyoung and park jinyoung only 

**Dayseungx:**

park jinyoung doesn't even know who u r 

**Hugme:**

day6 don't even know who u r 

**Dayseungx:**

*gasp* 

**Fiteme:**

I cant believe I just got rejected

again 

**Jisus:**

I open the chat to see this kdrama unfolding and all I can think is something incredibly wise and intellectual 

**god:**

seungmin has an unhealthy obsession with day6 

**Jisus:**

well yes- 

**Dayseungx:**

WHY R WE NOT TALKING ABOUT HYUNJIN'S PARK JINYOUNG OBSESSION THEN 

  
**Hugme:**

BECAUSE I WOULDNT SELL A KIDNEY FOR HIM-

wait... on second thought...

**Jisus:**

no we're going to talk about Felix's one 

**Fiteme:**

I have an obsession? 

**YoungIN:**

u definitely do

**Jisus:**

get ready everyone 

from my observations

I think felix is in love with the idea of being in love... rather than a specific person to be in love with 

**god:**

oh my gosh 

**Christ:**

HEY THATS NOT BAD 

**[3racha chat #9]**

**chris x 3:**

being in love with the idea of love, instead of a specific person 

**chin:**

but we don't write love songs 

**chris x 3:**

being in love with the idea of eating, rather than the food itself 

**chin:**

now that's the kind of thing we should write a song about 

**[Operation: hyunjin stop being so hot]**

**Hugme:**

hey guuuys im feeling bad 

**Minmew:**

is this about ur sweater again 

**Dayseungx:**

is it for the kitchen 

**Fiteme:**

is it for rejecting me 

**Hugme:**

no to all of those 

actually im feeling bad for innie 

**god:**

same 

**YoungIN:**

omg 

y r u guys feeling bad for me 

felix hyung isn't even here yet 

**Fiteme:**

HEY

**Hugme:**

well I was gonna make u food but I messed it up before I could finish it and now u wont get any dinner 

**YoungIN:**

that's... ok 

I can always get takout or something 

**Hugme:**

:( 

:,( 

T_T 

iwi 

**Dayseungx:**

oH MY GOD NO 

NOT ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE 

**beanabinnie:**

YES HYUNJIN 

**Hugme:**

wait what 

**Dayseungx:**

CHANGBIN USED THAT DAMN iwi THING ON ME EARLIER AND IT LOOKS SO WEIRD 

**Hugme:**

oh nice 

CHANGBIN IF U WERE HERE RN I'D HIGH FIVE U 

**beanabinnie:**

*virtual high five* 

**Hugme:**

yes

**god:**

but in all seriousness, I can understand where hyunjin is coming from 

he does feel quite sorry, I can confirm that as I'm here with him now 

**YoungIN:**

wahhh hyunjin hyung its ok 

as long as ur not hurt ig its fine 

**god:**

omg 

he crying again 

he just managed to stop about his sweater but... oh well 

it's been an emotional day for all of us 

speaking of which...

I think we've all had a rough day 

**YoungIN:**

u could say that again 

**god:**

and hyunjin is disappointed that innie didn't get the dinner he anticipated 

what are your plans for the evening everyone? 

**Christ:**

I mean, 3racha were gonna work on some music but we're flexible 

**Minmew:**

idk what seungmin and I would b up to 

(definitely not snooping around changbin and jisungs dorm) 

but probably not that much 

**YoungIN:**

i'll b running from felix hyung 

**Fiteme:**

he probably will b 

im coming up to ur place now innie btw 

**YoungIN:**

oh yay

**god:**

well why don't we all go out to eat? 

channie and I know a good place... 

**Christ:**

HOLY- 

YES HYUNG YES WE DO 

**Jisus:**

o o the chicken place u always go on about 

I have to admit im kinda intrigued 

**Fiteme:**

im down for this 

just send the address along 

**god:**

will do! 

I take it that's a yes from everyone? 

**Dayseungx:**

yup yup 

**Minmew:**

oh wow 

this will be the first time we're all together in the same place 

**Fiteme:**

what abt the time I got stuck at the window 

**Jisus:**

well everyone was together... but we didn't really talk as it was all so chaotic 

**Hugme:**

this will b our first time hanging out as a group 

not to mention in an EATING PLACE 

**god:**

oh no 

im starting to have second thoughts about this

**Jisus** has renamed the chat **Operation: first family gathering**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow, it's finished! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> I'll just repeat what I said in the beginning note: i'd love to hear any ideas or requests of the direction you'd like this to go! 
> 
> Also, I have a Twitter account, yayay! I'm still very new to it, and haven't tweeted anything, but you can find me @beanwillstay if you want to chat etc! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading :D
> 
> P.S. Happy Valentines Day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **god:** han jisung-  
>  **god:** you better not be trying to get an easy way out of this  
>  **Jisus:** no like i genuinely don't know  
>  **Jisus:** eventually it got to the point where all of the hours and time merged into one entity and nothing felt real anymore  
>  **Christ:** I... think u just made any way out of this so much harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh,,, just a quick thank you for comments and kudos! They make me so happy :'D Literally every time I see something in my inbox it takes me like 5 minutes to summon the courage to look at it, and then another 5 minutes to actually process it and type a reply- 
> 
> And we hit the 150 kudos mark omg... qwq 
> 
> But yeah, thank you!

**[Operation: first family gathering]**

**YoungIN:**

well 

that happened 

**god:**

I'm surprised that it all went... more or less okay? 

nothing burned down 

no one cried 

even Hyunjin stopped crying, which was nice 

**Dayseungx:**

is it bad that i found it slightly underwhelming 

**YoungIN:**

I wouldnt say it was underwhelming 

bc that would imply u didn't enjoy it 

**Dayseungx:**

but i didnt 

**YoungIN:**

no no no u tsundere special i saw u smiling 

don't even try to hide it 

**Dayseungx:**

ok, so maybe it wasnt as bad as i thought 

but that's exactly it 

it wasn't as bad as I thought 

like I came in prepared for food fights and everything 

but it was actually fairly civil 

other than jisung saying changbin should do the dishes, which got him mad since it was in a restaurant 

but even then woojin hyung was there to stop changbin from breaking anything in his clumsy rage 

so I left feeling,,, underwhelmed because of that 

the experience wasn't underwhelming tho, I admit I chose my words wrong 

**YoungIN:**

come on english whiz get ur head in the game

**Dayseungx:**

I send u that lecture and thats all u have to say abt it 

rly innie rly 

**god:**

i'm also surprised that no one was texting in the middle of the night 

perhaps everyone got sick of each other 

**YoungIN:**

I dont think thats possible

we literally use this chat everyday 

**Dayseungx:**

u would've thought we'd b bored of each other by now but nope 

**YoungIN:**

tbf, none of us r boring ppl 

**Dayseungx:**

well that's true

**god:**

I'm also surprised that it's just us talking on the chat at the moment 

it's fairly late in the morning 

**YoungIN:**

yea ik 

I just started texting cos I was bored as felix hyung went off to class and stopped our vine watching session 

**god:**

well that would explain a lot 

hyunjin also left earlier, I had to wake him up because his alarm went off and he threw it out of the room 

literally, I was sitting on the couch and I just saw this little, screaming red clock go flying into the hallway 

seungmin has minho gone? 

**Dayseungx:**

yep, left like 30mins ago or something 

**god:**

well, that's the dance group accounted for 

they're some of the loudest, too... 

but hyunjin is almost always the latest waker, so I'm wondering what happened to 3racha? 

**YoungIN:**

idk 

who knows what they got up to last night 

**Dayseungx:**

u made it sound extremely concerning innie 

**god:**

I am extremely concerned 

**YoungIN:**

but oh man after the trauma of yesterday does this feel peaceful 

**Dayseungx:**

it does feel like a peaceful morning 

I can imagine the birds chirping 

**YoungIN:**

*chirping sound effects* 

**Dayseungx:**

thnx 

**YoungIN:**

u know like 

wat is it 

**god:**

? 

**YoungIN:**

that one peaceful meme song 

IF FELIX HYUNG WERE HERE HE WOULD KNOW IT 

**Christ:**

Morning Song - By Edvard Grieg 

I think this is what ur looking for innie 

**Dayseungx:**

yo wth 

u just know that off the top of ur head? 

**Christ:**

yes 

and u call urself a meme fan, innie… 

**YoungIN:**

im sorry :( 

perhaps I needed the meme education after all 

**Jisus:**

ok but the fact Felix's offer gets considered as soon as he's afk is so sad

he's gonna rage so hard when he gets back 

**Christ:**

lolol its okay innie 

see its actually just my musical knowledge 

I do know of the memes u speak of, but I knew the title from my hours of studying classical music 

**god:**

that's quite impressive channie 

**Christ:**

thanks hyung :) 

**beanabinnie:**

he actually googled 'peaceful meme morning song' to find the title 

**Christ:**

SEO CHANGBIN 

**Christ** has removed **beanabinnie** from **Operation: first family gathering**

 **Jisus** has added **beanabinnie** to **Operation: first family gathering**

**god:**

does this happen a lot between u 3? 

**Christ:**

everything happens between 3racha 

but yes 

**god:**

maybe we should keep a count of the people who are kicked the most too 

**Jisus:**

I think binnie would win again lolol 

**beanabinnie:**

aw bc im a such a winner 

**Dayseungx:**

that's rly not what he meant 

**YoungIN:**

maybe changbin hyung is a winner

he's always winning over seungmin's heart- 

**Dayseungx:**

YANG JEONGIN 

**Dayseungx** has removed **YoungIN** from **Operation: first family gathering**

 **god** has added **YoungIN** to **Operation: first family gathering**

**Christ:**

wow look at those cinematic parallels 

**god:**

I never thought I would have to re-add Innie to the chat, because I never thought he'd get kicked off in the first place 

by Seungmin, no less

**YoungIN:**

ive left the chat before 

**god:**

that's true 

**Christ:**

I could actually imagine innie being removed 

**YoungIN:**

T-T

**Jisus:**

don't cri innie don't cri 

**Christ:**

like, what if dirty stuff was happening in the chat 

we'd have to keep the baby pure 

**Dayseungx:**

dirty stuff is n o t happening in this chat 

im already grossed out 

**Christ:**

e.g we share wow 

**YoungIN:**

but ive already heard wow 

**Christ:**

o u rite 

GODDAMIT JISUNG 

**Jisus:**

;D 

**god:**

it just occurred to me: the three of you joined this morning very suddenly 

did you all wake up at the same time? 

**beanabinnie:**

... 

yes 

**god:**

why is there ellipsis 

**beanabinnie:**

oh no reason 

**god:**

changbin why is there ellipsis. 

**Christ:**

GODDAMIT CHANGBIN 

y r u two so not,,, smooth 

ellipsis literally gives away EVERYTHING 

**god:**

what is 'everything' 

**Christ:**

...

**beanabinnie:**

ahem 

YOU WERE SAYING? 

**YoungIN:**

here's where we find out what they got up to last night 

**Dayseungx:**

ew 

do I need to leave 

is this actually going to get gross 

**Christ:**

nO OMG 

3racha is STRICTLY NO HOMO. 

**beanabinnie:**

... 

**Christ:**

ok maybe a LITTLE homo 

**god:**

everyone please stop with the ellipsis it's making my head go into overdrive 

now why did you guys only wake up just now, and altogether 

**Jisus:**

guys we shouldn't lie to him 

he's god he's gonna know anyway 

I don't c y he's asking since he knows already but 

u know its all probably past of a master plan 

**god:**

thank you, at least jisung has some sense 

I never thought I would say that in my life 

also why did you just text to them when you're in the same room? 

**Christ:**

we're all doing our separate things ya know 

im chilling with the music gear, jisungs eating cheesecake and binnie's playing,,, pokemon 

**YoungIN:**

I play pokemon go 

eVeRyDaY 

**Dayseungx:**

changbin y r u such a cringey person 

**beanabinnie:**

hey innie sang the song not me 

**Dayseungx:**

R U TRYING TO PLACE THE BLAME ON POOR HARMLESS INNIE 

**beanabinnie:**

U LITERALLY KICKED HIM OFF THE CHAT A COUPLE MINUTES AGO 

**YoungIN:**

o.o

**god:**

i'm still waiting sungie 

**Jisus:**

ah yes well

we all slept in 

**god:**

I think we all gathered that 

**Jisus:**

bc... we stayed up kinda late last night... 

composing... 

into the unknown... 

**god:**

how late 

**Jisus:**

idk 

**god:**

han jisung- 

you better not be trying to get an easy way out of this

**Jisus:**

no like i genuinely don't know 

eventually it got to the point where all of the hours and time merged into one entity and nothing felt real anymore 

**Christ:**

I... think u just made any way out of this so much harder

**Dayseungx:**

I can literally hear woojin hyung sighing rn 

**god:**

i'm not even angry 

i'm just disappointed 

**YoungIN:**

gAsp 

u guys got the disappointment card~ 

**beanabinnie:**

it hurts so much more than I expected it to 

**god:**

I mean... into the unknown of all things? 

**Christ:**

okay im gonna have to stop u right there hyung 

I can understand ur concern at our lack of sleep and I have much respect for u HOWEVER 

if ur about to say into the unknown isn't worth every hour we spent slaving over it last night then I might have to pull the disappointment card out on u 2 

**YoungIN:**

OOOO 

now it got beefy 

wait can u pull the disappointment card when ur younger than someone? 

**Dayseungx:**

I think so 

I've done it on hyunjin hundreds of times since becoming his roommate 

**YoungIN:**

wait srsly 

I would have done it on so many of u by now 

I was only holding back bc I thought age mattered 

**Jisus:**

age never matters innie 

binnie and I have learned more than enough times that channie hyung should in fact... 

not be a hyung from the way he acts 

**beanabinnie:**

preach

**Dayseungx:**

tbf over half of the people on this chat should not b their age if it was judged on how they acted 

**god:**

okay, i'm sorry, i'll admit that into the unknown is a good song 

but spending so long on it? i'm concerned 

**Christ:**

its the song of the century 

it is worth everything 

im sure that if felix, hyunjin and minho were w/ me rn, they would agree 

**god:**

speaking of the dance group... how are your projects with them going?

**Christ:**

fine 

**Jisus:**

a work in progress 

**beanabinnie:**

non-existent 

**YoungIN:**

3 types of ppl 

**Dayseungx:**

well from what minho and hyunjin have said abt felix in dance class, he's a hard worker 

im surprised he hasn't hit u up abt the project yet changbin 

**beanabinnie:**

well 

u guys did arrange it for us 

literally... 

what was it, a day ago? 

two days ago?

and with innie's challenge and everything its been pretty much impossible to find the time to talk abt it 

**god:**

well hopefully you guys can get in contact soon about it

and I'm glad to hear yours is coming along jisung! 

and channie… well, yours, I think, is what brought us all onto this chat in the first place 

**Christ:**

yes 

u have hyunjin and I to thank for all of this 

**YoungIN:**

tHANK U 

my life got better and more horrible simultaneously I don't rly understand how it works 

**beanabinnie:**

yea I don't understand anything abt this either but ily guys anyway 

**Jisus:**

dawwww 

u sap 

**beanabinnie:**

shut up sungie

**Dayseungx:**

hey I just thought... 

we keep calling minho, felix and hyunjn the dance group but that's kinda a boring, average name 

is there anything else we can call them? 

**Christ:**

DANCERACHA 

DANCERACHA DANCERACHA DANCERACHA 

pls it would actually make me so happy 

**god:**

I suppose we'll have to wait and see what they think when they get back, but it could be catchy 

**beanabinnie:**

we're all just gonna transform into rachas then 

kk 

**YoungIN:**

in that case we need a racha name ourselves, woojin hyung and seungmin hyung 

**Dayseungx:**

'normalracha' 

**Jisus:**

no way 

**Dayseungx:**

cmon 

I think we can all agree that woojin hyung, innie and I r the most normal ones here 

**Christ:**

seungmin ur kidneys say something else

**Dayseungx:**

dude it was a joke calm down 

**Hugme:**

guys wth 

u were spamming so much? 

literally minho hyung and I got so intrigued about what yall were talking about that lix struggled to keep us from getting our phones out 

**Jisus:**

that's our hardworking boi 

**Christ:**

u guys r called danceracha btw 

**Hugme:**

o 

nice 

**Christ:**

also pls tell seungmin, jeongin and woojin that they cannot be called normalracha 

**Hugme:**

but theyre not normal 

it doesn't make sense 

**Christ:**

exactly what I thought 

woojin hyung is the only normal one here 

**Minmew:**

as his childhood friend, I can give account of many non-normal things woojin has done 

**god:**

no 

**Hugme:**

and as his roommate, I can give an account of many non-normal things seungmin has done

**Dayseungx:**

NO 

**Fiteme:**

erm 

as innie's coworker, father and friend

I could try and think of some non-normal things he has done 

**Minmew:**

u tried felix u tried

**god:**

I also asked how all of your projects were going 

**Fiteme:**

ah 

**Felix** has created a group chat 

**Felix** has added **Changbin** to the chat 

**Felix** has renamed the chat **werk**

**Felix:**

nice 

**[Operation: first family gathering]**

**Fiteme:**

well changbin and I r doing gr8 

we even have a private chat going 

right hyung? 

**beanabinnie:**

um 

**god:**

changbin already told me that you guys haven't done anything 

**Fiteme:**

o 

**god:**

but it's okay, I don't wanna get all up in your business 

as long as you guys get it done on time, go at your own pace 

**Christ:**

hey I like that 

**[3racha chat #10]**

**Cripsy:**

going at your own pace 

**[werk]**

**Changbin:**

ok at least we have a chat to plan on now 

**Felix:**

yes 

btw sry about the lateness of this all lol 

**Changbin:**

eh its ok 

I was just kinda sitting back and waiting for u to do something 

**Felix:**

I think I was kinda doing the same thing haha 

but also u didn't rly have a say in this so I wasn't sure if u actually wanted to do this or not 

I was giving u a chance to back out ig 

**Changbin:**

and leave u hanging lol no way 

yea I didn't sign up for this but like, I like writing songs and stuff so 

might as well 

**Felix:**

aw thnx :) 

**Changbin:**

yea 

and also even tho sungie makes me seem like an antisocial spoon I actually want more friends so 

u can be my friend as payment for this 

(just realised how sad and lonely that made me sound) 

(I swear I do have friends) 

**Felix:**

lmao 

I hought we were already friends but sure 

**Changbin:**

nice 

ok now that's sorted out 

I have no idea what this project acc is 

care to brief me? 

**Felix:**

um ok well 

we just need to do a solo performance of whatever style we want 

and like 

yeah 

**Changbin:**

ooookay 

wat dance style do u do 

**Felix:**

idk 

**Changbin:**

noice 

**Felix:**

well like, I do 

but it changes 

I don't rly have a fixed one 

**Changbin:**

twice? 

**Felix:**

altho twice r amazing 

idk if they themselves could b classed as a dance style 

**Changbin:**

hmmm 

well I need to know what kinda song to make u 

its best if I make the song first right? 

**Felix:**

yea 

**Changbin:**

okkkk 

**Felix:**

what kind of music do u like writing 

**Changbin:**

idk 

**Felix:**

NOICE 

**Changbin:**

kinda like u I think I change a lot 

I like producing dark stuff but I also wanna broaden my spectrum 

**Felix:**

so we're basically completely flexible 

FLEXible 

**Changbin:**

omg 

**Felix:**

sry couldn't help myself 

reminiscing back to the good ol username 

**Changbin:**

rip flex 

but yea 

I literally don't mind and u don't seem to either 

**Felix:**

yup 

how can we figure this out

**Changbin:**

we could always... um

do rock paper scissors

**Felix:**

um 

**[a stable household]**

**belongs to Minsung:**

guys HEALP

**belongs to Jisung:**

does that say help 

**belongs to Minho:**

I think it does 

**belongs to Jisung:**

what can we do 4 u my son 

**belongs to Minsung:**

changbin and I have no idea what to do w/ the project 

we're considering doing rock paper scissors 

and idek what we're doing rock paper scissors for 

**belongs to Jisung:**

what ur doing for the project, I presume 

**belongs to Minsung:**

yea but HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK? 

**belongs to Minho:**

wow and I thought we were a mess Minho hyung 

**belongs to Jisung:**

we r a mess sungie 

just not as bad as these 2

**belongs to Minsung:**

GUYS HEALP

**[werk]**

**Changbin:**

? 

hellooo 

u still there? 

**[a stable household]**

**belongs to Minsung:**

and now he's got confused bC IM NOT REPLYING BC IDK WHETHER TO DO ROCK PAPER SCISSORS BC IDK HOW IT WILL WORK 

**belongs to Minho:**

ok buddy just take a deep breath 

u know what 

so u don't just leave binnie hanging awkwardly 

**belongs to Minho** has added **Changbin** to **a stable household**

**belongs to Jisung:**

im sry what 

I DID NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS 

**belongs to Minho:**

just for a little bit hyung 

its easier to discuss this way 

**belongs to Jisung:**

ok but 

he's being kicked as soon as we're done 

**belongs to Minsung:**

damn that's kinda harsh 

**belongs to Minho:**

yea fairs 

its cool binnie's been kicked from many chats in his life time 

**Changbin:**

u guys do realise I can read all of that 

also thank u felix 

wow having friends is nice 

(once again that sounded a lot sadder than I pictured in my head) 

**belongs to Jisung:**

he's barely been in the chat for more than a minute and is already spamming it of course

hang on a second, problem child 

**Changbin:**

problem child? 

**belongs to Jisung** has changed **Changbin's** name to **problem child**

**problem child:**

PROBLEM CHILD? 

**belongs to Jisung:**

I just remembed changbin is jisungs ex 

this just makes it all so much worse

**belongs to Minsung:**

*sips tea* 

**belongs to Minho:**

now calm down everyone theres enough sungie to go around 

**problem child:**

****I wasn't even-

**belongs to Jisung:**

ok can we just get this over w/ quickly so we can kick changbin out 

**problem child:**

no im enjoying this 

**belongs to Jisung:**

ur being kicked out once this is over 

**problem child:**

no 

**belongs to Jisung:**

u cant rejoin a chat once uve been kicked 

**problem child:**

yes but my bff felix will re add me 

wont u 

**belongs to Minsung:**

*sweats* 

**belongs to Minho:**

guys look at what uve done 

lix is only talking in stars now u made him awkward 

**belongs to Jisung:**

whoops 

**problem child:**

ok but what actually is this all about 

**belongs to Jisung:**

basically felix came crying to us about ur project problems 

**problem child:**

wat 

we have project problems? 

**belongs to Minho:**

no offence binnie but 

u guys were about to do rock paper scissors to figure out what u were going to do 

rock paper scissors is when ur between 2 optios so idek how u were gonna do that 

**problem child:**

and felix went crying to u guys of all people? 

**belongs to Jisung:**

excuse me we r his PARENTS 

**problem child:**

ya but felix we coulda just talked it out as bros 

**belongs to Minsung:**

*sweats MORE* 

**belongs to Jisung:**

u guys r literally so hopeless 

how r u gonna make this project work when u have such bad communication issues 

**problem child:**

we have communication issues? 

**belongs to Minsung:**

idk do we? 

**problem child:**

hm 

rock paper scissors to find out? 

**belongs to Jisung:**

oh my GOSH 

**belongs to Minho:**

... 

at least this rock paper scissors would actually get a result 

**belongs to Jisung:**

not helping sunige 

I literally have a headache this is y I didn't want changbin on this chat 

this was supposed to be a stable household and now we have a problem child 

**problem child:**

iwi 

**belongs to Jisung:**

if seungmin was here he'd b throwing a FIT 

**belongs to Minsung:**

ok well 

how did u guys work out what u were gonna do? 

and what ARE u gonna do? 

**belongs to Minho:**

well im basically rearranging a bts song 

**belongs to Minsung:**

u can do that? 

**belongs to Minho:**

yea and it was rly useful 

cos hyung already knew the dance and I like some bts music so I was comfortable w/ the song already 

im just rearranging it to make it more unique for us and so hyung can adapt the choreo a bit 

**problem child:**

Minho how come u know bts choreo 

**belongs to Jisung:**

they have some nice dances ok 

**belongs to Minho:**

and some nice songs 

**problem child:**

yes sungie ik 

we've jammed to blood sweat and tears with chan more times than i'd like to admit 

**belongs to Minsung:**

wait but I don't get it 

how did u decide on that so easily 

**belongs to Jisung:**

well we're not DYSFUNCTIONAL to start with. 

**problem child:**

HEY 

**belongs to Jisung:**

don't speak problem child 

sungie and I also have a telepathic connection 

therefore it was easy to figure out 

**belongs to Minsung:**

rip I already have a telepathic connection with chan

sry changbin 

**problem child:**

its all good 

speaking of chan y don't we ask him 

**problem child** has added **Chan** to **a stable household**

**belongs to Jisung:**

NO OMG 

THIS IS Y I DIDNT WANT CHANGBIN HERE 

**problem child:**

we'll both leave after this is done and you'll have ur stable household back dw 

**Chan:**

wait wth is this 

**belongs to Jisung** has changed **Chan's** name to **unwelcome guest**

**unwelcome guest:**

hang on what? 

I literally got attacked but I have no idea whats going on 

y am I unwelcome and what am I a guest for? 

**belongs to Minho:**

our stable household obvs

**belongs to Minsung:**

hi channie hyung 

**unwelcome guest:**

oh hey is that felix 

**belongs to Minsung:**

YEAH BROOOO 

**problem child:**

wait how did u know that 

**unwelcome guest:**

telepathic connection 

**problem child:**

oh 

**unwelcome guest:**

oh I get it now, this is the chat jisung and minho used for the great innie challenge right 

ur the 'belongs to' ppl 

**belongs to Jisung:**

correct 

**unwelcome guest:**

but whys changbin here 

**problem child:**

what 

**unwelcome guest:**

yea im talking to u binnie 

**problem child:**

me? 

**unwelcome guest:**

yes u, problem child

**problem child:**

Y DOES EVERY1 THINK IM A PROBLEM CHILD 

**belongs to Minho:**

bc u r 

**unwelcome guest:**

ok but y actually am I here? 

and y is changbin here? 

**belongs to Jisung:**

basically changlix r being dysfunctional w/ the project and just cant work out what to do

they were abt to use rock paper scissors 

**unwelcome guest:**

wow 

how does that even work? 

**belongs to Minho:**

my thoughts exactly 

**unwelcome guest:**

that is pretty low I admit 

**problem child:**

well what else do u suggest we do abt it? 

**unwelcome guest:**

idk 

maybe TALK ABOUT IT? 

**belongs to Minsung:**

we tried but we both don't mind what we do 

**unwelcome guest:**

so ur both rly indecisive 

**belongs to Minsung:**

pretty much 

**problem child:**

u and hyunjin r the furthest thru the projects out of all of us 

how did u guys figure out what to do? 

**unwelcome guest:**

well lets ask him and find out 

**belongs to Jisung:**

DONT U DARE 

**unwelcome guest** has added **Hyunjin** to **a stable household**

**belongs to Jisung:**

IM SRY 

WHEN DID I STICK A LABEL ON THE DOOR OF THIS STABLE HOUSEHOLD SAYING 'FEEL FREE TO COME IN AND BRING UR FRIENDS' 

BC I DONT REMEMBER DOING IT

IT HAS LITERALLY DOUBLED IN SIZE I FEEL SO MAD

**problem child:**

but I don't c u doing anything abt it minho 

**belongs to Jisung:**

FOR CRYING OUT- 

**belongs to Jisung** has changed **Hyunjin's** name to **Get Out**

 **Get Out** has changed his name to **Hugme**

**Hugme:**

:) 

wait wats this 

**unwelcome guest:**

hyunjin our assistance is needed 

**Hugme:**

ok how can I help 

**belongs to Minsung:**

hyunjin didn't even question what he has to help with or who any of us r lmao 

**Hugme:**

its bc im just such a good person 

but im guessing these ppl are... 

well the belongs to are obviously minho and jisung 

**belongs to Minho:**

we just have such a dynamic relationship hyung everyone knows of us 

**belongs to Jisung:**

<3

**Hugme:**

ooo wait is this the chat u made for the innie challenge 

so im guessing the minsung person is felix 

**belongs to Minsung:**

u r correct my friend 

**problem child:**

and who am I ? 

**Hugme:**

hm 

changbin? 

**problem child:**

HOW DID U KNOW 

**Hugme:  
**

lolol 

**problem child:**

NO GENUINELY HOW DID U KNOW 

**Hugme:**

and unwelcome guest is chan? 

**unwelcome guest:**

what 

bc im an unwelcome guest? 

**Hugme:**

no 

but bc I don't think seungmin, innie or woojin hyung would b called that 

**unwelcome guest:**

oh cheers 

**Hugme:**

but I am disappointed in all of u 

I cant believe u were chatting away on this without the rest of us 

JUSTICE FOR NINE 

**belongs to Jisung:**

wait 

**Hugme** has added **Woojin** to **a stable household**

**belongs to Jisung:**

u know what 

**Hugme** has added **Seungmin** to **a stable household**

**belongs to Jisung:**

I 

**Hugme** has added **Jeongin** to **a stable household**

**belongs to Jisung:**

give up 

**belongs to Minho:**

come on in everyone 

the more the merrier 

**belongs to Minsung:**

welcome to our humble abode 

**Woojin:**

ah... so this is where you were all hanging out 

I was wondering what you were up to 

is it a bad thing that i'm relieved it was only a group chat? 

**unwelcome guest:**

I mean its probably the least dangerous thing we've ever got up to so

I don't think its a bad thing 

**Seungmin** has changed his name to **Dayseungx**

**Dayseungx:**

the first thing I gotta do in every group chat 

**Jeongin:**

owo whats this 

^^ the first thing I gotta do in every group chat 

**problem child:**

guys who am I 

**Dayseungx:**

100% changbin 

**Jeongin:**

binnie hyung :D

**Woojin:**

Changbin 

**problem child:**

oml 

y am I problem child and how did u all know 

**Woojin:**

I sort of used process of elimination, having seen the other names on this chat... 

you also are a bit of a problem child 

**Jeongin:**

agreed ^^ 

**belongs to Jisung:**

how did this even happen 

it was only me, sungie and felix on this chat in the morning and now uve all infested it 

**unwelcome guest:**

I think we just have this power 

**belongs to Minsung:**

at least the chat name still fits 

**Woojin:**

if I'm being honest 'a stable household' would be the last thing I would call our group 

**belongs to Minho:**

well it can be like 

our VENTING CHAT THEN 

**Dayseungx:**

who needs a venting chat 

**Jeongin:**

*when u have ur diary 

**Dayseungx:**

INNIE- 

**belongs to Minho:**

this is a stable household where we will support each other 

unless y'all r gonna leave 

**Jeongin:**

y would we leave 

**belongs to Minsung:**

its a... long story 

**belongs to Jisung:**

theres literally no point anymore 

Ig we have 2 gcs now 

**Dayseungx:**

ok but can we all be aware of the fact woojin hyung, innie and I r the only ones with normal usernames here 

it just proves that we're the true normalracha 

**problem child:**

how is ur username normal 

**Dayseungx:**

IT IS NORMAL OKAY 

**Hugme:**

ok can we actually move back to the other one 

like this just feels unnatural now 

**unwelcome guest:**

ok I actually get what u mean 

I miss having a matching username w/ sungie and woojin hyung 

**belongs to Jisung:**

too bad im matching w/ sungie here 

**belongs to Minho:**

guys, guys, PLEASE 

theres enough sungie to go around ;) 

**Dayseungx:**

and on that note 

**[Operation: first family gathering]**

**Dayseungx:**

I think its about time we move back to the safety of this chat 

**Fiteme:**

that was so satisfying bc ur username stayed the same 

**Dayseungx:**

IKR! 

**Jisus:**

ok well lets reserve that chat for deep chats only 

**Dayseungx:**

ew cheesy 

**Minmew:**

how did our precious honeymoon chat come to this 

**Jisus:**

stop being salty everyone 

it might come in handy some day 

**god:**

well from the use you allocated it, let's hope that chat is never used 

**Minmew:**

still cant believe u all did me like this 

of course u come and wreck my good time with ur dumb family dynamics

**Hugme:**

which ur part of ^^ 

**Minmew:**

which im part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, finished! 
> 
> A quick little note: I recently binge watched what's come out of My Hero Academia season 4 and literally found all of my passion for the series returning, so I've decided to go back to the fic about that which I was working on from a while ago (and kind of just abandoned, because I'm trash.) I will definitely continue this though, it's so relaxing and fun to write, and will remain my top priority! It's just to let you know that if updates slow down a little, I'm no way losing passion for this fic, but rather regaining passion for another! 
> 
> Anyway, more chaos ensued... Once again, please let me know if there's anything you want to see from this, and thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/beanwillstay


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hugme:** wait chan u actually go on tumblr  
>  **dorkier:** wait hyunjin u actually think ur Australian  
>  **YoungIN:** OH WOW  
>  **YoungIN:** NOW THAT WAS PAINFUL  
>  **Dayseungx:** gr8 job chan he's crying now and we need to snuggle again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I don't really have anything to say this time around, other than I hope you enjoy this!

**Minho** has created a group chat 

**Minho** has added **Chan, Woojin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin** and **Jeongin** to the chat 

**Minho** has renamed the chat **Operation: fix some communication skills**

**Minho:**

ok every1

hang on

innie and seungmin is there something u guys need to do

**Jeongin:**

owo whats this 

**Seungmin** has changed his name to **Dayseungx**

**Minho:**

ok 

so 

**Hyunjin:**

WAIT 

**Minho:**

oml what 

I didn't even think u'd b awake its 11 what is this 

**Hyunjin:**

WAIT 

**Hyunjin** has changed his name to **Hugme**

**Hugme:**

better

I cant believe u forgot me 

**Minho:**

oml 

well im not gonna keep track of all ur dumb usernames am I 

**Jisung** has changed **Minho's** name to **Minmew**

**Jisung:**

I know u wanted it hyung

**Minmew:**

ugh 

u know me so well 

**Jisung:**

someone rename me 

**Chan** has changed **Jisung's** name to **dork**

**dork:**

NOT LIKE THAT 

**Jeongin:**

im just gonna peacefully 

**Jeongin** has changed his name to **OldIN**

**dork** has changed **Chan's** name to **dorkier**

**Woojin:**

It would be nice if it were possible for you to take away this ability from people 

I would have done it a long time ago 

**dorkier:**

don't think ur getting away without anything hyung 

**dorkier** has changed **Woojin's** name to **dorkiest**

**dorkiest:**

see this is what I'm talking about 

**dorkier:**

matching once again look at us 

**Dayseungx:**

********if u dislike it so much hyung just rename urself something else

**dorkiest:**

I can't

**dork:**

y not 

bc u like the name we gave u so much 

**dorkiest:**

no 

I just can't figure out how to do it 

**Dayseungx:**

oh 

**Hugme:**

BOOMER 

sry 

I had to say it for felix since he's not here 

speaking of felix where is he

**dork:**

and binnie

**Dayseungx:**

I was thinking its oddly peaceful

**Minmew:**

ok so this is y I made this 

basically changbin and felix cant function 

like at all 

idk if any of u read up on the stable household chat 

**Dayseungx:**

I couldn't b bothered 

**dork:**

glad to c u have so much interest in our lives 

**dorkiest:**

to be fair you guys... 

we couldn't really be sure how long you all were going on for 

I mean you were missing from the main chat for quite a while 

**OldIN:**

I acc read up on it 

**Minmew:**

thank u innie 

**dorkier:**

hang on a second 

'oldin?' 

WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN 

**OldIN:**

I gave myself this name ages ago when everyone else was being chaotic 

hyunjin hyungs dramatic butt covered for me 

**Hugme:**

ur welcome 

wait

HEY 

**dorkier:**

this cant b 

**dorkier** has changed **OldIN's** name to **YoungIN**

**dorkier:**

that's better 

**Minmew:**

y'all 

will u let me explain the reason for this chat now 

**dorkiest:**

yes please do 

**Minmew:**

ok so as I was saying 

changbin and felix cant function and they need our help 

**Dayseungx:**

wait wats new abt this 

**Minmew:**

valid point 

but they srsly need our help this time bc their dysfunctional ASSES cannot figure out what to do for the project 

**dorkiest:**

I thought they'd made a chat and everything? 

shouldn't it be easy enough to make one? 

**Minmew:**

I thought so too but noooooooo 

its a dire situation ok 

sungie tell them 

**dork:**

they were abt to do rock paper scissors 

**YoungIN:**

what.... 

**Hugme:**

innie never use them as examples 

or any of us actually 

well maybe woojin hyung is ok 

**Minmew:**

but i'd also take anything he says w/ a pinch of salt 

**dorkiest:**

excuse me? 

**Minmew:**

I mean look at his name 

**dorkiest:**

I didn't even chose this for myself! 

**dork:**

stop stop we cannot anger woojin hyung we have a pressing matter on our hands 

**YoungIN:**

wait but I just thought 

we chat a lot on the main operation chat 

don't u think changbin and felix would notice the silence? 

like we've been on here for a while 

**Dayseungx:**

felix is a lurker it should b alright 

he wont start any convos 

**dorkiest:**

yes but wouldn't he get suspicious when we don't start anything? 

**Hugme:**

shouldn't do 

he also has a short attention span so without us there to keep him glued to his phone he should get distracted by other things 

such as mosquitos 

**dorkiest:**

so is this a way to cure anti-socialism? 

**Hugme:**

boomer 

^^ continuing lix's legacy 

**YoungIN:**

ok well we've established felix hyung is alright but what abt changbin hyung 

he talks on the chat quite a lot 

**dorkier:**

changbin's literally oblivious its fine 

**dorkiest:**

sungie is changbin with you?

**dork:**

yes but we're getting ready to go to class so he isn't rly paying attention to me typing away 

**Minmew:**

wait u guys have class today 

UGH 

gr8 that's just gR8 

y didn't u say anything 

**dork:**

wats the big deal 

**Minmew:**

well we need to figure out how to make changbin and felix bond and u 2 r the only 2 who rly know changbin well enough atm 

oh well 

just go 2 class 

we're just gonna have to hope changbin is good with whatever we come up with 

**dork:**

okkkk cyu guys later 

good luck plotting 

**dorkier:**

tbh if there was any1 we had to rely on to do plotting im glad its u minho 

**dork:**

seungmins also quite good 

I mean we saw what he did to binnie for the innie challenge 

**YoungIN:**

pls don't remind me of that day 

**Hugme:**

hey I can be good at plotting too 

**Dayseungx:**

no... hyunjin 

just no 

**Hugme:**

what 

**Dayseungx:**

ur too pure 

**Hugme:**

me 

pure 

R U SURE ABOUT THAT 

ur literally my roommate seungmin u should know these things 

**YoungIN:**

woojin hyung y do I feel like u could b quite good at plotting 

**dorkiest:**

I don't know innie that's slightly concerning 

you think I would be good at plotting? 

**YoungIN:**

idk 

silent but deadly 

**dorkiest:**

i'm not... killing anyone 

**YoungIN:**

ik hyung its a saying 

**dorkiest:**

oh

**Dayseungx:**

ok but guys r we just gonna ignore the fact that minho went to all this effort out of concern for felix's project 

talk abt friendship goals 

**Minmew:**

actually shut up 

**Hugme:**

stop being so tsundere

^^ continuing lix's legacy 

**Minmew:**

im not 

**Dayseungx:**

then y did u make this 

other than from the concern in ur heart 

**Minmew:**

no 

**Dayseungx:**

ur literally married to jisung and call him 'sungie' ur secretly soft for all of us 

**Minmew:**

ur soft for everyone too 

if im going down im taking a fellow tsundere with me 

ur married to changbin 

**Dayseungx:**

for the last time IM NOT 

and even if I was 

I never called him binnie did I 

**YoungIN:**

u just did 

**Hugme:**

I want seungmin to just call changbin binnie from now on

**Dayseungx:**

oh my god 

ur all so annoying 

**dorkiest:**

seungmin welcome to my world

**Minmew:**

guys GUYS we're getting distracted we have an operation here 

we only have until 3racha get out of class 

we need to make a plan in that time 

how can we get changbin and felix to bond 

**Hugme:**

idk 

**YoungIN:**

good start 

**Minmew:**

either we knock some sense into them 

or we improve their relationship and make them more comfortable w/ each other 

**dorkiest:**

i'm inclined to go with the second one 

**Dayseungx:**

the first one also sounds good 

**dorkiest:**

second one

and that's final 

**Dayseungx:**

hm 

okay 

this should b interesting anyway 

**Minmew:**

ok so we've decided we're gonna get them to become closer 

**Hugme:**

lets set them up on a blind date 

**YoungIN:**

um 

but they've already seen each other 

**Hugme:**

yeah ik just hear me out 

it could work 

theres a shopping centre nearby right 

**Dayseungx:**

yea....? 

**Hugme:**

felix loves shopping 

**dorkiest:**

but what if changbin doesn't 

**Hugme:**

too bad 

**YoungIN:**

ive slept over with changbin hyung before and hes actually rly nice 

even if he doesn't like shopping I don't think he'd just abandon felix hyung

**Dayseungx:**

hes a brat to me

**Minmew:**

that's cos ur a brat to him seungmin 

**Dayseungx:**

fairs 

**Minmew:**

right so theyre gonna go shopping together 

but how can we get them there 

**Hugme:**

I can just ask felix to meet up w/ me there 

we go shopping together sometimes 

then i'll just ditch him 

**dorkiest:**

how?

**Hugme:**

hm... 

i'll pretend ive seen one of my many, many other friends 

and then wander off 

**Dayseungx:**

so ur abandoning him 

**Hugme:**

PRETEND abandoning him 

**Minmew:**

we'll tell chan and jisung to take changbin to the shopping place 

and we'll get them to abandon changbin there 

**YoungIN:**

wow everyone is just abandoning each other huh 

**Hugme:**

they can bond through the trauma of being abandoned 

**Dayseungx:**

so we're literally setting them up on a blind date then 

**dorkiest:**

yes it seems that way 

**Minmew:**

no need to be jealous seungmin this blind date is entirely platonic 

**Dayseungx:**

y would I be jealous

and if any of u say its bc we're married i'll actually track u down 

**YoungIN:**

oh 

**Dayseungx:**

innie pls tell me u weren't 

**Hugme:**

its ok innie I got ur back 

I just tackled seungmin to the ground before he could leave now we're snuggling again

**dorkiest:**

you two are some of the huggiest people I know 

**Minmew:**

coming from u woojin 

u big teddy bear 

**dorkiest:**

I only hug when hugged 

**Minmew:**

ok that is such a lie

**YoungIN:**

can agree ^^ 

**dork:**

GUYS WE'RE BACK 

**Dayseungx:**

the dorks have returned 

literally 

**YoungIN:**

wow that was one of ur quicker snuggling sessions 

**dorkier:**

seungmin and hyunjin fought? 

**Hugme:**

no

but I had to defend innie so I just tackled seungmin and we ended up cuddling anyway 

**dorkier:**

lol okay 

**YoungIN:**

wowow 

is it just me or did they like 

hardly take any time? 

**dorkier:**

that's true this chat is a lot less spammed than I expected it to be 

**Dayseungx:**

jisung does a lot of the spamming 

**dork:**

HEY 

I don't even text THAT much tbf 

**Hugme:**

u don't lurk either 

**dork:**

no 

im the perfect mix in between 

**dorkiest:**

I think it's a lot calmer with a smaller number of us 

**Minmew:**

that rly is not true 

u should have seen the stable household when it was just me, sungie and lix 

**dorkier:**

wait speaking of that little aussie 

**Hugme:**

AUSSIEEE 

**dorkier:**

whats going on with him and changbin 

did u guys figure anything out? 

**Minmew:**

yes we did actually 

ud be surprised how productive we can actually b 

**dork:**

I bet it was down to woojin hyung

**dorkiest:**

thank you jisung 

but actually hyunjin was the one who thought of it initially

**dorkier:**

wait hyunjin? 

SRSLY? 

**Hugme:**

Y DO U SOUND SO SURPRISED 

**YoungIN:**

wait I just thought 

guys 

did u just get out of class? 

**dorkier:**

yea we're chilling just outside one of the studios bc SOME PEOPLE aren't telling us what the plan is so we have no idea what to do with binnie 

**Minmew:**

y do u 2 sound like some awful babysitters 

**dork:**

bc changbin is a baby cmon we all know this 

**YoungIN:**

but... youre texting on this 

in front of changbin? 

isn't that kinda suspicious? 

**dorkiest:**

and rude? 

**dork:**

o yea he did ask us what we were doing on our phones 

**Dayseungx:**

and?? 

what did u say??? 

**dorkier:**

I told him I was on tumblr 

**dork:**

and I said I was messaging my sister 

**Minmew:**

wait but jisung 

I swear u don't... have a sister? 

**dork:**

yea 

realised a second too late 

I didn't want to say I was on tumblr so 

**dorkier:**

hey wats wrong w/ tumblr 

**Hugme:**

wait chan u actually go on tumblr 

**dorkier:**

wait hyunjin u actually think ur Australian 

**YoungIN:**

OH WOW 

NOW THAT WAS PAINFUL 

**Dayseungx:**

gr8 job chan he's crying now and we need to snuggle again 

**dorkier:**

ah shoot sry 

**dorkiest:**

jisung I'm really confused does changbin not know you don't have a sister? 

**dork:**

oh yea he knows 

**YoungIN:**

and he... believed u? 

**dorkier:**

we told u he was oblivious 

**dorkiest:**

i'm… i'm so concerned 

**dork:**

its ok binnies content he's just playing pokemon on his phone now 

**YoungIN:**

he rly is babie 

**Minmew:**

rich coming from u innie 

**dorkier:**

ok guys can u PLS tell us whats happening 

like we're starting to stand awkwardly now and 3racha NEVER stand awkwardly 

**Minmew:**

ah right yes 

so all you need to do is get changbin to the shopping centre nearby 

we're gonna get felix there too 

then dump changbin and hopefully the two will meet up and bond 

**dork:**

yo binnie loves shopping 

**Hugme:**

PERFECT 

LOOK AT MY GENIUS IDEA WORKING OUT 

IM WORTHY OF BEING AUSTRALIAN NOW RIGHT CHAN 

**dorkier:**

of course hyunjin u were always worthy 

**Hugme:**

:,) 

**dork:**

so we're blind dating them 

**Minmew:**

indeed 

**dork:**

sounds nice 

we'll text u when we get there 

**Minmew:**

ok nice 

hyunjin go get felix 

**Hugme:**

on it! 

**[minhos sons]**

**the unwilling one:**

feeeeeelix 

lix lix lix 

FLEX 

**the adopted one:**

did u call me 

**the unwilling one:**

acc I texted u but ig yea 

**the adopted one:**

hi hyung 

**the unwilling one:**

hiya 

**the adopted one:**

ur up early 

**the unwilling one:**

hmm not really 

look at the time lix 

**the adopted one:**

wait WHAT 

when did it become pm 

im so confused 

wait how come no ones been talking on operation 

**the unwilling one:**

oh um 

everyone got mad drunk last night and they have hangovers 

**the adopted one:**

wait rly? 

even innie? 

**the unwilling one:**

yes 

**the adopted one:**

AND WOOJIN HYUNG ALLOWED THAT? 

**the unwilling one:**

yes 

he ordered chicken specially for the occasion 

**the adopted one:**

rly 

damn y wasn't I invited 

that sounds lit 

**the unwilling one:**

o changbin wasn't drunk btw 

**the adopted one:**

wat 

y r u bringing changbin into this 

**the unwilling one:**

um 

sry where

where did I bring up changbin 

**the adopted one:**

literally a couple messages above 

^^ 

**the unwilling one:**

sdhioahd

doifjsl 

duagd3ud

lfsfs;j 

doiajdjlj a 

oh

no 

I 

sat 

on 

my 

phone

and 

spammed 

now 

u 

cant 

read 

up 

**the adopted one:**

actually I can 

**the unwilling one:**

fool 

r u okay lix 

**the adopted one:**

what on earth is happening 

that was the biggest mood change ive ever seen 

and this is u hyunjin that's saying a lot 

**the unwilling one:**

r u ok 

u seem a little out of it 

**the adopted one:**

honestly im not ok 

theres this egg on my pillow 

idek how it got there 

ive been staring at it for like 15 minutes now 

trying to work out if its hard boiled or not 

**the unwilling one:**

but does it matter if its on ur pillow anyway 

**the adopted one:**

yes 

it matters so much bc 

this egg is me

and the ground beneath me could fall away at any point 

am I strong enough to survive or will I crack 

**the unwilling one:**

um 

ok lix u know what 

I think u need to get out 

**the adopted one:**

same 

**the unwilling one:**

meet me at the shopping centre lets hang out 

bring ur egg if it makes u feel better 

**the adopted one:**

omg yes 

cyu there

**[Operation: fix some communication skills]**

**Hugme:**

mkay lix is on his way 

now let me dump him 

**YoungIN:**

what a nice friendship 

**dork:**

TELL HIM TO GO TO THE BATH BOMB PLACE 

THATS WHERE WE TOOK CHANGBIN 

**dorkiest:**

why the bath bomb place? 

**Dayseungx:**

and y so many capitals 

**dork:**

bc this is urgent 

and so that when chan and I disappear he'll think he was just hallucinating us bc of the fumes 

**dorkiest:**

i'm starting to get a little concerned about how oblivious changbin actually is 

**[minhos sons]**

**the adopted one:**

hey jinnie where do u wanna meet 

**the unwilling one:**

o yea abt that I cant come 

**the adopted one:**

WAT 

hwang hyunjin im literally standing outside a manga store now by myself if u don't have a good excuse for this 

**the unwilling one:**

well I was gonna come 

but as I was walking I saw some um 

other friends 

and now we're gonna 

um 

get drunk 

sry 

**the adopted one:**

but I thought u got drunk last night 

**the unwilling one:**

I did 

but im also gonna get drunk tonight 

with my other friends 

**the adopted one:**

what friends 

**the unwilling one:**

ouch 

ik ur salty that I bailed on u but that was painful 

**the adopted one:**

u literally dragged me out of my room and away from the egg this is what u deserve 

**the unwilling one:**

but u took the egg w/ u didn't u? 

**the adopted one:**

it doesn't look as good as it did on my pillow 

anyway im not talking to u now 

**the unwilling one:**

ok but

before u go one thing 

y don't u go to the bath bomb place 

**the adopted one:**

y 

**the unwilling one:**

what if ur egg wants to c it 

**the adopted one:**

true 

**[Operation: fix some communication skills]**

**Hugme:**

OK GUYS FELIX IS GOING TO THE CHANGBIN'S LOCATION 

JISUNG, CHAN, CLEAR OFF 

**dorkier:**

ok we just Naruto ran away and now we're hiding behind a bush 

update: changbin just noticed we left 

**dorkiest:**

only just? 

**dorkier:**

he was playing pokemon 

**dorkiest:**

yet another aspect of him I am concerned abt he seems to play it everywhere he goes 

**dork:**

oml lix better get here soon binnies about to wander off 

WAIT I SEE FELIX OMG 

THEYVE NOTICED EACH OTHER GUYS 

THEYRE ACTUALLY TALKING THIS IS SO GOOD 

**Minmew:**

wow that worked so much better than I expected it to tbh 

**Hugme:**

u had doubts abt my plan?

**Minmew:**

no but cmon 

am I the only one who bolts in the other direction when I see someone ik out and about 

**dork:**

its different with this group 

I would rugby tackle any of y'all to the ground if I saw u in public 

**dorkier:**

as jisung is the biggest introvert here, I think that's saying a lot abt our relationship 

**Minmew:**

yes but this is felix and changbin we're talking abt 

I cannot emphasise how awful they were at communicating 

**dorkiest:**

well maybe they communicate better in person than over text 

speaking of, how is it going over there? 

**dork:**

felix is complaining about hyunjin 

we can literally hear him from here 

**Hugme:**

ugh I feel betrayed 

**dorkier:**

changbins now complaining abt us and I want to throw him 

**YoungIN:**

to be fair u guys did abandon them

**dork:**

PRETEND abandoned them 

at least chan and I did cos we're still here 

cant say the same for hyunjin 

**Hugme:**

acc u can 

**dorkier:**

WAIT HYUNJIN WTF

**Minmew:**

is hyunjin there? 

**dorkier:**

YEAH 

he's like, behind a vending machine oml hyunjin ur so obvious u beanstalk 

**Hugme:**

well im not a gremlin so I cant crouch behind any bushes now can I 

**dork:**

WHAT DID U SAY 

**Dayseungx:**

wait y r u all there 

like at least b discreet if ur gonna spy on them 

**dorkier:**

ngl sungie and I both agreed to spy on them to see what happens 

felix still hasn't proposed to anyone and that's still in my mind 

**Dayseungx:**

FELIX IS NOT GONNA PROPOSE TO CHANGBIN 

**Minmew:**

bc he's already married to seungmin 

**Dayseungx:**

oml NO 

**Hugme:**

omg guys im the same 

I got rly curious so I followed lix the way here 

**YoungIN:**

felix is the one being stalked now, instead of the other way round 

oh how the tables have turned 

I wanna come c what happens

**dorkier:**

yes innie come join us 

**YoungIN:**

r they still at the bath bomb area 

**dork:**

they've started moving towards the clothes places now 

**YoungIN:**

ok im coming 

**dorkiest:**

hang on 

there's such a large group of you following them around now 

i'm just going to come to keep an eye on you 

**dorkier:**

I think ur also a little curious to see what happens 

**dorkiest:**

ok maybe a little 

**Hugme:**

seungmin minho aren't u guys coming to give changbin and felix ur support 

**Dayseungx:**

no I do not care enough 

I am snuggled down streaming day6 im fine 

**Minmew:**

likewise 

well im not streaming day6, but idc 

**dork:**

but hyung u were the one who made this chat out of the concern of ur heart 

**Minmew:  
**

no shush 

I made it out of sheer disbelief of their incompetence 

now that they seem to be functioning I do not care 

**dork:**

sure sure 

**dorkier:**

okay well minho and seungmin we'll keep u updated bc u r secretly interested 

even if ur too lazy to join us 

**Dayseungx:**

um 

not true 

**Hugme:**

come join us then 

**Dayseungx:**

no 

**YoungIN:**

ok so I just joined with the others now yay 

changbin and felix just walked inside a clothes store 

**Minmew:**

felix literally took him clothes shopping that brat 

**dorkiest:**

I mean, if it means they're bonding then I suppose it's okay.... 

**dork:**

changbins entire wardrobe is black tho 

what does felix wear 

**Dayseungx:**

felix dresses like sunshine 

**Hugme:**

as do u seungmin 

u and felix have literally worn matching outfits b4 

**Dayseungx:**

yea its cos we both have good fashion sense 

**Hugme:**

ok so we have to see what happens so we're going inside 

**Minmew:**

make sure they don't c u 

like hide behind clothes or something idk 

**dork:**

ya that's wat we're doing 

hyunjins literally at a 90 degree angle 

**dorkiest:**

everyone's quite small but we all have to bend over still 

people are giving us weird looks I've never felt more ashamed 

what I do for you kids 

**YoungIN:**

seungmin its a good thing ur not here 

ur as stiff as a board 

**Dayseungx:**

I cant even b offended bc I know its true

**Minmew:**

how r changbin and felix doing 

**dorkier:**

well felix has already found something I think 

I cant rly tell its like a maze in here and theyre quite small so its hard to c over the tops of the hangers and stuff 

**YoungIN:**

theyre at the trying on place

I don't think changbin is gonna try on anything 

**dorkier:**

he's probably overwhelmed by felixs sunshine lmao 

**dork:**

ok fyi u guys at home it rly is like a maze in here 

this is y I do all my shopping online 

**Dayseungx:**

wait u seriously do 

wth 

how do u know it will fit u 

**dork:**

I.... know all my sizes? 

**dorkiest:**

INNIE WHERE DID YOU GO 

**YoungIN:**

I THOUGHT U GUYS WERE RIGHT BEHIND ME 

I WANTED TO GET A CLOSER LOOK 

**dorkier:  
**

NO WE NEED TO STAY BACK AND BE DISCREET 

**YoungIN:**

BUT I GOT LOST GUYS WHERE R U 

**Minmew:**

don't tell me u guys lost jeongin 

u had one job 

**Hugme:**

technically our job was to watch changbin and felix 

and the majority of us r still succeeding at that 

**Minmew:**

YES BUT BABYSITTING THE CHILD IS A GIVEN 

**dork:**

hehe actually we didn't even succeed on the changbin and felix part 

bc um changbins gone and the clothes felix was gonna try on are left on that collection rack thing 

**Dayseungx:**

and u lost the main targets too. 

WOOJIN HYUNG IM BEGINNING TO LOSE FAITH IN U 

maybe u being around doesn't immediately make everything easier to manage 

**dorkiest:**

trust me seungmin i'm annoyed enough with myself right now 

**Dayseungx:**

how did u even manage to lose changbin, felix AND innie 

**dorkier:**

we were kinda all looking at our phones 

**Minmew:**

oml 

and woojin ur always lecturing us on being antisocial but look wats happened now 

**YoungIN:**

o how the tables have turned 

HEY HYUNGS I C U!!! 

**dork:**

OMG ALL HOPE HAS NOT BEEN LOST 

**Minmew:**

well im glad at least innie has been found 

now move your ASSES and find the TARGETS again 

**Hugme:**

no need to shout at us when ur not even here 

**Minmew:**

hyunjin- 

**Hugme:**

imsorryimsorryimsorry 

**dorkiest:**

okay so we managed to find them 

they were a little way away from the shop but easy enough to spot 

we're kind of tailing them from a distance now 

**Dayseungx:**

wow theyre rly so oblivious

like how have they not noticed this clumsy group of five crackheads following them by now 

**dorkier:**

that's a very accurate description of us seungmin well done 

**Dayseungx:**

thnx? 

**Hugme:**

oml G U Y S they literally just went into the cinemas 

they rly do be going on a date im sorry seungmin ur being cheated on 

**Dayseungx:**

omg shUT UP 

**Minmew:**

I actually cannot believe how well this worked? 

like oh my gosh wow 

what movie are they bonding over go and look at whats showing 

**YoungIN:**

ok so theres like a bunch of new movies I haven't rly heard of 

**dorkier:**

wow theres a horror one changbin definitely took them in that 

he loves horror 

**Dayseungx:**

wait what 

and felix definitely went with him 

**Hugme:**

well we cant rly tell bc the screens r like through this door and we need tickets to get through 

**Minmew:**

I spoke too soon 

this is not going to end well 

**dorkier:**

y whats the big deal 

**Minmew:**

oh my god one of u has to know 

**YoungIN:**

... I do 

**Minmew:**

explain it to them I literally cant 

**dorkier:**

WHAT 

WHY WOULD U NT MENTION THAT FELIX IS BAD WITH HORROR MOVIES 

**Minmew:**

WELL I DIDNT THINK CHANGBIN WOULD B DUMB ENOUGH TO TAKE HIM TO ONE 

**Hugme:**

technically changbin didn't know beforehand 

**dork:**

we should've seen this coming tho 

this is such a binnie thing to do 

to take someone to c a horror movie cos he can show off how cool he is when he doesn't get scared 

**dorkier:**

(secretly he does get scared tho) 

**Dayseungx:**

rip plan 

its been ruined guys 

**dork:**

we're sort of wondering if we should all get tickets just to go inside and get them the heck outta there 

**Minmew:**

do u have any idea how expensive thatll b 

**dorkiest:**

exactly my thoughts 

if you are right, and felix is as bad with horror as most of you think he is 

then they shouldn't be in there for too long 

**YoungIN:**

we're currently hanging around outside in the lounge area 

hiding behind some of the sofas for when they come out 

**Dayseungx:**

how long should they be 

**dork:**

well the most recent showing time was about 10 minutes ago so we should expect them quite soon 

unless like it builds up the suspense in the movie in which case we're unlucky folks 

**Minmew:**

ugh I really did curse it didn't I 

**Hugme:**

WAIT 

NO U DIDNT 

SDHIADIOASJO 

SUIAHD78AGDBI 

WIHQEQIWJ3H4 

SALDA;;J 

**Minmew:**

im sry what 

I cant read keysmash 

sungie what does it say 

**dork:**

im proud u think I can read keysmash hyung 

but ill brb 

**Dayseungx:**

wait what the heck is happening 

omg im actually starting to regret not going bc like u guys take so long to reply since ur probably all talking in person 

LIKE WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE 

**dorkiest:**

okay i'll update you two

some things happened in literally a few seconds: 

changbin and felix left the cinema 

felix seemed a little... more than a little scared 

and then changbin started hugging him which was quite sweet so I think we can count this operation as completed 

but then hyunjin wanted in on the hugging and so he went over and joined... 

**Minmew:**

well his username finally proved itself 

**dorkiest:**

then jisung, chan and innie went over to join in the group hug 

and... for some reason felix is asking hyunjin whether he's drunk

i'm beginning to think we all might be drunk because this is so bizarre 

**Dayseungx:**

imagine how weird it sounds only seeing it written through texts 

im so confused rn 

**dorkiest:**

oh and another update: 

felix just dropped what looks like... 

is that an egg? 

it cracked and stained chan's shoes 

I think I should go over and see what's happening 

maybe join the hug too 

see you guys later 

**Dasyeungx:**

um 

okay 

just like that....? 

**Minmew:**

it feels like so much just happened and im about to die of cardiac arrest 

this is probably what woojin feels most of the time 

the poor guy 

**Dayseungx:**

same 

**Minho** has created a group chat 

**Minho** has added **Seungmin**

 **Minho** has renamed the chat **the tsunderes**

**Minho:**

so theyre group hugging rn huh 

**Seungmin:**

seems so 

**Minho:**

without us 

**Seungmin:**

seems so

**Minho:**

... 

hey do u remember the way to my place 

**Seungmin:**

yea y 

**Minho:**

wanna come and have a hugging session over here 

**Seungmin:**

yes omg yes 

**Minho:**

ok 

be over in ten mins 

i'll get the blankets 

btw we tell no one of this 

**Seungmin:**

deal 

**[Operation: fix some communication skills]**

**Minmew** has renamed the chat **Operation: complete**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED OMG-! 
> 
> I apologise if the ending is a bit rushed... I wanted to get this all done so I could update sooner! This was a bit of a different chapter, as it all took place in another chat, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Please tell me what you think! (And, as always, if you have any requests for something to happen...) And yippee, Changlix are functioning at last!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/beanwillstay


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Christ:** wait could this have anything to do with u being at our dorm seungmin  
>  **Dayseungx:** what  
>  **Dayseungx:** I wasn't at ur dorm  
>  **Christ:** then who ran out screaming 'oh my days'  
>  **Dayseungx:** definitely not me  
>  **Hugme:** definitely was him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say: thank you so much for the comments & kudos! I cannot express how much they mean to me thank you :,)

**[Operation: first family gathering]**

**god:**

okay I really do think we need to change the name of this chat now 

we've had more than one family gathering at this point 

**Christ:**

actually... I don't think we have? 

if ur meaning the cinema earlier then it doesn't count bc not all of us were there 

**Hugme:**

yea bc seungmin and minho were being lazy dummies 

**Minmew:**

we were not 

I actually enjoyed myself a lot thank u very much 

**YoungIN:**

enjoyed urself doing what? 

**Dayseungx:**

nothing 

we were doing nothing hyung weren't we 

**Minmew:**

yes sure 

absolutely nothing 

**Fiteme:**

my detective instincts are tingling

what did u 2 get up to 

**Christ:**

wait could this have anything to do with u being at our dorm seungmin 

**Dayseungx:**

what 

I wasn't at ur dorm 

**Christ:**

then who ran out screaming 'oh my days' 

**Dayseungx:**

definitely not me 

**Hugme:**

definitely was him 

he wasn't there when I got back to our place and only came back a few mins later 

said he was at a cat café 

**Fiteme:**

yea but I think minhos room is technically a cat café 

**Christ:**

there better not b any cats here 

u know the rules 

**Minmew:**

yes yes ik 

**Jisus:**

wait am I hearing this correctly 

minho u invited seungmin over r u cheating on me 

**Minmew:**

no of course not 

**Jisus:**

binnie how do u feel abt this 

seungmin is ur husband 

**beanabinnie:**

well ive been thinking 

**Dayseungx:**

oh no changbins thinking 

have we made u confused again 

**beanabinnie:**

honestly yes 

y did u all show up at the cinema earlier??? 

**Jisus:**

r we not allowed to c a movie together 

**Fiteme:**

and hyunjin y r u texting where r ur friends ur getting drunk with 

**Hugme:**

we were going to drink after going to the cinema 

**god:**

hyunjin you were going to get drunk? 

**Hugme:**

um 

yes 

**Dayseungx:**

I swear u don't even like alcohol 

its too bitter for u 

**Hugme:**

UM 

NO 

**Fiteme:**

o yea I forgot u don't like alcohol 

wait... 

**YoungIN:  
**

wow... you guys rly are oblivious 

**beanabinnie:**

is there something that we're being oblivious about? 

**YoungIN:**

whoops 

totally not 

**Fiteme:**

we may be oblivious but u guys r snakes 

WHY DID U ALL HAVE A PARTY WITHOUT US? 

**beanabinnie:**

they had a party without us? 

**Christ:**

we had a party without u? 

**Fiteme:**

YES 

AT LEAST THATS WHAT HYUNJIN SAID 

**Hugme:**

um 

**god:**

you even said innie went? 

**Hugme:**

maybe 

**god:**

disappointing 

**beanabinnie:**

what on earth is happening 

**Jisus:**

guys... I think we have to come clean... 

**Fiteme:**

come clean about WHAT 

**Minmew:**

ok so we sort of plotted against u two bc ur useless 

**beanabinnie:**

wah 

**Christ:**

it was minhos idea bc he was so concerned abt u guys 

**Minmew:**

WAS NOT 

**Fiteme:**

concerned abt wat tho? 

**Dayseungx:**

ur project thing 

apparently u guys were completely dysfunctional 

**Fiteme:**

ur only just figuring this out 

**Dayseungx:**

well... 

apparently even more so than usual 

**beanabinnie:**

wait so u made it so we met up? 

**Fiteme:**

hyunjin u ditched me 

AND MY EGG 

for that 

**Hugme:**

im so sry 

**YoungIN:**

we were all there bc we were following u 

**Fiteme:**

wow and u didnt even give us privacy 

the only ppl who r allowed to watch are minho and jisung bc theyre my parents 

**Minmew:**

I wasn't even there 

**Fiteme:**

I KNOW 

U DONT CARE ENOUGH ABOUT ME DAD 

**beanabinnie:**

wait im so annoyed w/ u guys 

u rly have that little faith in us

**Christ:**

I mean... can u blame us? 

it seemed pretty disastrous 

**beanabinnie:**

i'll have u know 

lix and I actually figured out our idea not even 15 mins after meeting up 

the movie was supposed to b a celebration 

sry for taking u to a horror again lix 

**Fiteme:**

its ok 

sry for not telling u abt being scared of them 

I wanted to look cool 

**beanabinnie:**

u didnt rly look cool 

**Fiteme:**

yea ik that 

**beanabinnie:**

ur egg was pretty nice tho 

**Fiteme:**

IKR! 

**god:**

I think this is evidence of the operation working out 

you two may be annoyed with us at the moment but it worked out in the end 

**Hugme:**

ur welcome 

**beanabinnie:**

we never said thank u 

**Christ:**

what did u guys decide on then? 

**Fiteme:**

well we're basically going with like 

the concept of love but like 

the dark side of it 

**YoungIN:**

oo 

edgy 

**Minmew:**

well 

ours will be better wont it sungie 

**Jisus:**

YAS 

that does sound like a cool concept tho 

**Hugme:**

actually I think chan and I will win w/ our aussies powers 

**Fiteme:**

but im also Australian 

**Hugme:**

yes but changbins not Australian 

**Jisus:**

hyunjin ur not... 

nvm 

**Dayseungx:**

as a friend of hyunjin I appreciate u not speaking the truth to save his feelings jisung thank u 

**Hugme:**

what truth 

**Dayseungx:**

dw abt it 

**Fiteme:**

changbins also Australian 

power team 

**beanabinnie:**

I am? 

**Fiteme:**

yes u r 

**beanabinnie:**

it seems I am 

**Christ:**

I actually have a lot of respect for you guys 

like ur somehow able to change ur nationalities that's pretty cool 

**Jisus:**

we're just that powerful 

this is our power as a group 

speaking of power as a group we need to meet as a group again 

**god:**

then we can change the name! 

**Minmew:**

u guys r so clingy 

**god:**

you are also clingy 

**Minmew:**

no im not 

but im also down for whatever u guys decide to do 

**god:**

my point has been proven 

**Jisus:**

ok well what r ppl up to tomorrow 

in the morning 

**Hugme:**

we're not meeting up in the morning unless u want to drag me out of bed urselves. 

**Jisus:**

no no just hear me out 

**Hugme:**

other than sleeping in I don't have anything on tomorrow 

**Fiteme:**

innie and I have a shift at the café in the afternoon but that's like 3-5pm so its fine 

**Christ:**

3racha do not have a class tomorrow at all 

**beanabinnie:**

^^ 

**Minmew:**

tho sungie and I were gonna meet up to work on the project a bit 

we're flexible with that tho 

this better be worth postponing it till the afternoon 

**Dayseungx:**

I have class tomorrow but its not till like 2 

**god:**

I don't have anything on tomorrow... i'm not sure I like where this is going? 

**Jisus:**

ok so none of us r doing anything in the morning tomorrow 

I take it ur all free this evening? 

**YoungIN:**

yayaya 

**Jisus:**

ok r u thinking what im thinking 

**Fiteme:**

PARTY 

BC EVEN IF IT WAS PRETEND IM STILL SALTY U HAD A PARTY WITHOUT ME 

**beanabinnie:**

and me 

**Fiteme:**

YEA 

WE WANT JUSTICE 

**YoungIN** has renamed the chat **Operation: party**

**god:**

hang on a moment 

**Hugme:**

innie ur missing something 

**YoungIN:**

I am? 

**Hugme:**

yes 

**Hugme** has renamed the chat **Operation: party at seungmin and hyunjins**

**Dayseungx:**

HANG ON A MOMENT NO 

**god:**

wait 

**Dayseungx:**

NO 

MY ALBUMS ONLY JUST SURVIVED THE TRAUMA OF THE PLACE NEARLY BURNING DOWN THERES NO WAY IM LETTING ALL OF U IN THERE 

**Christ:**

oh come on 

whats the worst we could do 

**Dayseungx:**

A LOT 

A HECCIN LOT 

**Jisus:**

wait guys woojin hyung seemed to have a problem we definitely need to listen to this 

**Dayseungx:**

SO MY ALBUMS ARENT IMPORTANT??? 

**Minmew:**

no seungmin theyre not 

**Dayseungx:**

WELL UR SINGLE CAT ISNT IMPORTANT EITHER

**Fiteme:**

oh 

oh my god 

let me just say minho hyung I have memorised ur three cats and have no association with that maniac over there 

**Christ:**

seungmin

you've done a bad thing

**Hugme:**

LETS JUST MOVE ON BEFORE ANYONE GETS KILLED 

we need to plan this seungmin stop provoking minho hyung and be a good host 

**Dayseungx:**

IM NOT A HOST 

**Jisus:**

tut tut so full of denial lately 

**Hugme:**

now lets listen to what woojin hyung has to say 

**god:**

okay 

thank you hyunjin

so i'm just thinking that it is not a good idea to have a party 

when innie is around 

**YoungIN:**

IM NOT EVEN THAT YOUNG 

**god:**

and also 

a party is a very trying event for hosts, so while you may be up for it, hyunjin, seungmin doesn't seem to be 

and we should respect him for that 

**Dayseungx:**

thank u hyung 

**god:**

so why don't we come to a compromise? 

hyunjin seems very keen to have everyone around, but seungmin is concerned for his possessions 

so instead of a party, we could just have something more leisurely, like... 

**beanabinnie:**

A GATHERING 

**beanabinnie** has renamed the chat **Operation: second family gathering**

**beanabinnie:**

BIG BIG BRAIN 

**Christ:**

a lot of things could be classed under gathering right? 

**Hugme:**

I want u all to stay over 

**Fiteme:**

YES 

I WOULD LOVE TO 

**Hugme** has renamed the chat **Operation: second family gathering at hyunjin and seungmins**

**Dayseungx:**

now hang on one second 

**[the tsunderes]**

**Minho:**

kim seungmin 

**Seungmin:**

oh no 

okay hyung im actually rly sry I do know ur cats 

pls don't hurt me im scared 

**Minho:**

I wont hurt u 

**Seungmin:**

o thank god

**Minho:**

IF! 

now there is an if

one condition

**Seungmin:**

what is it

if my albums and my life r in danger then I probably wont do it but otherwise hit me 

**Minho:**

let everyone sleep over at yours 

**Seungmin:**

... 

technically my albums would be in danger 

and possibly my life 

**Minho:**

oml 

do u srsly think woojin would let that happen 

hes already saved ur kitchen before 

**Seungmin:**

...

**Minho:**

look if u don't do this 

I will tell everyone abt our snuggling session earlier 

chan is already suspicious as hell but I made him promise not to say anything else 

as soon as I take back that promise... 

u know what happens next 

**Seungmin:**

im going to ignore the fact that u just quoted the duolingo owl- 

and say instead 

WTH? 

we swore we wouldn't tell anyone 

this is betrayal 

**Minho:**

ur calling THIS BETRAYAL?? 

tell that to soonie doongie and dori 

**Seungmin:**

but wat abt u 

ur willing to let them know about ur softness? 

**Minho:**

heck 

they already know I mean come on 

for some reason tho u seem to believe theyre not aware of ur inner softness and like 

that is so dumb because ur literally an embodiment of sunshine 

**Seungmin:**

am I rly 

**Minho:**

yes 

I felt like I was hugging pure sunlight earlier 

**Seungmin:**

that's weirdly one of the nicest things anyones ever said to me

**Minho:**

ur welcome 

so is that a yes 

**Seungmin:**

ok fine 

**[Operation: second family gathering at hyunjin and seungmins]**

**Hugme:**

um 

ok guys 

so seungmin was previously yelling at me saying that he wouldn't let u guys in here 

but he randomly turned around just now and said 'u know what they can come' and im really confused 

**Minmew:**

oh how interesting 

**god:**

minho what did you do? 

**Minmew:**

nothing 

what makes you think I did something 

**Fiteme:**

as one of the least subtle people on earth I can confirm ur being rly suspicious 

**Jisus:**

felix is also a detective 

**Fiteme:**

that's right 

**Christ:**

since we're both chilling together rn I can confirm that minho has this weird evil smile 

**god:**

Minho what did you do to the poor child 

**Minmew:**

I DIDNT DO ANYTHING 

NOTHING BAD 

**Hugme:**

did u threaten him? 

**Minmew:**

NO

**Jisus:**

ARE U SURE?? 

**Minmew:**

YES

**Dayseungx:**

he blackmailed me 

**YoungIN:**

how is that... any different from threatening? 

**beanabinnie:**

innie that's the wrong question to be asking 

the question u should b asking is... 

what is the blackmail material...? 

**YoungIN:**

doesn't that defeat the purpose of blackmail 

that we don't know 

**beanabinnie:**

innie stop asking the wrong questions 

**Dayseungx:**

tbf tho he blackmailed me nicely 

he complimented me too 

**Christ:**

that sounds like an interesting conversation 

but nothing unlike what goes down on the 3racha chats amirite guys 

**Jisus:**

u r right 

**beanabinnie:**

u guys don't want to know what goes down in our 3racha chats 

**god:**

I don't want to know what's going on in any of your chats if I'm being honest 

the only private chat with any of you I have is the one with channie I think 

**Fiteme:**

I wanna private chat with woojin hyung :( 

I wanna private chat with EVERYONE 

**Hugme:**

then u might as well have a gc with all 9 of us 

**Minmew:**

it keeps going round in a circle like this I don't understand 

**Hugme:**

WE'RE GOING TO FIND OURSELVES IN A TIME PARADOX 

TO SAVE US 

IM GONNA BE A GOOD HOST BECAUSE SEUNGMIN HAS FINALLY AGREED TO LET U GUYS OVER 

U ALL BETTER COME 

**Jisus:**

what if I drop out 

**Dayseungx:**

don't u dare 

**Jisus:**

wow that was a 180 from earlier 

**Dayseungx:**

well yes 

y'all better bet that I wont b letting u over again so make the most of this 

**YoungIN:**

I wanna come I wanna come 

**beanabinnie:**

wait who knows the way 

cos I don't 

**Jisus:**

me neither 

**Hugme:**

r u 2 together rn 

**beanabinnie:**

ya 

**Hugme:**

well that's just great isn't it 

**Dayseungx:**

if we give u the directions will u b able to find ur way here 

wait no

this is u 2 

of course u wont b able to 

**Jisus:**

well we might 

**Dayseungx:**

I beg to differ 

**YoungIN:**

im not actually too far away from u guys so I can come pick u up and show u the way 

**Jisus:**

bin we literally are being guided by the baby of all ppl 

how do u feel 

**beanabinnie:**

amazing 

**Hugme:**

I take it everyone else knows the way? 

**Christ:**

i do, I can take minho 

**Fiteme:**

I know where u all live :D 

and none of u know where I live 

**Minmew:**

a dumpster 

**Jisus:**

actually I think fridge 

**god:**

yes 

i'm already walking over actually 

I thought I could help you guys set everything up 

**Dayseungx:**

thanks 

**Hugme:**

wait 

we need to set stuff up? 

**Minmew:**

oml hyunjin what kind of host r u 

**Hugme:**

IM DOING MY BEST 

**Minmew:**

THEN DO BETTER 

IS THIS HOW I RAISED U 

**Hugme:**

U DIDNT RAISE ME 

**god:**

can we take this family feud somewhere else please 

and yes hyunjin you do need to set some stuff up 

you guys only have two beds and one couch, if our dorm setups are the same 

unless you somehow have a really luxurious space? 

**Dayseungx:**

i'd much rather spend money on day6 albums 

who needs furniture anyways 

**god:**

exactly 

so that's... 4, 5 people having sleeping places at the most 

there are 9 people 

**Minmew:**

lets start eliminating ppl 

**Christ:**

um 

lets not 

**Dayseungx:**

I vote for changbin 

**beanabinnie:**

HEY 

im actually the smallest so im best fitted to going on a couch or bed 

**Hugme:**

no one is sleeping on my bed apart from innie 

**YoungIN:**

ew I don't want to sleep on ur bed 

**Hugme:**

INNIE PLEASE 

**Christ:**

well luckily im equipped for this 

I actually have 2 sleeping bags 

**Dayseungx:**

um... why? 

**Christ:**

no reason 

**Minmew:**

he takes them to the studio when hes working late so he can sleep over there 

**Christ:**

oh my gosh 

well I was originally going to let minho use the other one but that's not happening anymore 

who else wants it 

**Fiteme:**

ME ME ME 

**beanabinnie:**

it should definitely be one of sungie or I as we've slept in it all the time 

also in the studio 

**Dayseungx:**

I love how chan was trying to be secretive but changbin just outed himself to the entire chat anyway 

**god:**

just so you know i'm going to be confiscating those sleeping bags 

they are not good for your health 

**Christ:**

... 

understandable 

**Hugme:**

ok so how is this working out 

seungmin and I should b able to fit one other person each in our beds 

but they'll have to be kinda small 

innie im taking u 

**YoungIN:  
**

what 

im not even that small tho 

**Hugme:**

innie 

im taking u 

**Minmew:**

seungmin u can take changbin 

**Dayseungx:**

no 

**Minmew:**

husbands r meant to share beds 

**Dayseungx:**

im rly beginning to regret this whole thing now 

**Christ:**

im bringing 2 sleeping bags 

lix u can have the other one 

**Fiteme:**

YES 

A WIN 

**god:**

and then there's the couch... 

two people could probably also sleep on that 

**Minmew:**

wooj we can go on there together 

we've slept on couches together since we were kids its no biggie 

**god:**

is that okay with you all? 

**Jisus:**

im sry y would it not b ok 

**god:**

oh my gosh jisung 

where are you going? 

**Jisus:**

i'll sleep on the roof 

**god:**

no. 

after the whole window fiasco I want you all safely inside the building at all times. 

**Fiteme:**

damn I was abt to offer to bring the sleeping bag up to the roof and vibe up there w/u 

**god:**

especially not you felix. 

**Fiteme:**

awhhh 

**YoungIN:**

okie im on my way with hyungs 

**Christ:**

minho and I will start making our way over then as well 

**god:**

wait 

JISUNG! 

where are you going to sleep? 

and don't you dare say the roof 

**Jisus:**

um 

**Fiteme:**

sung u can have the sleeping bag i'll go in the fridge 

**god:**

oh my gosh no one is going in the fridge 

**Hugme:**

our fridge is kinda full anyways 

**Fiteme:**

freezer? 

**Hugme:**

ice cream 

**Fiteme:**

well then i'll eat the ice cream to make space 

**beanabinnie:**

I can help with that 

**YoungIN:**

and me 

**Dayseungx:**

STAY AWAY FROM MY ICE CREAM 

**Christ:**

im beginning to think we just shouldn't touch anything of seungmins 

**Minmew:**

we'll just have to touch seungmin then 

**Dayseungx:**

NO 

**god:**

okay jisung we really need to figure this out though 

what kind of dad would I be if you slept without a bed 

**Jisus:**

:,) 

don't worry hyung 

I can sleep on the floor I do it a lot 

**Hugme:**

um... y? 

**beanabinnie:**

its cos theres loads of junk on his bed 

his suitcase from when he first moved in is on it for some reason 

**Jisus:**

yah 

so im used to lying on the floor 

**Fiteme:**

that must b so bad for ur back 

**Christ:**

ive stepped on him a couple times when hes lying down there 

**god:**

what 

changbin and chan you knew about this and did nothing? 

as felix said this can't exactly be healthy 

**beanabinnie:**

in my defence im not a dad 

**Christ:**

in my defence 

uh 

yeah I got nothing 

**YoungIN:**

but I thought in the official family tree u r not jisungs dad chan hyung 

**Christ:**

im older 

**Jisus:**

WE'RE NOT STARTING THIS AGAIN 

**god:**

okay i'm going home 

**Jisus:**

NOOOO WOOJIN HYUNG COME BACK 

SEUNGMIN HYUNJIN HOLD HIM BACK 

**Dayseungx:**

nah he just walked out 

**Jisus:**

WHY 

HYUNG U DONT HAVE TO DO THIS 

DONT GIVE UP UR SPACE ON THE COUCH FOR ME 

I CAN SLEEP ON THE FLOOR UR OLD U NEED IT MORE 

**god:**

um 

first of all I'm not leaving for good, i'm actually going back to my place quickly to grab some spare pillows and a blanket jisung 

second of all, i'm not old? 

**Jisus:**

oh 

thanks hyung :) 

**god:**

right 

well i'm not antisocial enough to text while I walk, so I'll see you guys soon 

**YoungIN:**

hey hyungs 

ive come to drop off my kids 

by kids I mean changbin and jisung 

**Dayseungx:**

ur actually taller than both of them so it kinda works 

**Hugme:**

and im taller than all of u HA HA 

does this mean im more powerful 

**Fiteme:**

no 

because I am here 

**Hugme:**

felix ur literally smaller than me 

now stop lurking around the corner and come in u dork 

**Christ:**

is everyone there apart from us then? 

**beanabinnie:**

yes its just u, minho and woojin left 

**Christ:**

the three eldest r missing 

this doesn't bode well 

changbin as ur next oldest ur in charge 

**Minmew:**

i'd trust jeongin to look after them more than changbin tbh 

**beanabinnie:**

as if it would b any better if u were here 

**Dayseungx:**

really I think we'd only be safe if woojin hyung were here 

even 8 of us could end badly 

and with someone stuck outside a window 

**Fiteme:**

y do we keep bringing this up 

im more mature now 

before climbing up a window, i'll always make sure I have my phone on my so I can call emergency services if I need it 

**Minmew:**

but how will u do that if both ur hands r needed to hold on 

**Fiteme:**

now that's a good point 

**Christ:**

speaking of we're here now 

hyunjin let us in 

**Hugme:**

im coming I just had to keep jisung from turning on our shower and sitting in it 

**Christ:**

um 

is he ok 

**YoungIN:**

come on in and find out

**god:**

um guys 

what on earth is going on in there? 

**Minmew:**

oh WOOJIN 

so much for being antisocial HUH

**god:**

well you all went silent, and i'm almost there now 

but I'm climbing the stairs up to your floor and um 

I hear screaming? 

wait is that seungmin? 

**Dayseungx:**

HYUNG GET HERE RIGHT NOW 

I WENT TO THE BATHROOM BUT I THINK THEY LOOKED ME IN 

**god:**

wait what? 

i'm trying to run but it's hard when i'm texting 

how can they lock you in when the lock is on the inside? 

**YoungIN:**

with a human pile 

that's how 

im on the top of it hehe 

**Christ:**

im on the bottom but yknow 

its worth it 

**god:**

whats worth it 

why are seungmins screams getting louder 

**Jisus:**

okay so I promise this isn't as bad as it seems 

or sounds 

its not some kind of horror thing 

**Minmew:**

seungmins just stealing the dramatic act from hyunjin for a bit 

**god:**

what on earth are you doing? 

i'm outside now let me in 

**Dayseungx:**

THEY GOT TO MY ALBUMS 

FELIX IS GONNA FOLD MY PHOTOCARDS INTO ORIGAMI DOGS HELP 

**god:**

i'm… how? 

I don't have any albums myself but I'm pretty sure the photocards are pretty robust 

**Fiteme:**

and im pretty strong 

btw ur not getting in until this dog has been birthed 

**god:**

im sorry seungmin this seems to be how it is 

**Dayseungx:**

NOOOOOOOOO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fdihdoahidhao GUYS IDK WHAT TO DO-
> 
> Like I'm just wondering are you happy with how this is going at the moment? Because I started it on a whim and did not expect for it to become my most successful fic (like 170 kudos im crying how-) so are you like... content with what i'm doing at the moment? Because really I have no idea what i'm doing, I sit down to write a chapter and think 'hey thisll be fun' but like... idk, should I try to make more of a plot? Rather than just pretty random chapters that somewhat follow after each other? 
> 
> But then again if you like it how it is I can keep doing that! Honestly I don't mind, I just know that I'm enjoying writing this fic so much more than I thought I would, and hey, it's super fun so... Please let me know! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/beanwillstay


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Minmew:** Im always  
>  **Minmew:** beautiful  
>  **Dayseungx:** look in the mirror and tell me that again  
>  **Minmew:** fine  
>  **Minmew:** mirror selfie here we come  
>  **Fiteme:** OH MY GOD  
>  **Fiteme:** WTF SEUNGMIN  
>  **Dayseungx:** hehe  
>  **Fiteme:** WHAT DID U DO  
>  **Fiteme:** MINHO JUST SCREAMED SO FREAKING LOUDLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say, other than thank you so much for the kudos/comments, and I hope you enjoy!

**[Operation: second family gathering at hyunjin and seungmins]**

**Dayseungx:**

I have a confession to make 

y'all r ugly when u sleep 

**Fiteme:**

im sick and tired of being called ugly 

im fabulous 

**Dayseungx:**

wow I didn't expect anyone to be up yet 

**Fiteme:**

its... 1:30pm 

**Dayseungx:**

ik but what sleep did we get last night? 

none 

none at all 

**Fiteme:**

true 

my phone screen is glaring at me and I cant c anything else my eyes hurt 

**Dayseungx:**

how do u think I feel 

going to class 

which starts in 30mins 

**Minmew:**

u deserve this suffering 

**Dayseungx:**

y do u say that 

**Minmew:**

u called me ugly and u should know 

Im always 

beautiful 

**Dayseungx:**

look in the mirror and tell me that again 

**Minmew:**

fine 

mirror selfie here we come 

**Fiteme:**

OH MY GOD 

WTF SEUNGMIN 

**Dayseungx:**

hehe 

**Fiteme:**

WHAT DID U DO 

MINHO JUST SCREAMED SO FREAKING LOUDLY 

JISUNGS SCREAMING TOO

CHANGBIN FELL OFF THE BED 

JEONGINS DOLPHIN SCREAMING I THINK MY EARS ARE GONNA SPLIT 

**Dayseungx:**

oh wow 

**Fiteme:**

NOW CHANS CURSING 

LUCKILY IN ENGLISH SO WOOJIN CANT TELL HIM OFF

BUT WOOJIN JUST HAD A MINI HEART ATTACK SO WE DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT AND 

HYUNJIN 

... just rolled over and went back to sleep 

**Dayseungx:**

have u noticed anything different yet

**Fiteme:**

what? 

oh 

oh... my god 

**Minmew:**

kim seungmin im about to lose it w/ you 

please tell me you didn't use sharpie 

**Dayseungx:**

no omg im not THAT bad 

and ur not the only person who I drew on 

personally I rly like the makeover I gave changbin go check it out of ur still in the bathroom 

**Minmew:**

IM TRYING TO WASH IT OFF BUT IDK WHAT TO USE 

MAKEUP REMOVER? 

**Dayseungx:**

yes 

because I drew on your face with lipstick didn't I 

**Minmew:**

SERIOUSLY 

**Dayseungx:**

NO U IDIOT 

ITS CRAYOLA 

**Minmew:**

WHY IS IT CRAYOLA 

WHY DO U EVEN HAVE CRAYOLA

**Dayseungx:**

my roommate is hyunjin and my bestfriend is jeongin 

i need to keep them entertained in restaurants somehow don't i 

**Minmew:**

well im not coming out of this bathroom until everythings been washed away 

bc i know those guys r gonna want to use the sink but theyre just gonna have to settle for the kitchen one 

at least theres good soap here 

**Dayseungx:**

horray, i get to keep texting you then 

speaking of 

where did felix go 

**Fiteme:**

hi this is jisung using felixs phone for the camera 

seungmin i hate u 

**Dayseungx:**

y don't u use ur own phone u lazy bum 

**Fiteme:**

u don't have any right to call me that after u didn't come to the cinema yesterday 

and theyre all on charge remember 

there weren't enough plugs for everyones so felix and minho didn't get to charge theirs cos they lost rock paper scissors 

**Dayseungx:**

oh yeah 

minho threw a temper tantrum 

**Minmew:**

did not 

**Dayseungx:**

did too 

**Fiteme:**

this is chan now on lixs phone 

seungmin what gave u the idea to trace my dimples with green pen 

**Dayseungx:**

idk i felt like it 

i just cant believe yall slept through it 

**Minmew:**

actually i did feel it 

but i thought it was an angel from above caressing my face 

**Dayseungx:**

u think too highly of urself 

**Minmew:**

excuse u 

**Fiteme:**

woojin hyungs going to get the phones now 

that's an angel 

**god:**

seungmin 

why didn't you draw on my face? 

i feel oddly left out 

**Dayseungx:**

that isn't the intention i had at all 

it was a reward for u hyung and an act of revenge for everyone else 

they folded one of my day6 photocards into an origami dog 

u stopped them from folding anymore 

i thank u for that 

**god:**

oh 

well that's okay 

**beanabinnie:**

seungmin i hate u 

**YoungIN:**

seungmin i hate u 

**Hugme:**

seungmin i hate u 

^^ sent from felix bc hyunjins still asleep 

**Christ:**

oml seungmin i hope u know that theres literally pen in my sleeping bags 

**Dayseungx:**

eh it washes off 

**Minmew:**

tbf it does 

mines already come off

my face stings tho maybe ill grow whiskers 

and ill grow claws I can scratch seungmin with 

**Dayseungx:**

ew get away from me 

**beanabinnie:**

minho pls let us in the bathroom we want to wash our faces 

**Minmew:**

im running a bath now sry guys 

**Fiteme:**

WHAT 

omg pls let us in 

what if when we leave the ink too long it tattoos our faces 

**Dayseungx:**

felix its Crayola its not gonna hurt u 

**Fiteme:**

yea but what if it DOES

**Minmew:**

its a bubble bath and im using one of seungmins bath bombs 

**Dayseungx:**

leave my bath bombs alone 

**Minmew:**

leave my face alone

u started this war 

**Dayseungx:**

no 

ur not allowed to get vengeance on my vengeance that's not how it works 

**god:**

vengeance should not work in the first place

**Jisus:**

poor woojin hyung 

rly being the god here 

**Christ:**

that isn't even an exaggeration 

he's trying to clean hyunjins face with a face towel before he wakes up and sees what u did to him 

**Minmew:**

oh yea that's a good idea 

if u think my reaction was bad his will b so much worse 

**YoungIN:**

I personally quite like mine 

u just drew hearts all over my face 

**Dayseungx:**

ik its bc I cant b mad at u innie but u were part of the pile locking me in the bathroom so I had to give u something 

**beanabinnie:**

u drew broken hearts all over my face 

**Dayseungx:**

yea ik 

**beanabinnie:**

i'll get u someday 

**Fiteme:**

now woojins lecturing innie on how he cant leave the house like that 

**god:**

^^ let alone go to work 

I've seen the manager of the café a few times and they look quite scary 

**Fiteme:**

theyre whipped for innie tho 

**Jisus:**

isn't everyone 

**Fiteme:**

true 

**Dayseungx:**

oh hey I forgot u guys have work today 

ew imagine working at the cafe

**god:**

but seungmin you work at the café 

**Dayseungx:**

yeah I know hyung 

it was a joke 

**god:**

oh 

**Minmew:**

jisung we need to go to the dance studio don't we 

**Jisus:**

ah yes 

**Dayseungx:**

why are u both going tho 

only minhos dancing

**Jisus:**

R U SAYING I CANT DANCE 

WE NEED A DANCE OFF RN SEUNGMIN 

**Dayseungx:**

sry abt to go into class hahahahahhahahahhaha bye 

**Minmew:**

jisung I finished bathing lets go 

**Jisus:**

hyung open the door and let me wash my face binnies hogging the kitchen sink 

**Minmew:**

ok sure 

**god:**

have a good time you two 

now that you've gone and its a little less chaotic I'll wake up Hyunjin 

**Jisus:**

ha ha I love how ur the one to do it hyung 

**Christ:**

we cant rly trust anyone else to 

**Jisus:**

ok well tell us how it goes 

**Hugme:**

I have risen 

u all look so bad 

apart from woojin hyung

I of course look amazing

**Minmew:**

someone please tell him 

**Hugme:**

tell me what 

**Jisus:**

nOTHING 

**Fiteme:**

guys

OMG GUYS 

**Jisus:**

what 

**YoungIN:**

sdiugaldaduslo 

**Jisus:**

god I hate not being there to know whats going down 

**Fiteme:**

guys omg 

**Minmew:**

what happened 

**Fiteme:**

ok so 

I thought I would fold some more of seungmins photocards right 

but his albums r gone 

**Jisus:**

what...? 

**beanabinnie:**

and then we realise 

there is a box in the kitchen 

and its a safe 

**Minmew:**

seungmin has a safe?

for his day6 albums?

now that's dedication 

**Fiteme:**

too bad I cant keep folding them 

**god:**

don't worry I wouldn't have let him 

**Minmew:**

I wasn't worrying 

**Jisus:**

yea me neither 

**Christ:**

what caring friends 

**Fiteme:**

its too bad innie and I have to go to work anyways

**YoungIN:**

being an adult is so hard 

**Jisus:**

since when were u an adult 

**YoungIN:**

excuse me 

I bet my networth is worth more than urs 

**Jisus:**

it... probably is 

**god:**

well innie and felix, now that youre on your way please make sure that you eat something at the café 

**Minmew:**

but nothing that felix makes 

**Christ:**

wait y 

**Hugme:**

he's awful at cooking 

**beanabinnie:**

then y... r u working at a café? 

**Fiteme:**

=) 

**Jisus:**

guys help 

there are people in the dance studio and I don't want to confront them 

its not like we can throw them like lix and I did to the kids in the park

**god:**

wait you really threw them??

**Jisus:**

no im kidding 

but its not even an option this time 

**god:**

it should... never have been an option in the first place 

**Minmew:**

we're both sitting outside the dance studio now 

**Hugme:**

wimps 

**Minmew:**

hyunjin as if u could do any better 

**Hugme:**

UM 

actually id come and kick them out myself if I was willing to get out of bed 

**Jisus:**

I thought woojin hyung woke u up? 

**YoungIN:**

waking up and getting up r very different things for him 

**Hugme:**

what innie said 

**Minmew:**

its fine jisung and I can stretch 

**Jisus:**

we're gonna do yoga 

**god:**

just... in the corridor? 

**Jisus:**

yes 

**beanabinnie:**

sungie does yoga a lot 

one time I had our key and he was locked out for 5 hours 

he just did yoga and I found him meditating on our doorstep 

**Hugme:**

how can someone b so calming but so chaotic at the same time? 

**Christ:**

I think we're all a little like that tbh 

like, have a calm side but also a crazy side 

I mean look at seungmin 

he writes a diary but also... hides day6 albums in a safe 

**Fiteme:**

there cant b anything calming about me 

**Christ:**

well u do origami

and 

I don't think I rly need to say what uve done that isn't calming 

**YoungIN:**

woojin hyung just walked over to the window and locked it hehe 

**beanabinnie:**

technically that was the problem in the first place 

the window was locked from the inside so felix couldn't get in 

**god:**

changbin I don't need the logistics thank you 

just let me comfort myself with this 

**Minmew:**

wait y r u all texting like this 

r u not still together 

jisung and I r trying to do yoga stop disturbing us w/ ur spam 

**Christ:**

as if u don't spam minho 

**YoungIN:**

yea hyung 

uve made so many chats already 

the operation obliterate chan one... 

**beanabinnie:**

good times

**Hugme:**

changbin u sat on me it was not a good time 

**YoungIN:**

the fix communication skills one... 

**Hugme:**

now THAT was a good time 

**Fiteme:**

rip egg 

**YoungIN:**

the stable household... 

**Minmew:**

actually jisung made that one not me 

**Hugme:**

yea but ur basically the same person at this point

**Jisus:**

wat 

**Minmew:**

I also made one with seungmin 

**god:**

why did you make one with seungmin 

**Minmew:**

shoot 

no reason 

no reason at all 

**beanabinnie:**

I think everyone here needs to work on their subtlety 

**Jisus:**

but u wont pick up on anything if that happens hyung 

**beanabinnie:**

HEY 

**Minmew:**

u guys never answered my question 

y r u suddenly all texting like ur not together 

**Hugme:**

cuz we're not

**Christ:**

binnie and I r gonna work on our songs a bit so we went to the studio 

**Jisus:**

wow that's nice

HEY THE PPL LEFT WE CAN GO PRACTICE NOW YAAAAY 

**Christ:**

guys tell me if u want me to say what makes u a calm yet chaotic person 

im actually quite enjoying this 

**Minmew:**

me 

**Christ:**

well u have cats right 

but ur also minho 

**Minmew:**

what on earth makes u think having cats is calming

**Hugme:**

oh god now uve got him going 

**Minmew:**

ill have u know

the relationship u have with cats is one of the most stressful things u can have 

bc u need to tame them 

u need to understand them, be one with them 

if the cat doesn't like u u cant push it 

but don't leave it alone either 

feed it until it recognises u as its human 

and then eventually u can begin to tame it but be ready to back off if the cat ever has too much 

bc otherwise u will b clawed and back to square one

**Christ:**

yea but that obv takes a lot of patience 

**Fiteme:**

I can also tame cats 

**Minmew:**

felix u have cats? 

**Fiteme:**

no 

but I tamed wild ocelots on Minecraft a lot 

**Minmew:**

oh 

**Christ:**

changbin loves writing love songs 

but he's also... I mean 

hes changbin 

**YoungIN:**

hyung idk if 'he's ___' can b ur reason for everyone 

I mean what abt me 

im not too chaotic am I? 

**Christ:**

no that is a good point 

but u can scream freakishly high and that's pretty weird 

**YoungIN:**

ah... fair 

**Hugme:**

and me? 

**Christ:**

hyunjin u sleep so much 

how calming that must b 

I would kill to b able to have that much sleep 

**god:**

please don't 

**Christ:**

ah... woojin hyung 

now this is where it gets hard... 

ur very calming but what is there abt u that is chaotic? 

nothing, I don't think.. 

ive been stumped 

**Minmew:**

ive got a lot of weird things woojin has done in the past actually 

**god:**

minho no 

**Fiteme:**

one day we'll hear one of these childhood stories and our perspective on this hyung will turn completely upside down 

**god:**

I sure hope not 

minho you have the studio now, stop being a devil and go and practice 

**Minmew:**

yes 

jisung and I r gonna go do the tango now bye 

**beanabinnie:**

the... tango? 

**YoungIN:**

as long as theyre not gonna do a dance in the same style as the one minho hyung performed to me for the challenge then its fine 

**Christ:**

wow they got so distracted 

so let me get this straight

changbin and felix cant communicate well 

**Fiteme:**

we're better now tho 

I think when my egg broke it smashed the metaphorical barrier between us 

**beanabinnie:**

felix should I include that in our song 

I like that concept 

**Fiteme:**

PLS 

see look at us 

on the same wavelength 

**Christ:**

jisung and minho keep getting distracted 

in conclusion

hyunjin and I r the best pairing 

**Hugme:**

yes hyung 

aussiebros forever 

**Christ:**

and all this logical thinking made me FIGURE IT OUT 

THE CRAZY THING WOOJIN HYUNG DOES 

**god:**

and what is that? 

**Christ:**

u adopted all of us 

I mean what sane person would do that 

**god:**

that's a... very valid point channie 

well done 

**Fiteme:**

why the congratulations 

**god:**

I mean, it's true 

speaking of adopted children, hyunjin and I are now the only ones left in this mess of a dorm 

we'll clean up, etc... 

wait channie you took the sleeping bags? 

**Christ:**

yea 

binnie and I will use them tonight 

**god:**

you better not. 

but anyway, I need to feed hyunjin 

you all need to make sure you eat

**Hugme:**

gUYS 

WOOJIN HYUNGS SO POWERFUL 

**beanabinnie:**

we've established that 

**Hugme:**

no like seriously 

he just opened seungmins safe 

**YoungIN:**

wait 

srsly? 

**Hugme:**

YES 

**Christ:**

oh jeez 

that's a bad safe 

**Hugme:**

AND HE JUST 

put 

a 

baked potato 

into 

it

**Fiteme:**

well maybe hyung just is protective of baked potatoes its not ur position to judge 

**Christ:**

were seungmins albums still in it 

**Hugme:**

yeah... 

um 

woojin hyung just pressed a button on the safe and there was some noise 

**YoungIN:**

wait 

r u guys thinking what im thinking? 

**beanabinnie:**

that depends 

what r u thinking 

**YoungIN:**

that it may not have been a safe in the first place... 

**god:**

I can't believe all of you 

I thought you were just going along with it for seungmin's sake... 

**Fiteme:**

going along with wat 

**god:**

the safe wasn't a safe, it was a microwave 

**Fiteme:**

wait 

WHAT 

**Christ:  
**

u srs? 

**god:**

why else would I be putting baked potatoes in it, other than to make lunch for hyunjin and I 

and no, felix, I'm not protective over potatoes even though they are nice 

**beanabinnie:**

damn theyre my favourites 

I wish I stayed a little longer but oh well 

chan hyung and I r at the studio now 

**Fiteme:  
**

how r u only concerned abt that 

I COULD HAVE MADE SO MANY MORE DOGS BY NOW 

**Jisus:**

ok I finished tangoing now minho hyungs running to the vending machines to get us a drink before he shows me what hes got 

I can catch up quickly whats happening 

**YoungIN:**

seungmin put his day6 albums in a microwave and none of us noticed 

**Jisus:**

oh 

nothing much then 

**Hugme:**

nope 

**Jisus:**

nice 

whelp hyungs back cyu guys later 

**Christ:**

hang on a second 

woojin hyung how log did you know it was a microwave for? 

**god:**

i'm slightly offended that you presumed I thought it was a safe at any point 

**beanabinnie:**

so the WHOLE TIME? 

**god:**

yes?? 

**Fiteme:**

WHY DIDNT U TELL ME 

I could've made so many more dogs 

think of that one lonely dog 

**god:**

well seungmin did unofficially assign me the role of being the guard of his albums so I didn't want to let him down 

**YoungIN:**

but what abt hyunjin hyung 

he's still there right 

**Hugme:**

I cant do origami 

:,) 

**god:**

also theyre roommates, if hyunjin wanted to trash seungmins albums then he would have done so long before this 

**Fiteme:**

well don't b so sure abt that, since seungmin did draw on hyunjins face and everything 

**Christ:**

oh god felix 

what have you done 

**Hugme:**

WHAT DID U SAY 

**YoungIN:**

I tried to stop him I swear 

im sorry 

he typed it and 

we were just entering the café and putting on our aprons I couldn't 

**beanabinnie:**

its ok innie its not ur fault 

**god:**

oh WELL DONE FELIX 

NOW I REALLY DO HAVE TO PROTECT THE ALBUMS 

**Fiteme:**

im genuinely rly sorry 

I completely forgot he didn't know 

**Dayseungx:**

y r u protecting the albums 

**Christ:**

what convenient timing 

**Hugme:**

KIM SEUNGMIN DID U DRAW ON MY FACE 

**Dayseungx:**

ye 

now what about the albums 

did the safe not work 

**YoungIN:**

hyung we all know it was a microwave 

**Dayseungx:**

shoot 

what gave it away 

**YoungIN:**

woojin hyung 

he went to make some baked potatoes 

**Dayseungx:**

ooh potatoes 

save one for me im coming back now 

**Hugme:**

nuh uh 

no baked potatoes for u 

u bad person 

**Dayseungx:**

y r u making such a big deal out of this 

**Hugme:**

because 

do you HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I DO FOR MY SKIN 

IF UR DAMN CRAYOLAS MESSED UP MY ROUTINE I WILL

MESS UP UR ALBUMS

**Dayseungx:**

hey theres no need to go so far 

woojin hyung protect my albums 

**god:**

I just wanted to make some potatoes 

**Christ:**

stop squabbling u guys 

just have a snuggling session later and u'll b all better 

**Hugme:**

oh yeah we're planning to 

but we're not together rn so we can fight 

**Fiteme:**

um actually u may need to do some consoling 

**Hugme:**

y

**Fiteme:**

seungmin yo 

the manager just came in 

**beanabinnie:**

oh the scary manager I keep hearing abt 

**Fiteme:**

yes that one 

u should meet them one day 

**beanabinnie:**

its ok 

**YoungIN:**

dw binnie hyung ur a cube they've got nothing on u 

**Dayseungx:**

can u pls get on with it what happened 

**Fiteme:**

oh well 

long story short ur fired

**Dayseungx:**

wait 

what 

**god:**

seungmin lost his job?? 

why?? 

**Minmew:**

my lmao senses r tingling who's suffering 

**beanabinnie:**

seungmin 

**Minmew:**

what did he do this time 

**Fiteme:**

he got fired 

**Minmew:**

oh u silly child 

what did u do this time 

**Dayseungx:**

I DIDNT DO ANYTHING 

WHAT DID I DO 

FELIX INNIE ASK WHAT I DID 

**Jisus:**

wow hyung just told me 

I kinda feel bad for seungmin 

I mean first his cards and now his job 

its all going wrong 

**Hugme:**

well he did draw on our faces so 

**Jisus:**

hyunjin not helping 

**Hugme:**

right 

sry 

seungmin come home and let me hug u 

**YoungIN:  
**

ok so hyung 

basically u got fired for a few reasons 

1 uve been reported to text on the job 

**god:**

well 

don't say I didn't warn you 

**Christ:**

that's rly ironic since u guys r both at work and texting 

**Fiteme:**

ya 

but dw we're excused for now bc boss loves innie 

**Hugme:**

who doesn't love innie 

**YoungIN:**

hyung u also got reported for feeding something to a customer which made them scream and run away... 

um 

I think that may have been the black beans thing w/ me 

im sry hyung I kinda feel responsible 

**Dayseungx:**

dw innie I shouldn't have fed them to u in the first place 

**YoungIN:**

and u got reported for smuggling someone who wasn't an employee in on the same day 

**beanabinnie:**

oh boy 

**Dayseungx:**

CHANGBIN THIS IS ALL UR FAULT 

U LOST ME MY JOB 

**beanabinnie:**

WHAT DID I DO 

**Dayseungx:**

IF U HADNT REACHED OUT WITH UR DAMN 'iwi' THEN I WOULDNT B IN THIS SITUATION 

**beanabinnie:**

NOW HANG ON A SECOND 

**god:**

changbin, seungmin's had a bad day, at least give him this 

**beanabinnie:**

fine 

im sry for losing u ur job 

iwi 

**Dayseungx:**

RIGHT 

SOMEONE HOLD ME BACK COS IM ABOUT TO PUNCHABINNIE 

**Fiteme:**

seungmin 

it is ok 

I will always b w/ u my friend 

**Dayseungx:**

what 

**YoungIN:**

um 

lix just tore off his apron and said 'I quit' 

**god:**

WHAT 

**Fiteme:**

I will b w/ u seungmin 

**god:**

look I appreciate how much the friendship means to you but... 

quitting jobs isn't the smartest thing to do 

**Fiteme:**

im a little sleep deprived I think 

i'll probably regret this later 

**Minmew:**

I can guarantee u will 

**Jisus:**

is this y chan hyung makes such bad decisions? 

bc he's always sleep deprived? 

**Christ:**

hEY 

**god:**

innie darling please don't quit as well 

**YoungIN:**

no dw I wont 

im not dumb 

**Fiteme:**

im not gonna get mad at that cos u right 

whelp finna head back to urs to hug u too seungmin 

**Dayseungx:**

lix I don't understand y did u quit 

**Fiteme:**

don't u c 

washing dishes wont b no fun if we're not blaring twice and day6 together 

**beanabinnie:**

felix is one of the dumbest but also most endearing ppl ive ever met and idk what to do w/ that information 

**god:**

as endearing as this is 

I think it's a bit of a tragedy 

**god** has renamed the chat **Operation: Seungmin and Felix are unemployed, HELP THEM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if there's anything you want to see from this either drop a comment or hmu on twitter: https://twitter.com/beanwillstay
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
